Ave Us
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: The year is 50 BC. Gaul is entirely occupied by the Romans, as moreover the rest of the world, as Caesar alone would say. He himself spends his days by admiring his imperial reflection in peace and quiet…and his nights with a Greece Goddess herself. OCs
1. Ave Me !

_A.N.: Hello Dolls ! Alright, I presume not all of you have seen Asterix and Obelix (now I mean the movies and not the comics). Well it's a big mistake, because French movies (of course with English subtitles ) are available on YouTube, so for everyone who would want to have a great picture of the characters in this fic, let's go and see Asterix and Olympic Games. ;-) I'm sure you'll LOVE it !_

 _Anyway, Asterix and Obelix are comedy movies, and partly parodies, so I decided to continue in it and write this fic as combination of history facts and parody in Asterix/mine-style *wink wink* so I hope you'll understand, and I hope you will fully enjoy the fic._

 _ALSO I'm going today-now, in a half hour-to Greece (pathetic :D) for ten days, but be sure I'm taking my laptop WITH me, soooo that means I will write during breaks from sea or sunbathing, so you shall have your second chapter soon. Phoa…few crazy days are behind me, and ten lovely days in front of me, I CAN'T WAIT…literally !_

 _And now, the last thing, before you might go and read (so sorry for long talks from me) and that is name of characters, and actors who would play them in my fic ;-) (part of them is actually real in the movie so…) :_

 _Gaius Julius Caesar – Alain Delon_

 _Roxana – Patti LuPone_

 _Brutus – Benoit Poelvoorde_

 _Asterix – Clovis Cornillac_

 _Obelix – Gérard Depardieu_

 _Demitrius – Johnny Depp_

 _Pompeius – Chris Noth_

 _And now enjoy the chapter, and leave me review, I'll read it in Greece ;-) with much much much love your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxoxo_

* * *

The year is 50 BC. Gaul is entirely occupied by the Romans, as moreover the rest of the world, as Caesar alone would say. He himself spends his days by admiring his imperial reflection in peace and quiet…and his nights with a Greece Goddess herself.

Roxana had tanned skin as gold itself. Despite her small figure, she had the curves of Afrodité and Venus at once. Her legs were thin, and her hips prolific. Her eyes were as brown as the sweetest chocolate, and her lips as rosy as the first spring cherries, and any woman alive would not compete her ample chest. But what Caesar admired the most about her was her nose, typically Sicilian-accordingly to her bygone ancestors-as much as her dark brown hair, she usually wore short due the hotness of the days, spent in Rome.

She met Him first, when she reached her thirty.

Her father Vicias wanted to wed her to sixty year old politician due the alliance of his power of a Greek King. But when she refused, as much as he wanted to wed her, if she wouldn't obey, he would have killed her if she did not marry the old Revulsias.

Fortunately that time, Caesar conquered Greece, and he fell in love with Roxana as soon as he laid eyes on her. And as a great emperor, he saved her from her barbarous father, killing him, and abducting Roxana, taking her with him in Rome.

He loved her as much as she loved him. The only thing she couldn't give him was child. And the only thing He couldn't give Her….was marriage…

So she enjoyed _himself_ , just as she enjoyed living in Rome by his imperial side.

Roxana just finished the book she already read countless times, as much as she enjoyed the grand library Caesar gave her. She had the greatest knowledge from her Greek teachers in time she was princess in there, and except talks with great emperor she had no use for them, except for reading books, and enjoying their essence.

But when you have nothing to fill your days with except reading books, you'll get bored pretty soon.

She walked herself across the grand halls in Caesar's palace, with book in her hand, until she found, what she was looking for.

Gaius Julius Caesar in his full imperial glory, in crispy white tunica adorner with golden studs, covered with golden armor and wrapped in bloody-red toga, stood in the middle of a great hall in his leather sandals, looking in front of himself. The golden laurel wreath and his bracelets and rings shinned as much as his blue eyes of a predator.

Roxana hid herself behind a pillar, watching secretly her dearest, standing in front of mirror and talking to himself.

,,Caesar doesn't age…'' he spoke to himself as usually, and she couldn't deny a smile that crept on her features at his words. ,,He matures…His hair doesn't go grey...it _lightens._ Caesar is immortal –for ages to come.''

Roxana had to admit the fact he was right. He was at age of fifty, and he still looked as if Gods gave him eternal beauty, just like to herself.

,,Caesar is mighty, all-conquering,'' he continued in his speech to his reflection. ,,He's a leopard, and samurai ! He's indebted to no man. Not Rocco or his brothers…or the Sicilian clan !''

She had to suppress the giggle, which was threatening to reveal her from her hiding.

,, _Caesar has the right stuff_ …'' he said with his velvet voice, which could always make her swoon, and once again she needed to give him the right for his words with a tiny lustful smile that laced her features. ,,The Academy even named Caesar Best Emperor.''

This time she had to cover her mouth, as she tried to not chuckle to the quiet of the hall.

,,Ave, me !'' he said his final words, as he tapped his hand against his golden armor, smiling at himself.

,, _Ave, you_ ,'' Roxana whispered for herself, biting her lip at the sight of her lover, when a sudden loud hits started echoing through the entire palace.

In a few moments one of Caesar's guards announced ,,Ave, Caesar. Your son's here.''

Now it was all clear. Brutus arrived, and as always, when he need to show his power, even when it was the tiniest of powers, he had to open for himself with battering ram, destroying half of the place…as usually.

Caesar didn't looked away from his own reflection, answering graciously ,,We knows. Egypt has her 7 plagues. Caesar has Brutus.''

When guard left, great hits kept echoing, causing the mirror to tremble in its golden frame, just as floor nearly moved underneath Roxana's feet.

Using the situation, she walked in and straight to Caesar.

,,By Jupiter, what is this noise about ?'' she smiled at him, when he spotted her, dressed in light orchid stola, as her reflection approached him from behind. ,,I can't focus on reading…'' she lied softly, petting Caesar's arm, and tiptoeing, kissing his cheek as a greeting.

,,We are sincerely sorry my loveliest, but Our dearest son has to show his presence with his arrival…'' Caesar excused himself, but smile stayed on his face, when he leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

Drawing slightly back, he looked over the thin orchid silk of her dress, hanging loosely around her petit form, pinned on each her shoulder by a golden button with "JC" engraving, as on his own clothes, and a large white palla with golden hems embracing her body over one shoulder and her waist.

He couldn't get enough of her, he just smiled wider as her eyes shinned. He caressed her chin lightly with his thumb, before he leaned down for another sweet kiss. Roxana smiled into their kiss, letting out soft sound of pleasure, looking in Caesar's blue crystals of his eyes after he narrowed again. They didn't even noticed the hits stopped already.

,,You look _lovely_ today,'' he smiled as his hands wandered down the length of her arms, making her smile back up at him. But when he wanted to lean down to her and kiss her again, he stuck when he heard Brutus entering their presence.

,,Ave, Dad. I was in Greece,'' he lifted his hand , before he twitched at the sound of dangerously hissing leopard, which was in the room with them. ,,Nice to see you, Roxana,'' he added with smile after looking over her.

,,Nice to see you too, Brutus,'' Roxana breathed, walking right behind her beloved, when Caesar sat on his throne, and slowly petted his leopard lying along his side.

,,A word ?'' Brutus added questioningly.

Caesar gave him a languid nod, looking at him ,,He's listening.''

With a great intake of breath and slight stray of his eyes contact, Brutus started ,,A small hitch.''

Roxana could already know, what shall follow. These small little hitches…

,,My wedding has been delayed…''

But this one took over her attention.

Brutus was about to marry her cousin's daughter Irina, who lived in Olympia, and the "delay" of his wedding ignited concern within her core.

Even Caesar looked at his son with concern, although still petting his leopard.

,,It's OK, nothing serious,'' Brutus continued with light chuckle. ,,That slob Obnoxias will marry her to the Olympic winner.''

,,Be careful on your tongue, Brutus,'' Roxana scolded with a light sneer. ,,Anyway…that sounds only rational to me,'' she looked at Caesar, who wasn't much excited from the news.

,,So, I've decided to _represent_ Rome !'' Brutus announced proudly and nearly triumphantly.

,,Well, this doesn't sound rational anymore…'' Roxana admitted, what she and even Caesar thought, but he let out his feelings about it in a quite different way.

,,Who ? You ?!'' he said in near awe.

,,Yeah !'' Brutus confirmed his decision.

,,Ridiculous !'' Caesar added, and Roxana did not nod as much as she wanted. She only watched the two discussing, knowing her place.

,,Why ?'' Brutus asked suddenly feeling the upcoming criticism of his father.

,,You can't represent _yourself_ !'' Caesar waved with his arms, and Roxana had to deny another chuckle, threatening to escape her. ,,Romans runs faster, jump higher…''

,,Me !'' Brutus nodded confidently at his papa.

,, _Caesar_ is Roman. The world is well conceived. No-no, your proper place is _behind_ Caesar !'' Julius gave his final nod with his final verdict.

,,I'm going anyway,'' Brutus uttered, while he turned to great Caesar with his back.

,,Caesar says no !'' emperor answered firmly and loudly, Roxana only watched him fascinated by the strength of his words. How he always could use his power in the best of moments, in the most exquisite ways.

And He was too well aware, of what his own behavior was doing to her.

,, _I came, I saw, I did not hear…_ '' Brutus muttered under his breath, still with his back towards his father.

,,By Jupiter ! Speak up !'' Caesar get irritated by Brutus' own mind and childish need to step up from shadow and show his power he actually did not have.

Brutus finally turned back, and slowly, very carefully walked back, talking now in convincing tone ,,It's always the same.''

Roxana furrowed her brows and supported herself against the armrest of Caesar's throne, listening further.

,,Whenever I want the _slightest thing_ …'' Brutus showed with his two finger a tiny gap between them, before making a cut move with his hand ,,…you _cut_ me down. If Mama were here-''

,,-Aaah ! Don't remind me your mother !'' Caesar get upset, standing indignantly up and walking straightly to balcony, while speaking ,,So be it. The die is cast. If you want to show off, do it ! Go Greek on me !''

Roxana knew too well, how Caesar hated to talk about any of his former wives or lovers, especially if it was Brutus' mother Servilia, who was nothing more, but a one hot summer night in a residency of Caesar's former tribute Marcus Brutus.

Roxana quickly put down her book and stepped over the hall and to her beloved on the balcony, petting his arm ,,Juli, be calm.'' She had to sooth him, and despite how awful those words might sound, she had to say them ,,He shall win to make you proud, and then he will marry my cousin's daughter…peacefully…hmmm ?''

Caesar looked at her in disbelief, just as Brutus, since she practically never stood up for him.

,,Roxana believes in me, see papa ?'' Brutus smiled proudly.

Caesar looked unwillingly at his son, before looking back at smiling Roxana by his side, he finally nodded in ease of his mind. Her shining eyes and her wide smile was the best medicine on his nerves.

,,Oh, I nearly forgot ! Excuse me,'' Brutus pulled from his pocket a tiny sack showing it up. ,,I brought you a souvenir from Greece, a bag of olives,'' he smiled wide handing it to Caesar, who took it, not much excited from the gift.

,,We have no more tasters,'' Caesar breathed out graciously.

,,Oh, they're pitted,'' Brutus nodded, watching his dad, and Roxana looking suspiciously over the tiny bag.

,,We'd like to remind you, this year alone your little _gifts_ have cost Us 47 tasters !'' Caesar leaned to his son with bitter smirk.

,,Really ?'' Brutus nodded nervously. ,,47 ? That's a lot…well, but these are _kosher_ ,'' he nodded his final words, before he slowly walked away.

Roxana looked at her lover, and crossed her hands on her chest.

Caesar looked at her and sighed ,,You really think, he shall win the games ?''

,,Well, he's your son…maybe he is not You…but he can at least pretend, he has your blood in his veins, and _try_ to win…'' Roxana responded to emperor's question graciously, making him smile foxily.

,,You always know, what to say,'' Caesar chuckled, pleased, caressing her beautiful soft cheek to her delight. Then his eyes strayed to the sack. ,,Shall I trust him this time ?'' he picked up one olive from the sack and looked over it.

This time Roxana had to be completely honest ,,47 ? Are you sure ?'' Her brow lifted inquiringly.

Brutus maybe looked like a fool on the first sight, but he wasn't that dumb, and he constantly tried to get to the throne. But Roxana was too clever, just as Caesar, always one jump ahead.

Caesar smelled the olive, and one more glance at Roxana assured him to not eat it, he rather click his tongue at his leopard, who was until now purring contentedly. Leopard obediently stood up, and walked down from the throne.

Emperor threw the olive to the leopard, who immediately jumped at it, and ate it within a blink of an eye.

Immediately spume coming from its mouth, as the poor creature let out some noise in agony and its eyes widened, before it fell dead down on the marble floor of the hall.

,,Poor animal,'' Roxana breathed out as Caesar hugged her with one hand around her waist, looking down at leopard, who looked like sleeping soundly.

,,One leopard had to go…'' Caesar let out lowly in the feel of loss of his symbolic companion.

And as he said that, all the black spots covering dead leopard's body suddenly fell off him, that it looked like a lioness… _dead_ lioness.

,,You should find a new taster…and not one,'' Roxana nodded for sure, to take care of her beloved, to not let him be fooled by his own bastard of a son.

,,I shall…well now I await a meeting with Pompeius,'' Caesar spoke with content smile on his face, his hand only gently caressed Roxana's back.

,,So that is why you look so festive,'' Roxana smiled foxily up at him, nodding.

,,Caesar has to always look festive, but you look the most divine my love…wouldn't you want to join our little banquet ?'' he gave her an inquiring look, when he looked over her again, admiring glisten in his eyes, causing her blush ever so slightly in his embrace.

She knew too well, that Pompeius wanted to talk in language of politics, and as much as he liked her presence-as any other man in Rome-Pompeius didn't like her talks _into_ politics at all, so she rather avoided meeting with him.

,,I don't feel well, I think I shall find some shade in the garden and rest,'' Roxana deftly smiled at the emperor, making him frown softly.

His hand gently caressed her cheek, which was still slightly blushed ,,Don't you want to lie down for a while and sleep ?''

,,No, I'm certain I shall be fine, tell Pompeius my sincerest sorry, and greet him properly,'' Roxana smiled lightly, tiptoeing and pressing gentle kiss on Caesar's cheek.

,,Well then…would you like me to let Demitrius prepare a bath for you ?'' he yet asked, hugging her now fully around her waist, determined to not let go of her so soon.

Her hands caressed up his arms, she shook her head ,,No-dear, you don't have to-''

,,-But We insist !'' he gave her half amusing and half serious look, she couldn't deny him.

Nodding in approval, she giggled ,,I shouldn't resist to Caesar himself.''

,,Right you are, Roxana,'' he smiled widely at her.

,,But a _small_ bath,'' she insisted now too, biting her lower lip in light tease, causing him to widen his predatory eyes.

,,You shall have it, love,'' he gave her nod, leaning down and pressing last soft kiss on her forehead, before he finally let her go in the gardens, calling for a servant who was about to prepare a bath for his Goddess.

* * *

Roxana stood in front of small bathtub in a quite small bathroom, as there were many larger ones in entire palace.

She looked at the dark marble tub, as the servant spilled within the last amphora full of steaming water. He put the decorated amphora aside, and Roxana nodded.

,,Thanks Demitrius, you shall leave,'' she offered him a soft smile, already expecting his answer.

,,Not until you slip in the tub,'' Demitrius uttered softly, but very seriously, stretching a hand for Roxana to help her.

With a soft sigh, she popped the golden button on her left shoulder, before doing the same with the button on her right shoulder. Slowly handing to Demitrius her white toga, he held it in spread hands, waiting until brown-haired Goddess slid the orchid silk off her curves, until it pooled around her ankles, revealing her beautiful body to the servant.

He smiled briefly at her, picking up her dress and putting it with toga on the nearest marble seat by the wall.

Demitrius stretched his hand towards Roxana again, she willingly took his hand, and slowly stepped over the lip of tub with servant's help. Only when he let go of her hand, she sat fully in that steaming water, which embraced her body, and immediately forced her senses to relax, which caused her eyes to close slowly.

She heard steps, but as she expected, they did not ceased away, but only walked across the room, before they came back to her.

And then Roxana felt that light touch of a sponge, running along her shoulder. Her eyes flew open, and she pursed her lips at Demitrius.

,,Shall I ask you to leave one more time ?'' she gave him inquiring look, but he didn't take her tone as threatening one. Vice versa he smiled more foxily than before, as he trailed the full length of her arm down under water with the sponge.

,,And do you think I will do so, if you ask me to ?'' he smirked lightly at how his caresses forced her eyes to close again. ,,You're avoiding me for already four days…I missed you,'' Demitrius uttered between his caressingly good movements of his hand and sponge, as he pulled it from water and soaped it lightly again.

,,You missed my body,'' Roxana corrected him with a sly smile upon her face, which was now radiating with happiness and relax due the hot water and Demitri's deft hands, when he trailed with sponge over her neck and fluently to her other shoulder, since he moved behind her, letting her head rest against the lip of tub.

,,I missed your _sensuality_ , and that's a difference,'' Demitrius corrected her back, while he smiled at her, since her eyes slowly opened to see him above her. ,,Tell me, how are you today ?'' he asked, trailing down her arm with sponge, taking her palm above water level and soaping it too.

,,As usual…'' Roxana sighed, and the clever servant could already recognize the sad color of her voice.

,,Bored ? Lonely ? Or neglected ?'' Demitrius continued in asking very carefully, never stopping pampering her body with sponge, as he stroked now over her chest and lower to each swell, which were peeking from the water, her eyes pinned upon him.

,,All at once…'' Roxana sighed briefly again, watching how Demitri walked around the tub, and gently withdrew her leg from water, to wash it as well, caressing her calf and knee with inner thigh.

,,I've heard that Brutus has arrived,'' servant uttered under his breath, his long brown hair slipping from behind his ears to his shaved face, and now he looked even more beautiful than ever, when he was in Roxana's presence.

,,Yes he did, and now I can't even walk through the halls without meeting him "accidentally" and listening to his unsuccessful flattery he considers as _seductive_ ,'' Roxana breathed out her tension, when Demitrius washed the soap from her other leg, the water caressing all over her instep, calf, knee and thigh.

,,Then what about Pompeius and his presence ? He probably haven't left yet…'' Demitrius asked again, stroking with sponge over Roxana's stomach, until he gently forced her to narrow, so he could kneel behind her by the tub and wash her back too.

,,Him ? Oh, don't remind me my last meeting with him. According to him, _women_ are idiots in politics no matter how educated they might be…as if Julia wasn't educated enough, she probably doesn't have her own voice at home…'' Roxana nearly moaned, her eyes fluttering close after her speech, when Demitrius washed her back with the hot water around her, and gently pulled her back, to support herself comfortably in tub.

,,And you do ?'' Demitrius asked once more, now looking in her eyes, since he was still kneeling behind her, by tub, his face just above hers.

,,I do have at least _some_ voice of a human being and Caesar respects me,'' Roxana answered confidently, letting her eyes closed again, decided to not open them any further for now, to avoid gaze of Demitri's soft brown eyes.

,,And that is why he _neglects_ you ?'' servant asked, and Roxana suddenly felt his hands without sponge running down her chest from each side of her head, down to each her plump swell.

,,Demitrius don't…'' Roxana pleaded softly, but he didn't stop, lightly kneading each her full breast, making her moan in the back of her throat, and succumb easily, her fingers lifting from beneath the water level in a while, caressing over his arms around her slowly.

,,I just want you to feel good, I want to cherish you…and I am here for you, when he isn't,'' Demitri's words were echoing in her ears, his silken voice caressed her soul, when his fingers ran teasingly around her both nipples.

,,You know too well, I will never let you to be my lover. I belong to Caesar, and I am loyal,'' Roxana responded to his talks, but her voice never raised a bit, since she was diving in pleasure when both servant's hands cupped her swells again, and kneaded them once more.

,,That doesn't mean, I will ever stop trying to convince you, though knowing today I've lost my chance, I want you at least to enjoy your bath,'' Demitrius smiled, when she finally opened her eyes, and looked up at him, smiling lightly too.

Her hand caressed his, when she uttered cutely for his delight ,,Will you stay then ?''

,,If you wish,'' he nodded, watching her respond the same way, he gently trailed his palms down her torso, making her arch to his touch and sigh fully out her relish of his ministrations, when his fingertips slipped between her thighs.

Roxana let out low squeal, yearning a soothing sound of Demitri's voice, since he lightly petted her clit, causing her legs to tremble, and her fingers to squeeze his arms around her.

,,Shh-shh-shh…close your eyes again, my beautiful Greek Goddess,'' Demitri whispered to Roxana's forehead, kissing the top of her hair, watching her nod and close her eyes, as his fingertips kept pampering her clit, until he fluently, slowly teased from her the very peak of her pleasure, only with his deft fingers.

Completely three times this very evening.

* * *

Caesar entered his bedroom already in long red tunica and white toga only, he smiled at the moment his crystal blue eyes found his beloved Roxana partly covered in white sheets, her face glowing with such sort of happiness he spotted on her face occasionally, and she was sleeping soundly.

Only dim light from an oil lamp was spreading over the room, since outside was entire darkness and all the stars were visible for the world.

He walked to her partly uncovered body, and while taking off his sandals, he admired her dreamful sleep, with smile lacing her features.

Leaning above her he touched softly her calf and caressed up her smooth skin, over her thigh and hip, to her side, when she sighed dreamily and her eyes fluttered open.

Her smile widened, when Caesar leaned more above her, closer to her face, when she whispered delightfully ,,My Caesar…''

His lips brushed over hers, before he kissed her lovingly, and his palm caringly stroked her side, letting her sigh to his mouth, she sneaked her arm around his neck, to tread her fingers within his _lightening_ short hair.

Yes, Demitrius was very attractive-the most attractive servant in Caesar's palace-and he was skillful with his hands and fingers time after time. But he never could compare Caesar himself.

After all the men she secretly had when she was very, _very_ young, Caesar was the best lover of them all. She didn't know if it was due his power or due the passion he was putting in love making, but it was something which forced her to not crave any other man ever since Caesar abducted her and claimed her as his own.

She loved him by all her heart, just as he loved her the same, only she thought sometime, that he doesn't….

When Caesar broke the kiss, he narrowed from the large bed, to take off his clothes, talking smoothly with his lover ,,Did you enjoyed your bath ?''

,,Much, Juli,'' she smiled up at him, watching him losing layers of fabric. ,,What about Pompeius ? Did you talk about something important ?'' she asked until she had the chance to ask, and before she might lose interest in answer, and topic at all, if Caesar might distract her.

,,Nothing at all, We were rather talking about Brutus and his idea of representing Rome…'' Caesar sighed loudly and worriedly, as he sat with no cover on bed, and moved himself under the sheets beside Roxana.

,,Oh-don't worry about it my love…all will come to a happy end, be sure,'' Roxana soothed him, stroking his arm which caressed her stomach, when Julius bobbed his head down and nodded in approval to her words.

,,I shall believe you. And now my Venus, I want to make love to you tonight,'' he smiled softly, making her smile back at him as he kissed her deeply and passionately. His tongue lightly touching hers, it sent shiver down her spine, when he moved above her, and his hands moved along her sides up, to caress her breasts.

Roxana moaned softly to his mouth, when she felt his tongue flicking over the very tip of hers, and then teasing her teeth. He could always drive her to the pure ecstasy, by the most fractional touch of his fingers, tongue or lips, and she didn't even know how, but anything he did cause her senses and her body to melt underneath him.

She stroked down his smooth tanned back, hearing him groan to her mouth in response, before he drew from her mouth to look in her chocolate eyes. He started spreading kisses from her plump lips down her thin neck. Hot open-mouthed kisses expanding over her chest, she whimpered each time he flicked his tongue teasingly over her collarbones, before he continued in kissing lower her chest.

His lips were so soft, and he paid attention and the best of his care to every single kiss, she thought like she was flying high within starry heavens.

But when she felt his hot lips hovering over her swells, it brought her back to earth, to savor the pleasure he caused to flow within her core. Her eyes fluttered at the feel of his mouth, sucking at her plump nipple.

,,Ohh-by Jupiter,'' Roxana moaned as quiet as she could, knowing this was just the beginning.

Julius smiled to the curve of her breast at her response, before he sucked on her skin tenderly, letting her moan further in delight.

,,Mmm,'' another moan escaped her with his kisses lowering down on her front, his lisp brushing her tanned tummy. He licked softly around her belly button, and lower, before he nipped her pubic hair. Roxana closed her eyes, and her palm stroked his smoothly shaved cheek, when she felt his body shift between her legs, and his hot breath hit her wet, splayed slit. ,,O-ohh,'' her lips parted wide with her response as he pressed one big open-mouthed kiss on her pussy.

,,You're so velvet, and so soft…you had a long bath,'' he considered smilingly, before he deftly tickled her clit with the tip of his tongue, causing her gasp through another moan.

Her hands fell on each side of her head, she gripped the cushions around her, as she didn't want to grip at his hair and force him to continue, since she found it highly inappropriate, to encourage the great emperor in such thing by the touch of her own hands.

But when he started licking further her lower shaved lips, she couldn't stay quiet at all, which encouraged him better than anything else. Sucking and gently nipping her clitoris, he coaxed her voice to come from her core in a high pitched whimpers, which were spreading over their large bedroom, and entirely across the empty halls of the palace.

,,You are so beautiful, _please_ …touch yourself _for me_ …'' he muttered as he kissed over her inner thigh, her right leg curled around his body, her toe caressing his back in affection.

She could make every his wish come true and so she willingly moved her hands to her chest, and carefully kneaded her both breasts, moaning at the feel, and biting her plump lower lip to savor the pleasure he was bravely giving her.

Roxana's fingers teased lightly her hardened nipples accordingly to his fastening licks and more fervent sucks.

,,Oh-Juli,'' her loud gasp bounced across the walls when his tongue slid teasingly down her slit and then up on his trail to her clit. She knew, that after her pleasurable bath she would reach her peak soon, and that she would become eager, and would want him to continue. And as she knew him too well, he would let himself get carried away. And so as he nipped her clit last time, she groaned in relish of her climax, her thighs around his face trembled, before she sighing, reached with her gentle palm to his face and brought him slowly up, though she couldn't deny his sweet kisses he left as a trail up her melting body.

Until he reached her mouth and wonderfully stifled the rest of her moans with his fervent kiss.

,,Why did you stopped me ?'' Caesar asked carefully, covering Roxana's neck with feeble kisses, causing the heat surge between Venus' thighs.

No matter how much pleasure was overwhelming her body, or her senses, she still was able to think of proper answer so far.

Caressing now the back of his head with her light fingers, she breathed to his ear, when he sucked on her earlobe ,,I wanted to climax with you inside me…''

He groaned against her skin, making goosebumps appear all over Roxana's shoulders from such bliss, before her mouth get shut with his lips, and gorgeous ministrations of his tongue.

She stroked from his back to his sides, and landing her palms on his pectorals, as they were worthy of his bygone battles for his present empire, she was eagerly kissing him back, letting her pleasure sounds be devoured by him. Her nails scratched delicately over his chest, coaxing low groans from him in response. But as she wanted to trail her hands already down, to reach him and arouse him, he couldn't wait.

Roxana broke their kiss with loud gasp, and arch of her body, her breasts just lightly pressed to s Caesar's firm chest as he smiled down at her features torn in relish, as he entered her. Her eyes searching for his, and her hands on his sides motionless, she only held him to steady herself beneath him, as she _always_ needed to after his first thrust.

He desperately, withal carefully pressed his body down on her and grinded his lap against hers, their hips rocked together, when Roxana let out low whimper and her lips pursed at the pleasure.

Caesar wouldn't hurry, after he found her sleeping already after her bath. He wanted her to enjoy his slow love making as much as she enjoyed his wild moments. Moving with such care, he finally get enough of the picture of his brunette Goddess, squirming underneath him for breath and steadying herself from pleasure. He leaned down, and covered her beautiful rosy lips with his soft ones, swallowing that desperate moan she let out.

He could feel her hand gripping and scratching his right side, as her other fell beside her head. She also lifted her leg around his waist to gently help him move. He groaned each time to her mouth in response, because he loved when she squealed due the touch of his skin against hers, and as his lap rubbed hers in the most pleasurable ways.

Their connection was intense, and he was too well aware, he yet never been so much connected as mentally as physically with any woman before. He yet never been so much in love before, then he was with Roxana. She was just too precious for him. And he was bravely showing his affection towards her.

His left hand threaded with hers on a soft cushion beside her head, until his palm finally reached hers and tangled his fingers with hers, she clutched him in response, nodding as she smiled up at him before she lifted her head ever so slightly and kissed him.

Though not kissing for too long as a loud moan ripped off her lips, when he thrust slowly deeper and hit that delightful spot, she cried so much at ,,Oh, Julius !''

Her hand gripped his side firmly and scratched her nails down now rougher than before, which only encouraged him to thrust the same slow, but teasingly deeper. Trailing her nails down his side until she grabbed handful of his muscle on his buttock, her nails dug into his flesh and caused his hips to move further deep.

His length rubbing the spot, and as her velvet heat started clenching, preparing for that blissful peak, he throbbed.

,,Love, Juli ! Oh…Julius !'' she cried, when he kissed her, she whimpered all loud to his mouth, kissing him back, when her heat tightened and her sweet climax leaked softly out, and in the highest of her ecstasy, Roxana heard him groan her name to their kiss, and felt his warm release to fill her.

,,My love,'' Caesar kissed her deeply, passionately withal so lovingly as only he was able to kiss, causing her final moan to escape to his mouth.

Long minutes after their orgasms, they both were resting, never sleeping, only kissing lovingly in their wonderful, and ever so powerful embrace of the Emperor and his Lover.


	2. Leopard And Venus

_A.N.: Dolls, dolls I'm terrible…I was in a big rush when I posted first chapter, because I was hurrying to airport (by the way the vacation didn't start well, but after three days and couples of drinks and hot sun I feel heavenly in Greece ! And I finally had time to write too ! Yayy !) sooo-I made a mistake in one very very important part of the plot ! Well I fixed it so…Please I know it's irritating for you-maybe-but go and check the first chapter again before reading second chapter…it applies only at the moment, and I PROMISE I won't do any other changes and I'll try to write properly, with no rushing ;-) Anyway, enjoy the story, I hope you'll like it…I'll go grab a Vodka Sunrise, and you see from me soon hopefully ;-) :3 with much love your relaxed ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Roxana woke up, all alone in the large bed, in even larger bedroom. Caesar was gone, and she felt that slight melancholy again, and it was only morning.

Lazily tossing her body in sheets, she stretched her arms and let out contented groan as she stretched her body pleasantly. She slowly slipped off bed, and wrapped the sheet around her body, walking to balcony.

Her eyes set close and smile spread on her features as she deeply inhaled fresh air, and her face filled the warm touch of morning sun. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked over the gardens and over all blooming flowers. And she didn't have to wait for too long until she spotted her most favorite gardener, in white short tunica in colors of emperor's servant.

Roxana asked for new bed of wild roses right in front of Caesar's balcony, and the gardener was just making space for them, weeding out the bed.

As she was watching him for a few moments, her grin widened as he took off the shirt of his tunica and used it to wipe off his face all the sweat, before he put the fabric aside and went back to work. His tanned skin and his wonderful muscles on his front made her morning more beautiful than it was before.

Only after couple of minutes was gardener finally done, and by that time Roxana was already starving, thinking of something to eat, so she went back to Caesar's bedroom to dress in some clothes, but instead she found the great Emperor himself just walking inside the room.

,,Good morning my love. We thought you're sleeping yet…'' he greeted her on his way to her, before he caressed her bare shoulders and lightly leaned down to kiss her. She smilingly kissed him back, before looking up in his crystals.

,,I was, but I woke up alone… _again_ …why did you left before I woke ? It's making me sad, especially in the morning,'' Roxana caressed his chest through his red, long, loosen tunica he wore when he was only lazily spending the day.

,,I didn't want to wake you, since you look so beautiful when you sleep. But to hear you are sad is ten times worse than to let you sleep peacefully. I am so sorry, my Afrodité, I promise I shall wake with you from now on,'' he smiled at her truly and kissed gently her forehead.

Narrowing he walked towards balcony slowly to look in the garden, while speaking with such joy in his voice.

,,I let gardener to finally bring the roses-''

,,-So I noticed. You are really fast in making my wishes,'' Roxana giggled softly, when maid walked inside the room, and she nodded at her, so she could start dressing her.

,,Just as you. Veni. Vidi. Vici, my love,'' Caesar said from balcony, spreading his arms along the thick marble railing, and looking over the wide gardens himself. ,,But as I can see, the gardener is not working fast enough…I should feed him to lions-''

,,-Don't !'' Roxana immediately nearly yelped at him, as the maid just buttoned her sky blue stola, which hung only over one her shoulder. Roxana smiled thankfully at maid, putting on her wrist her golden bracelet, before reaching balcony in swift steps ,,You don't have to feed anybody to lions just because they're not working fast enough. To make garden grow, to pamper it and to breed every single beautiful flower takes patience and time, Juli.''

Roxana petted up his arm, and hopingly looked in his eyes when he finally looked at her. Smile tugged at his corners as he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek ,,You are right Roxana. With my attitude I wouldn't have a single servant by now. If I didn't have _you,_ with your kindness.''

She nuzzled her cheek against his palm smilingly, before he brought his face closer to hers and gently kissed her lips.

,,I am so happy by your side,'' he yet said before he kissed her once more, she only managed to stifle the cry of emotion from his words.

She held his hand on her cheek, kissing him back and when he broke the kiss his forehead touched hers, she breathed out harshly ,,I am happy too, love. I truly am.''

Caesar narrowed, looking in her chocolate eyes before he smiled ,,Brutus is already on the training field. Maybe he might really make me proud, and win the games….I was thinking.''

Roxana suddenly focused on what he might say, because she was shocked already, Brutus took the threat of losing princess seriously.

,,Since Brutus shall represent Rome, I would like to see him, so I'd like to go in Greece for the games and….I'd love you to go with me,'' Caesar smiled, his thumb caressed Roxana's cheek and she inaudibly gasped, her eyes briefly widening.

But her shock quickly faded, when she breathed ,,Really you want me there with you ?''

,,Of course I do,'' Julius answered confidently, with no mark of hesitation.

,,And is it proper for your _hetaera_ ?'' she softly wrenched from his touch, crossed her hands on her chest and inquiringly cracked her brow.

,,You are not my hetaera,'' Caesar shook his head, but that time Roxana already walked back to bedroom.

,,Then why everyone in Rome-if not in entire empire-thinks I am ? Everybody says that we are together just for _one thing_ , and in last past days _even I_ think it's true. Instead of giving me your attention, you need time to enjoy your imperial reflection. You rather spent time with your friends, instead taking bath with me, and you let me sleep when I'd rather woke up with you in the morning, but instead I'm waking up alone….I can't spend all of my time only with books, in garden or bathroom…I would never complain about our intimate life, but I need your presence in my heart too !'' Roxana was walking from one side of the room to the other, her voice increasing by each following sentence as her hands freely flew through the air, until she stopped and faced him. She looked deep in his eyes, since he stood by balcony doors, only gazing at her in awe, she was too afraid of her voice breaking, so she whispered _,,I love you, Julius.''_

,,I love you too Roxana. Of course I love you,'' Caesar quickly walked towards her, trying to calm her down, since he yet haven't seen her such upset, he could say almost furious. Caressing her arms he soothed ,,And you're not my slave ! Not even my hetaera ! You're my-''

,,-What ? What am I ? What am I _to you_ , that you cannot marry me, oh-Caesar !'' she whimpered her last words mockingly as tears sprung to her eyes. ,,It's been five years ever since you abducted me…five _long_ years, and since then everybody here calls me your concubine, and you….if you love me, then why don't you marry me ?'' Roxana whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks now, leaving hot trails on her skin, which burned painfully. ,,Why you cannot marry me, tell me _why_ ?''

 _,,Because I don't want to lose you !''_ Caesar suddenly yelled, holding her shoulders and shaking with her petit form, she got a lurch from his increased voice all of a sudden. For the first time she got scared when he yelled, but only briefly, until realizing what he just said.

,,I don't want to lose you…I don't-I….I don't want to lose you, Roxana,'' he softened his voice his eyes closing and she spotted that single tear rolling down his cheek, before he buried his face to her neck, repeating with low voice ,, _I don't want to lose you…_ ''

Roxana suddenly realized, and now it all made sense to her.

She knew very well, that every his lover he was with, Caesar never married. Only if he really loved some woman, he married her. But all his wives unfortunately died from diseases. And he was so much in love with Roxana now, that he was afraid, if he married her, he would lose her too…and this time he wouldn't bare it.

,,Shh-'' Roxana suddenly soothed, since Caesar hugged her waist and buried his face further to her neck, repeating the very sentence in whispers to her skin over and over. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she caressed lovingly the back of his head, cooing ,,Shh-love-shh….you won't lose me, I promise. You will never lose me. Shh-you never will. I promise.''

It was the sweetest gesture from him in all those five years they were together, and she loved him even more for his care and love, even though he didn't spend with her every minute of the day. She understood him now.

He narrowed nodding, as she wiped the tear off his cheek with her thumb and tiptoed to kiss him sweetly, soothingly calming him down.

When he broke the kiss, he smiled at her, his crystal orbs shinned, when he asked softly, carefully ,,Would you go with me to Greece ?''

Roxana smiled back up at him, and nodded to their together delight ,,Yes, Juli. I will go with you, love.'' And as she caressed his cheek, he leaned down for another kiss.

* * *

They've spent whole day together, and Caesar was the most happy when Roxana didn't mention their previous dialogue. He was happy to see _her_ so much happy in last past days. And because she didn't want to take bath this time, and since he spent with her whole day, she gave him space, waiting for him in bedroom.

She stood on balcony, looking at the beautiful sunset, when suddenly somebody crept behind her, and hugged her waist from behind, she already knew it wasn't Caesar.

,,Avoiding me again ?'' Demitrius smiled to her neck, his hands wandered down her curves, and as his lips trailed over the side of Roxana's neck, her eyes closed.

Sighing loud, she breathed ,,I am not avoiding you. And obviously even if I did it purposefully, you would find me anyway…''

,,You are very right,'' servant nodded, kissing up her nape, making her sigh from relish and guilt at once.

,,Demitrius, stop. Caesar is coming back-''

,,-He's having bath, and he won't rush, I'm sure. So why couldn't I just make you relax, before he comes, hmm ?'' Demitri smiled, his hands stroked up and down her sides, his chest pressing to her back, making her body clutch against the thick marble railing of the balcony.

His lips brushed over her skin and when he parted them and gently nipped at the soft flesh of her neck, she moaned in the back of her throat.

,,You don't know how much I'd love to take care of you…to kiss you on other places…to make you moan like this in much better moments,'' he whispered each word as he kissed the back of her neck and moved his mouth to the other side of her nape, spreading kisses over her pulse point.

,,Why does men want something, that is not their ? _Land…power…women_ ,'' Roxana sighed, her eyes fluttered when Demitrius nibbled at her earlobe, and his hands moved to her front again and cupped her chest through her light blue stola.

,,It's arousing to know you're only His. The power of him is reflecting within you. It's _radiating_ from you. From every inch of your body. And your beauty only strengthens it…I cannot deny you, as any other man in Rome,'' Demitrius said the truth aloud, not ashamed for a second of any of the words he'd proclaimed. He kept kissing from her cheek down her pulse point, over the curve of her shoulder while muttering to her skin ,,I would pamper you in every way during the day. I would give you care, attention and pleasure at once…and I would take you. Right. Now. In His bed…''

It was too tempting to succumb to his words, especially after long five years since she didn't change men, but stayed loyal to only one of them all. And Demitrius was attractive enough to make the temptation violent for her.

Roxana opened her eyes and swallowed thickly, watching the sun, which was already half over the horizon, when she suddenly uttered ,,I'm leaving to Greece with him.''

Demitrius narrowed and looked at her, when she turned in his embrace.

,,You would leave me here alone ?'' he asked softly, trying to absorb what she just said.

,,Demitrius as I said…I am not yours…but _His_. And he asked me to go with him, and I will, no matter how good I feel with you,'' she spoke determinedly, stroking his cheeks, before she wrenched from his hug, and looked firmly in his eyes.

,,How long-''

,,-For couple of days. Until the Olympic games finish,'' she nodded, looking in his brown eyes, which were sad all so suddenly.

Demitrius was probably the only man in Rome who didn't think of her as of hetaera.

,,Then I have nothing to say, except…I will miss you, my Goddess,'' he smiled, and brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of her palm lightly.

,,When I come back, I will need a long, proper bath,'' she smiled to sooth him softly, and he repaid her smile, narrowing himself.

,,Then I shall be at your service,'' he smiled nodding, and as he appeared in emperor's bedroom, after Roxana nodded and kissed his cheek as a goodbye, he slowly and carefully left.

Roxana turned back and watched the sun slowly, but surely falling over horizon. In such moments she was gladly and willingly forgetting the time and space, she just flew with the orange shine which was embracing the land.

Suddenly she felt another two hands running over the curves of her shoulders, chest gently pressing to her back and a hot breath on the back of her nape as the feature heavily inhaled her scent.

Roxana smiled, still gazing at that marvelous sunset and in low voice she murmured ,,I thought you wanted to prolong and enjoy your bath…''

Caesar smiled to her soft, short brown tresses, his hands glided over her arms as he approached her ear with his hot breath and responded in whisper ,, _I enjoyed my bath, but I missed your company._ ''

,,Love, when I asked you to spend more time with me I didn't mean you have to start right now-'' Roxana wanted to turn to him, when his hands held her firmly and her sentence cut his lips, grazing the line of her ear, closing around the lobe and sucking at it very lightly.

It caused her eyes to flutter, and her knees to melt, she had to steady her body against the railing of the balcony, when the voice echoed in her ear once more.

,,I couldn't miss the sunset with you,'' Caesar smiled to her neck, nosing with her hot golden skin and rewarding his lover with one hot kiss on her pulsing vein.

Roxana's eyes fluttered again, she could already see how her world spins under Caesar's mouth, and the only coherent thing she let out was ,,O-ohh…''

,,Shh-my darling. Just relax, and stay still…watch the sunset,'' Julius softly ordered, and she willingly obeyed, trying to force her eyes to open again, though with quite difficulty when her lover nipped his way down on her soft skin, suffusing her neck and shoulder with feeble-loving kisses.

His hands descended down, smoothing over her curves until landing low on each side of her hips. As he moved his palms across the delicate fabric of her sky blue stola, his fingers massaged appreciatively her both rounded buttocks, letting her sigh through a lustful giggle, painting smile on his face.

And then his fingers danced across the outside of her thighs and she felt the fabric slipping up her skin with Julius' help.

Roxana turned her head to Caesar ,,D-dear-''

,,-Shhh,'' his mouth never allowing her to finish her sentence, when he let her rest against his firm torso, as her eyes were struggling to open due the frantic contact of his mouth and of his fingers. He could always drive her frenzy in lust for him by the slightest of his touch. ,,Don't say a word,'' he whispered to her eagerly parted lips, causing them to tremble from expectation of another kiss.

But he did not do so, making her whine in frustration when he kissed her neck again, and his nose gently pushed at her cheek to make her look forward again.

Roxana narrowed, trying to perceive the sunset and Julius at once, but she surely couldn't focus on both, and as his hands slipped underneath the silk of her stola, running over her hot tanned skin, leaving goosebumps in the wake of his touch, she was off, just as her vision and voice.

,,Mhhh,'' biting her bottom lip lightly, to stifle the rest of her cry, Roxana gripped the lip of the balcony railing, as the gentle touch rolled her dress up only above her hips, and Caesar's lips made its way over the revealed part of her back, until he managed to mutter his last words to her skin.

,,Caesar does not kneel before any human…'' he said, before he knelt down and kissed her exposed lower back, causing her gasp and grip the railing tighter. ,,But you are not human. You are my _Goddess_ , and I will treat you like one,'' he muttered to her skin, before he kissed over her both ass cheeks, Roxana parting her lips wide, before a sharp gasp escaped her and pleasure surged within her abdomen, as she felt his tongue gliding over her smooth lower lips.

He pressed her to the thick railing, making the fabric caught between her body and marble so his hands were free. His grip on her ankles forced her to widen her stance ever so slightly, so he could easily reach between her thighs, as her sex slick with arousal was exposed all for his taking.

The orange glow was slipping in her dark brown hair, and filling her eyes just as joy from his wonderful ministrations of his skillful tongue and lips against her slit, and his hands which were playfully, but affectionately kneading, massaging her both buttocks and muscles beneath them.

Sensually making her whine and lean her body further down on the railing, she couldn't deny every single moan, which echoed within the great gardens. Her eyes pinned somewhere in the space in front of her, she barely noticed the fading glow of sun, as Caesar licked and sucked further.

Suddenly his tongue slipped in her velvet walls, and Roxana cried loudly this time _,,Ohhh-Gods…''_

Coating his tongue with her leaking pleasure, he eagerly sucked at her, drawing out every her moan and whimper she let out to his delight.

And as her knees buckled, he knew she was close, he only fastened his ministrations, sucking purposefully longer and more intensively to bring her to tantalizing finish, as she unawares tiptoed, climaxing with high pitched squeal and eyes partly open to see half of the sun behind horizon still.

Caesar slowed his pace, until he stopped completely with his last kisses over Venus' thighs and ass cheeks, where he'd playfully bitten, coaxing low groans from Roxana in response to his teasing and the lingering throbbing between her thighs.

But she had no idea…

,,Turn around my love,'' he teased with his voice against her left thigh, and Roxana willingly nodded, and slowly turned on her shaking feet, facing Caesar on his knees.

She smiled down at him, and reached with her palm to his cheek to caress him. She wanted to bring him up to kiss him properly, but he held her thighs only more apart and with last glance up at her lightly flushed face he smiled and his blue crystals shinned with lust and desire.

Bobbing his head forward, he kissed her clitoris, and Roxana hardly tried to not tip her head backwards with her groan ,,Ohh-Caesar…''

His skilled tongue started moving in circles around the sweet pink bud. Her eyes fluttering close and her hand quickly reached behind her to grab at the railing again, because she her legs started giving out under his mouth.

He was fervent in his ministrations, sucking effectively, Roxana moaning loud now, tiptoeing again, but never wrenching away from his lips and tongue. And when he bit at the inside of her thigh, she squealed gripping railing tighter, her eyes partly opened to look at him, before he flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud again.

,,Y-yes…'' she gulped down her arousal, keeping her hands behind her, determined to not touch him as much as she wanted, needed to show her affection, to press him firmly against her, to force him suck harder. She stayed calm, and moaned instead of gripping his hair, as his mouth brought her to another blissful peak, sending butterflies to fill her stomach and flush to her cheeks.

She was glowing with happiness and satisfaction, and she needed to repay the favor, but he kissed up her body gently, she gasping each time he had bitten at her skin of her tummy, under her swells as he held the fabric off her body, and last kiss and gentle nibble on her pulse point before he crushed his lips on hers in fervent kiss.

Devouring her pleasure sounds with much delight, Caesar broke the kiss and looked in those chocolate orbs. He reached to his head, and pulled down his crown in form of a golden laurel wreath, placing it on top of her brown hair, he groaned to her mouth meaningfully ,,Turn around…''

,,Again ?'' she slightly gulped, her voice unsteady, she hardly brought her palm to his cheek and lightly let her fingers to caress his contours.

,,Yes,'' he kissed her inner palm, forcing her to turn with light grip on her hips ,,trust me, and turn, Roxana…turn around _for me_ , please.''

She never could deny him, when he begged. It melted her from inside out.

Roxana willingly turned again, well aware of the crown he gave her, looking again straight forward, watching how the light was fading and darkness started to cover Rome.

 _,,O-o-ohhh,''_ her gasp instantly broke into moan, when she felt his hand sneaking to her front under the line of marble railing, and between her thighs. His fingers found her clit again, and by light rubs he made her moan again. _,,Oh-Juli !''_ Roxana gasped suddenly all loud now, when she felt his achingly hard member slowly entering her, though very easily due the wetness he caused before.

Her tight slit embraced him, as he felt larger in such position. Roxana only whimpered at the end, as he drew himself within her velvet heat to his base, while his mouth sucked on her neck tenderly.

He growled to her skin in delight how tight she felt, and he waited till she took a breath and only then started thrusting forward.

 _,,Oh…b-by Jupiter….Gods-Juli…''_ Roxana was moaning out of steady, gripping violently the railing to not fall over, as his thrusts were fast and harsh yet from the very first one, making her body rock forward. His pulsating length rubbed each her sensitive spot, his fingers teased her sweet bud, and his growls and hot breath and wet-smacking kisses over her pulse point made her lose her mind, and melt to his arms.

 _,,Roxy -love,''_ Caesar was whispering hotly to her neck between his kisses. His left hand which was until now gripping her side to keep her on place moved upward, and slipped within her dress, gently cupping her breast, he eagerly listened to her whine of bliss.

His grunts became erratic with his harsh breaths _,,Roxie…oh-Roxie…I love you.''_

Her heart was melting each time he called her "Roxie" and especially in moments when he said how much he loves her.

It caused her to whimper in affection, smile upon her face which was until now torn in ecstasy, it only added the perfect amount of pleasure to rush within her body.

And with his last affectionate groan to her neck, she turned her head and Caesar immediately kissed her, savoring their together climax, as her thighs trembled heavily, she grappled at his arms wrapped around her body to not fall to the ground since she was high in heavens with him at the moment, feeling him release inside her with his long groan stifled to their passionate kiss.

They broke kiss to gasp for breath, both of them trying to ease down. Caesar slowly withdrew his hands from her and gently turned her to face him properly, Roxana even though she was weak now, she threw her arms around his neck.

She felt how his sweet pleasure filled her so much it leaked down her inner thigh, but she didn't cared as long as he was kissing her.

Caesar broke their endless kiss, his fingers dancing across her shoulder, popping the button of her dress, he let it slip off her body, just as she pushed his toga off his half revealed torso.

Now both naked, only golden laurel wreath on Roxana's head crowning her.

She grinned up at him ,,My _leopard_.''

Smiling back down at her, Julius inched his face closer to hers, breathing to her lips ,,My _Venus_.''

Roxana hugged him, clinging with her body to his, desperately to _feel him_ while she kissed him lovingly and he eagerly repaid the kiss.

His hands smoothed over her back, forcing her sigh to his mouth, he smiled in response, before he picked her up in his arms, she ran her own arms around his neck to be close to his mouth and to not break the powerful kiss.

And as Julius kept kissing her, he carried her in their bedroom, to spend their night together with dreamful sleep, to be fresh for the journey to Olympia in following days.


	3. Greece And Bath

_A.N.: God –or Gods in our case ;-) - has very interesting sense of humor…really…I thought after this week it couldn't be any better, after scary talks of upcoming graduation this year, I also realized my final exam for driving lessons is exactly the day our class shall go to trip into our main city for three days (so naturally I'm not coming along with them), then since I'm seeing Patti in London, is exactly on the day my class leaves into Spain for one week, so guess who is not coming along for another trip ! And as the last drop, I found out that one of my family members had car accident during this week, thankfully the unnamed person is with no harm, just car is non-usable, so…at least in school we didn't get any homework-yet-so I thought, I shall come home, and my parents shall throw at me all the work they usually have in store for me…_

 _NO ! THANK GOD ! ….I actually don't know if I shall thank for this, but I became ill, and so what one can do while she's chained to bed, wrapped in sheets, drinking hot tea, and with no possible thing to do !_

 _Write ! Right ? :D okay…no longer talks. Here we go, until Gods play in my favor ! ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Just for a few days Rome won't be the main center of Caesar's empire, since all the athletes and fans transports to celebrate the art of sports in its main symbol, grand Olympia.

Greece…Acropolis. Azure sea. Hot days and even hotter nights. And steaming atmosphere of the upcoming Olympic Games.

It was all, which Roxana needed. Finally the break in her stereotype daily routine in Caesar's palace.

And like she happened to be in completely different world, as soon as she stepped on the ground in Greece, everyone excitedly greeted her, all men and women were looking at her, as on a real Greek princess, and gave her the long needed respect of a Greek royalty she still was. Nobody even dared to think of her, as of Caesar's concubine unlike it was in Rome.

Here everyone respected her, and adored her, as it was proper of her dignity.

Here she was always _home_.

,,Roxana !'' Obnoxias excitedly yelped, immediately jumping off his throne in his palace, the instant he spotted his cousin walking in the great hall with wide smile on her beautiful face.

,,Noxie,'' she cried, when she hurried to him, and willingly hugged him, he-despite his rounded figure-lifted her up in his strong arms, high above him with her loud excited squeak of surprise, before he put her back on her feet. She grinned and petted gently his stomach ,,You're twice as curvy as you were the last time we met.''

,,And you're twice as beautiful, my darling,'' he laughed throatily, nodding at her beauty, if he didn't know her, he would say she just blushed. ,,Ave, Caesar !'' Obnoxias immediately bowed as right behind Roxana great Caesar smiled widely at Obnoxias' flattery towards his own cousin.

,,Ave, me !'' Caesar nodded, greeting with Obnoxias. ,,Ever since I've heard, you decided to wed Irina to the winner of Olympic games, I had to come, to see my son winning,'' Julius ran gently his arm around Roxana's waist, his face expression ever so serious.

,,I know, but it was just a little youthful whim of my precious daughter, and since it is the last and only thing I can do for her as her father, I wanted to be willing. Surely you understand oh-Caesar, since she is my only child,'' Obnoxias humbly explained, bowing his head yet few times during his speech, while Roxana smirked at his sweet meekness towards the great emperor.

,,Oh I understand, dear friend. About children, always,'' emperor nodded, with low sigh, and Roxana dryly swallowed the lump in her throat, which formed there each and every time she or Caesar mentioned children, they could never have together.

Feeling instant sooth within the gentle caress of Caesar's hand, which ran down and up her arm.

,,Let me tell you how beautiful you two look together,'' Obnoxias smiled at his cousin, which he knew since they were little, and he felt almost like her brother. And to see her side by side with Caesar was assuring him, that she was in the best hands, she could ever get into.

,,Thank you Noxie, well, where is our little bride ?'' Roxana smiled, finally switching to better topic, and talk with Irina would certainly make her feel much better, and not that Roxana would brag, but she could be even helpful and she could sooth the poor girl, if she was any nervous of her upcoming marriage.

,,She was just out in gardens, and she said she wanted to take a bath before you arrive, so by now, she should be already in her chambers…go ahead, visit her, she wants to speak to you,'' Obnoxias encouraged his cousin, when brunette looked up to Caesar.

,,Well, until servants unpack our stuff, you have as much time with her as you wish. You can do whatever you'd like my dear,'' he smiled down at her, caressing her cheek lightly with the back of his fingers to her delight. ,,Anyway you're here more home, than Caesar. Go, have fun,'' he lifted his hands in approval to his words, before he leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

,,Thank you my love. I will be back to have afternoon bath with you. I need to scrub off that smell after our sail,'' she smiled, giving to his both palms a gentle, affectionate squeeze, when he nodded.

,,I shall have a nap then, before you come back,'' Julius smiled again, before looking in her full chocolate orbs last time, letting her go, as she by memory knew where to find Irina's chambers.

* * *

,,Princess,'' serving maid uttered, catching young girl's attention, she turned from her balcony view to look in her bedroom. ,,Princess Roxana with Emperor has arrived,'' maiden proclaimed, making great smile spread upon Irina's features. ,,She is-''

,,-Here,'' Roxana smiled, with widely spread arms, as she made her entrance inside Irina's bedroom, watching young girl yelp in excitement of her favorite aunt's arrival.

Even though Roxana wasn't her straight aunt, Irina never called her else then "aunt".

,,Auntie !'' Irina's face shinned with her smile, when she literally ran to Roxana's spread arms, and hugged her, getting the same response from her.

,,Dearest, I missed you,'' Roxana sighed, while hugging tightly young princess, muttering to her long hair which was now tangled in intricate splendid bun, before she drew her from her chest and looked over her. ,,Last time I saw you, you were tiny, ten-year-old girl, who loved animals and long walks in garden full of flowers. Now you stand in front of me, as the most beautiful flower of them all…'' Roxana sighed, running her thumb over girl's cheek, smiling at her beauty and maturity.

,,Much did not change, I just grew up. You look still the same as I remember you. Beautiful Afrodité, with shimmer in your eyes,'' Irina bit her lip, nodding, before crushing into Roxana's embrace once more. ,,I missed you too,'' she whispered lowly.

Suddenly girl narrowed back swiftly, her eyes wide ,,You must be hungry ! How was the sail ? Aren't you tired ?''

,,I'm just satisfied to see you, darling,'' Roxana giggled at girl's fervency. Her stomach realized girl's words, and all of a sudden cried for food. ,,Although, something to eat would be delightful, after such sail,'' she admitted, making girl nod at her serving maid, who understood, and went to bring some food and wine for them both.

,,Come, sit,'' Irina showed to nice two divans with a tiny marble table in between them. Roxana gladly sat down, and lifted her legs up, finally feeling little more relaxed, than on the ship.

Irina sat on the divan opposite her, and started ,,I have to speak to you.''

,,Then speak my dear. What bothers you ?'' Roxana smiled soothingly, already knowing, she practically didn't have to ask, it was just natural and polite question.

,,Marriage,'' Irina let out without single hesitation.

Roxana gave her approving nod, listening further, but princess' words surprised her.

,,I'm not glad to say that, but…I don't wish Brutus to win the games. It was on purpose, why I said I shall marry only winner of the games, because,'' she broke off, silencing for a moment.

,,Because ?'' Roxana wasn't surprised at all about her relationship with Brutus, but she was interested, of Irina's purpose of changing her mind.

Young girl swallowed thickly, taking courage ,,I fell in love…''

Roxana smiled, and like it was no big deal, she nodded ,,And who is that lucky Hercules ?''

,,A Gaul,'' Irina uttered softly, watching awaited response.

,,A Gaul ?'' Roxana bulged her eyes, narrowing slowly back into sitting position to better focus.

Now her interest grew to the point, she had to know everything.

,,Yes, you see…his name is Lovesix, and once he sent me a poem about my beauty, and his love towards me, and since then he kept writing to me in his wonderful language, I fell in love with his words,'' Irina melted under her own storytelling, her palms on her chest to sooth her fast beating heart.

,,You never saw him then ?'' Roxana grinned, supporting her chin with her palms, her elbows digging to her knees, while she listened further.

,,I did. Several moons ago, after his last poem arrived, I presented it to my father, and I said how much I love his words, and he showed up in our palace, at the time Brutus came to courting me. Well, he asked what Lovesix has done, that he wants to marry high royal as me, and he said with no fear, he shall win Olympic Games. Brutus surely wanted to quarter him at that instant, but I immediately stopped him, and said I accept the challenge. Thankfully my father agreed about it, and Brutus left…since then I can't stop thinking about _him_ ,'' Irina's face shinned with happiness after each her mention of her lovely Gaul.

,,I see…his words must be really lovely. Is he pretty ?'' Roxana smiled, narrowing to absorb all the news she learnt, but she wasn't upset about them at all, vice versa, she was thrilled of Irina's own mind, and right behavior, she gave the lad the chance to show himself, if he truly deserved her.

,,Beautiful,'' princess almost moaned the word, her eyes closing at the picture of her beloved. ,,You will see him at games, I already heard he registered today with his friends,'' Irina nodded enthusiastically before jumping up. ,,You must read all of his poems !'' she reached to her bookshelf, grabbing a pile of rolled parchments, bringing them to Roxana.

,,I surely must,'' Roxana smiled nodding, and receiving the very first poem from Lovesix in her hands. She rolled open the long parchment, which slipped down to the floor and kept rolling open, until it stopped by the very entrance of Irina's balcony. ,,What a poet you have, I'm sure by now, he must be really head over heels in love with you,'' Roxana giggled, before she slowly started reading, just at the time princess' serving maids brought two big plates of food, fruit and big carafe full of red wine with two nice chalices, placing it all on the table between the divans.

* * *

Irina was pacing impatiently over her balcony, while Roxana kept bravely chewing through the last poem, which has arrived three months ago. She was by the end, when she sighed at the lovely put words of the young man, whose heart was filled with love.

,,Well ?'' Irina asked nervously, rushing to sit opposite Roxana, who narrowed from her lying position.

,,It is wonderful ! All of it ! I'm so proud of you, and your choice, now it remains for him to really win the games. They're not easy, dear. And also you must be careful, if Brutus wanted to discard him…we need to look after our little love-speaker,'' Roxana thought, while she rolled the parchment back with quite effort, since it was really long.

,,Wait…so…you are not upset of my decision ? What about Brutus-''

,,-Brutus has no idea of what he's doing. And he wanted you just like every other man, for your beauty. Caesar doesn't much insist on the marriage between you and him, but keep quiet about it. And what more, Brutus doesn't know a single pleasant word, and his flattery is poor, in compare with Lovesix, who really can express what he feels towards you,'' Roxana smiled, reaching Irina's hand and caressing it soothingly, before narrowing back. ,,Well, I'd rather have you happily married, than to see you live in relationship where you could worry yourself out to hysteria…I'm sure, Brutus would be able of it quite easily,'' Roxana explained, while tapping the rolled parchment at her chin, thinking.

,,You don't know, how much I appreciate your words auntie. I am truly happy, but I'm afraid,'' Irina sighed nodding, when Roxana reached to half empty plate with fruit after she ate the most of the first plate.

,,Of Lovesix's failure ? Don't be…he's Gaul, and if he truly loves you-according to _this-_ '' Roxana waved with parchment in her hand, grin painting her face ,,-I'm sure he will do the best to win your heart in Games too.'' She winked lightly at young princess, while biting mouthful of beautiful red apple.

Irina sighed in relief, finally collapsing on her back on the divan, her head slowly turning to Roxana.

,,I'm sure it's no surprise when I tell you, I can't wait to see him,'' Roxana uttered after swallowing, and drinking from her chalice of wine, before taking another bite.

Irina smiled at her, nodding, turning to her side, and watching her aunt with interest and amazement.

Roxana noticed, and narrowed her brows after swallowing another morsel ,,What ?''

,,You've ate plenty of food, and I don't think it would be due the long sail…how can you eat so much, and still have such wonderful figure ? I eat so little, and still I feel turgid after each intake of breath !'' Irina narrowed in sitting position, watching Roxana laugh loudly, while she laid herself on the divan, and continued in eating.

,,A great energy use, my dear…it is no secret, and I have nothing to be ashamed of when I say, that Caesar keeps me pretty _busy_ , day and night,'' Roxana chuckled throatily, biting again from her apple.

,,You mean…'' princess gestured with her hand, like she was too embarrassed to spoke the words.

,,Sex, darling, yes,'' Roxana nodded, looking at Irina's shocked expression, which only made her laugh. ,,I probably should have said something like "The Service of Venus" probably, well...'' Roxana nodded chuckling lowly, biting the last morsel of apple.

,,No-no-I just… _day_ and night ?'' Irina asked surprised, not puzzled of the conversation at all, since she had nobody to talk with about it practically.

,,Well, Julius is very fervent I can tell, but it's only for good, considering my sexual appetite,'' Roxana grinned, watching how Irina's eyes now widened with interest. ,,And I can proudly say, he's the best lover of all men I ever made love with,'' she admitted freely, putting apple core on the half empty plate, reaching for her chalice and taking a big gulp of wine.

,,Men ?'' Irina's brows furrowed suddenly.

Roxana nodded, sitting up, still holding her wine, she started slowly explaining ,,Well, yes…you see…you don't have to talk about this much, alright, but…yes. Ever since I turned eighteen years, I had great craving for love making, and so…secretly of course, I have had – _several-_ men _before_ the great emperor himself. But he is the most passionate men I've ever met, and I couldn't bear the thought of straying from him,'' Roxana smiled almost dreamily at the end of her explanation.

,,Well, that's pleasant to know, you have wide tastes which Caesar is able to fulfill,'' Irina smiled widely, surprising Roxana, since she thought the conversation and the topic itself isn't much pleasant for young princess, who was still virgin and freshly about to become a bride.

,, _Not only_ to fulfill, deary. He is…an _outburst_ of love itself. I couldn't wish for more,'' Roxana winked at Irina, drinking again slowly from her chalice.

,,And what about marriage ?'' Irina suddenly asked, that Roxana nearly choked on her gulp.

She tried to steady herself from coughing, clearing her throat while sitting up slowly ,,Well, that is slightly complicated topic for us at the moment. Let's talk about sex itself.''

Irina blushed slightly, and audibly swallowed ,,Well, I never thought of it much, but ever since I saw Lovesix, I cannot keep myself away, from thinking of his strong arms around me.'' Surprising Roxana again, making her smile come back to her features, while she put her empty chalice on the table. Irina closed her eyes dreamily and sighed, hugging herself ,,Of thinking how he holds me, while he kiss me.''

,,And ?'' Roxana nodded, gesturing with her finger to encourage young girl to continue.

Irina uncomfortably looked around herself, as they were alone in the room.

,,Come on, there is nobody who could hear us, and be sure I won't talk about it with a soul !'' Roxana assured her quickly to disprove young girl's worries.

Biting her lip, Irina smiled and continued still dreamily ,,I imagine he visits me at night.''

,,Good start,'' Roxana's smile get wider.

,,And he climbs up to my chambers, and we talk first. Then he starts kissing me, and his strong hands moves over my body,'' Irina's eyes fluttering at her imagination.

,,Yes,'' Roxana agreed, leaving ever so slightly forward as to better hear, or imagine with young princess.

,,And he kisses down my neck and…'' Irina silenced for a while.

,,And ?'' Roxana briskly and greedily nodded asking. When she saw princess struggling with words, she smiled knavishly ,,Where else would you like him to kiss you ?''

Irina felt her throat incredibly dry ,,On my tummy…and my legs too…and then higher, my thighs. And then…''

Roxana narrowed, grinning and crossing her hands on her chest, when Irina's eyes opened ,,Well, now you see, why I couldn't stay a virgin.''

,,What if he won't win the games ?'' princess asked worriedly, her brows furrowing.

,,Darling I told you, don't be afraid of that…and if you really are, and you really love him, and you have your dream…then you should wish for him to really come some night,'' Roxana winked at young princess again, making her smile after all. ,,Oh I'm so happy to know, that from that little girl I once used to know, truly grew up a _woman_ !'' Roxana nodded her approval, happiness painting her features at once.

* * *

Roxana had already dressed in light white toga, ready to take bath with Caesar, as she was told he was taking his nap in the main hall of Obnoxias' palace. She walked herself through the little hall from their bedroom to the main hall, walking between the men who were unpacking the rest of their stuff, noticing how several of them turned to have better view on her, it made her smile. Her curves were beautifully covered in the light fabric, and almost visible. She barefoot approached the throne from the side, suddenly spotting Julius sitting on throne, leg over leg, head supported by his hand, he was asleep. She admired the way, how marvelous he looked when he slept _like that_ , and that he could actually sleep in such position.

And how beautiful he was, when he was fast asleep.

Creeping up behind him, she wanted to gently wake him, with beautiful kiss, as she used to do, but before she could reach his sweetly sleeping form, the room pierced loud voice.

,,Ave, dad !'' Brutus had interrupted Caesar's sleep, and Roxana's aim, giving her body a great lurch, since she didn't know about him, until he stood in front of them. Caesar's eyes blinked softly, to adjust at the situation, so he could respond to the intruder.

,,Better to not wake sleeping Caesar like that,'' Julius sighed irritably, when he turned his head and smiled immediately, spotting Roxana beside him. ,,Love, you're already here,'' he smiled, she finally had the chance to kiss him.

,,Hi Roxana,'' Brutus interrupted again, which made Roxana sigh angrily too now, when she narrowed and through gritted teeth greeted him too.

,,Good afternoon,'' she uttered with bitter smile, which was the only smile she could offer at the moment.

,,I'm sorry. I just got in,'' Brutus apologized idly, while stepping close to them, looking over Roxana from head to toe, before forcing his eyes back on his father. ,,A huge chariot jam held me up,'' he explained. ,,All roads lead to Rome, but try getting out !'' he laughed softly at his own poor joke.

Caesar tried to keep his eyes on Roxana, the only one who could sooth him at the moment of his rode tore from his sleep, but Brutus kept talking.

,,Settling in with the Greeks ?'' he turned, looking around himself, how servants were unpacking things.

Julius sighed loudly again, uttering ,,Caesar has moved the house. Greece is part of the Empire. Caesar is at home everywhere.''

Oh how Roxana loved, when he spoke proudly about himself as of Caesar.

,,Darling, we should have our bath,'' Roxana softly reminded, while leaning down again, holding the toga tighter to her chest, to not be revealed too much, when she kissed her beloved sweetly.

,,Right, it is almost prepared, I've been waiting for you,'' Caesar smiled up at her, as she gently caressed his arm through his white toga. He was also prepared, to not delay with undressing himself.

,,Right ! Since you're talking about bath, I have something for you !'' Brutus reminded the pair, he was still present on the room, taking over their attention. ,,Look what I've brought you from Rome,'' he smiled while pulling out tall phial with something in it.

,,What is it this time ?'' Caesar squinted his eyes judgingly at the phial, already suspecting something wrong was coming.

Brutus looked at the phial in his hand, before looking back at his father ,,Bath salts. Incredible. They soften up your skin.'' He smiled narrowing with the phial, explaining ,,They relax you. You know what ? I'll prepare it to your bath so you could try it right away !'' He pointed at the bath behind the large columns which were lining the hall on the left side.

He went to the bath with the phial.

Roxana shrugged, when Julius looked at her suspecting something, she was unusually calm, although talking in whisper to her lover ,,Maybe they're really good. What can be bad about bath salts ?''

,,A perfumer makes them near catacombs,'' they heard Brutus yet explaining, while he went to bath, and moved with the faucet, to add more warm water to bath.

The fact about catacombs made Roxana suddenly uneasy as well, that her brows furrowed. She knew too well what kind of individuals lived near catacombs, and it was just too strange for her, just as for Caesar.

,,A lovely fellow,'' Brutus added from the distance. ,,You know papa, you're out conquering day in, day out. Empire building's fine, but you ignore your local shopkeepers now, and that's a pity,'' he uttered, while strewing the salts within water, muttering something for himself afterwards.

Roxana shared with Caesar the same look, while he stood up and slowly walked towards the bathroom with her just two steps behind him.

,,Dad ! Ignore the bubbles, they're normal,'' Brutus announced, while coming back, as Roxana stood just behind Julius.

She ignored Brutus for a moment, as she couldn't keep herself away from admiring emperor's exposed, tanned shoulder and part of his back. She caressed his back to his delight, and spread few sweet kisses over his revealed skin, making him smile amusingly at her momentarily lust.

,,The water's too hard here, that'll soften it,'' Brutus nodded, while stepping closer to the pair, when Roxana slowly wrapped her free arm around Julius waist from behind to be closer to his muscular body, and nuzzled her face gently to his bare shoulder and part of his arm just above his golden bracelet.

,,Nothing worse than itching in your armour,'' Brutus smiled widely, gesturing his words by rubbing his armour.

When Caesar and even Roxana did not respond, Brutus' smile quickly faded.

,,Right…father, Roxana, have a delicious bath,'' he smiled softly, before almost rapidly leaving the room, taking helmet on his way out, as Julius walked slowly towards bathroom, Roxana following him in swift steps.

Caesar stepped in front of the prepared bath, and slowly looked over it, examining the pink, bubbly surface of the water with Roxana, who stood just beside him.

,,What do you think ?'' he asked turning to his love, while she bit her lip uncomfortably, knowing it wasn't quite alright.

But after all, what could be bad about bath salt, right ?

She shrugged, wanting to bring her toe to the surface of the water, when Julius immediately stopped her.

,,No…bath tester !'' he called out, while hugging Roxana's waist and drawing her close to his chest.

Tall man appeared from behind a corner, and jumped towards them as quick as possible. Caesar tapped at his own chest, and pointed at the bath.

Tester looked over the bath with smile, before his eyes softly trailed the petit Goddess in front of Caesar, he slowly dropped his loosen tunica off his tall form. Roxana bit her lip to over her grin, when her eyes trailed servants muscular body, she softly smirked for herself after spotting his manhood, which wasn't the smallest one.

Waiting for result of their test, they watched tester step within water, before rubbing his palms and jumping all in. The bath fizzled and one large bubble popped just in the middle, but tester did not come up. After couples of seconds, as the stood in silence in shock Roxana covered her mouth hurriedly to deny the cry that bubbled up after realizing the servant had probably dissolved.

Julius very quickly hugged her to his chest, as her eyes filled with tears and slowly rolled down her cheeks, when she became pale in face from shock. She shook her head, not able vocalize her words, which were flying through her mind.

Caesar stood motionless, caressing her cheek with his jaw dropped, as she cried ,,H-he…''

,,I think so,'' Julius uttered, swallowing thickly.

,,That bastard !'' she suddenly burst out, still paralyzed. ,,That could have happened to you o-or me, oh-dear Jupiter !'' Roxana shook her head to drive away her terrible thoughts.

Caesar immediately called for servants to clean the bath to be usable ever again, while soothing Roxana.

,,Shh-love, I assure you, Brutus won't go unheeded,'' he promised, and only after his soothing she finally eased herself. ,,I'm sorry for the tester-''

,,-Me too, but that could have happened to you !'' Roxana reached Julius' cheek, caressing him, soothing herself he was still there. ,,We-we shall be far more careful from now on,'' she nodded hurriedly, just as Caesar nodded in approval, hugging her tighter to his chest.

,,Come…let's have bath in another bathroom, until they clean it all,'' Caesar wrapped his arm around her weakened form, slowly guiding her away.

* * *

They transported to another, larger bathroom after informing Obnoxias about what had happened, to avoid any other disaster, while cleaning the poisoned bath.

They called another tester, while standing in front of freshly prepared bath deep in the heart of Obnoxias palace, and only after being sure, everything was alright, Roxana was able to go within the steaming water.

,,Are you alright, my love ?'' Caesar caressed her shoulder, making her look at him, while servant made his way out of the bath, taking towel and walking away after successful testing, leaving the bathroom.

Roxana slowly nodded, weak smile spreading upon her features ,,Yes…now with you.'' She was sorry for the tester, but she was far more happy, she and Julius did not succumb and enter that poisoned bath.

,,Good…we won't let that bastard of mine to spoil our moments together, hmm ?'' he smiled down at her, when Roxana's face tone went back to normal.

Julius leaned down to kiss her, before she dropped her toga, and slowly stepped inside the bath, feeling the hot embrace of water, she swam to the opposite edge of bath.

Her hair was longer than before couple of weeks, that it now slightly brushed the surface of water, the ends of her soft brown tresses becoming wet, she noticed.

As she turned herself, and finally eased in the water, succumbing to its warm caress, she sighed ,,My hair grew, I should let my serving maid to cut it.''

,,I think you look most delightful, but if it'll make you feel better, I shall manage it for you,'' Julius smiled, while naked stepping into bath to join her, walking to her.

Roxana smiled, watching him approach, she sighed as she supported her body against the wall of bath.

,,Did you had a good talk with Irina ?'' Julius smiled when he finally reached her, leaning above her.

,,Oh-yes I did. I calmed her down about getting married, and I think she's more ready now,'' Roxana approved with nod, before running her hands up Caesar's muscular tanned chest.

,,I'm glad to hear that,'' Julius smiled down at her, leaning closer, kissing her lovingly, while pressing his body hers.

,,Oh-'' Roxana gasped surprised, when she felt his arousal brushing over her lower stomach, she grinned up at her lover naughtily ,,-Seems like our _little emperor_ is ready to _conquer_.''

,,Oh he is, he couldn't wait for his lovely domain to be claimed,'' Julius chuckled, lifting Roxana's thigh and circling it around his waist swiftly.

,,Oh-Juli,'' Roxana breathed out, when her lover pressed one big open-mouthed kiss on her pulse point, and his fingers danced across her thigh. ,,Juli, I'm uncivilized after that time spent on the ship. Wait at least, until the serving maids will shave me,'' Roxana giggled as emperor kept tickling her neck with his sweet affectionate kisses.

,,I cannot wait any longer my dear,'' he breathed huskily to her skin, making her eyes flutter, and butterflies fill her stomach with desire for him.

Gods ! He was brilliant teaser.

He kept kissing lower from her neck, distracting her from her disapproval, when his lips glided over her hardened rosy peak of her right ample breast.

,,Caesar !'' she moaned under his sweet pressure, she couldn't help herself, but succumb to his tempting sucks upon her rosy bud, and when he involved his teeth and gently grazed her taut nipple, she cried out harshly. Heat surging between her thighs, not caused by the warm water itself.

Feeling more arousal assaulting her, when Julius clutched his lower body to hers, and his pulsating length rubbed against her entrance.

,,Gods !'' she moaned, her head tipping back, colliding with the wall of bath with dull thud, she didn't cared of her pubic hair anymore, she grappled the edge of bath above her head, and curled her other leg around his waist, reaching for him to drew him within.

Her body lifted sharply up against the wall of bath with his first thrust, she letting out low cry of pleasure, when he brought his mouth back to hers and silenced the rest of her cry with his passionate kiss, moving himself deeper within her velvet heat.

She gasped into his kiss, feeling that wonderful stretching of his member, her eyes closed to savor the pleasure, while her other hand ran over his shoulder, and tried to press his body even closer to her own.

She felt his both hands transporting to her buttocks, gently massaging her muscles of her beautiful backside, while he started slowly deliberately moving his hips to cause the pleasure flow.

His mouth never allowing her to let her moans escape, he eagerly swallowed each and every one of them, kissing her deeply but lovingly. Her nails dug into his shoulder, and brushed down his skin, only driving Julius wild by her ministrations.

,,Jupiter ! Love, you're teasing,'' he grinned to her shoulder, where he bit with his white teeth, causing her whimper at the feel, before he sucked on the spot, rocking his hips to meet hers, never speeding up, only cruelly slow pushing Roxana with him over the edge. ,,Show me how wild I'm making you feel,'' he demanded softly against her skin wet from his kisses, his soft lips trailing his way up her neck, until his gorgeous mouth found her earlobe and bit even there.

,,Julius !'' Roxana cried loud, her voice bounced off the stony walls of the desolated bathroom, she was too well aware of couple of men servants present in the room behind the curtains, but she couldn't help herself.

Scratching down Caesar's back, she convinced herself to lean forward and reward her lover with a lustful bite of her own too upon his neck, Julius groaning wildly to her ear, sending shiver down her spine.

 _,,Love –hhh –love –hhh –Ju-Juli ! OH GODS !''_ Roxana couldn't stay quiet, when his pubic hair teased the sweet love bud just above her entrance, she squealed desperately under his weight, when he pressed himself more at her, nearly driving out of her lungs her last breath.

 _,,Roxana, oh-dear ! By Jupiter, you make –the most –virtuous sounds…ahhh-do moan –for your emperor,''_ Julius grazed his teeth up and down her pulse point, hotly sucking on his lover's incredibly soft skin. His pulsating length bringing Roxana to heaven by his deliberately slow moves in and out of her velvet heat, causing spasms rip through her entire body, and stars to cloud her vision.

 _,,Caesar,''_ she whimpered a whisper to his ear, when her eyes closed on its own accord, and her nails bruisingly ran down his back, that slight red trails were left upon his tanned skin, he growled all loud to her satisfaction, never stopping bucking his hips forward.

 _,,That is right –my love. Oh love –orgasm with me…ah-Roxie,''_ he kissed his way to her mouth, she was deliriously off her mind, she hardly heard what he said at all, but she was too well aware of her name slipping off his lips, just as much as she was aware of another climax swelling within her.

Bringing herself to kiss him fervently back, she whimpered after hearing his growl, and feeling his tongue ravishing gently her mouth, he throbbed within her, coaxing a small scream of ecstasy to break their kiss, when her voice echoed across the bathroom _,,Julius !''_

At that moment time stopped for her completely.

She felt her heart thumping within her chest, like it was about to jump through her ribs, her ears growing deaf from second to second, her back made a great arch against Caesar's eager tight body, and her eyes closed gently, when her lips parted with lingering moan of her climax.

Caesar immediately lowered his lips to Roxana's heaving breasts, spreading light kisses over both beautiful swells, when he grunted through his last thrust and released his hot pleasure.

He watched his love panting for breath, when her eyes finally fluttered open to see him. He felt her legs weakening in his grip, but it didn't forced him to let go of her, he only hugged her closer to him, while her arms fell around his shoulders exhaustingly. Julius smiled at Roxana, and melted his lips with hers in loving kiss, she yet moaned lowly to his mouth, while resting against the wall of bath, trying to restore herself from the breathtaking pleasure.

,,My love,'' she finally breathed to his mouth when he broke the kiss.

,,Sweet Roxie,'' he smiled down at her, she saw the affectionate sparkle in his crystal eyes.

Melting after his words, she bit her lip, when he finally eased, and was about to discard himself out of her yet seizing heat.

Roxana very quickly recovered her strength within her hands, and trailed them down Caesar's back, and under water, until grabbing handful of his backside which clenched each time she touched him like that, especially after their love making.

She bit her lip and smiled up at her lover naughtily, pressing at his muscles, forcing him to drew himself back deep within her, immediately causing her eyes to flutter due the sensitive feel.

Caesar chuckled dirtily down at her, nuzzling his forehead with hers, whispering ,,You would like to proceed, my sweet ?''

She grinned, lifting her head ever so slightly, closing the tiniest gap between their lips, murmuring to his imperial mouth _,,I want to proceed all night long, dearest…''_

Caesar smiled into their kiss, before he slowly started spreading light kisses from her mouth down her neckline and over her yet slightly heaving bosom, muttering between his kisses _,,Then we shouldn't be idle, Roxie.''_

She closed her eyes, letting her head collide with the bath wall again, savoring each of his kisses, while smiling at the feel of his length, slowly growing hard within her once again.

* * *

 _A.N.: Dolls, I searched literally for few hours the origin of the word "orgasm" and I found out, the word was already used in Ancient Greek, from its original form "orgasmós" – "swelling, excitement". So who would like to complain :D here you have the proof of my righteousness ;-) your gratified ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	4. Playing With The Magic Potion

_A.N.: Dolls I'm so sorry for writing such long chapter, but I didn't want to seperate this at two parts, so at least you have a whole lot of reading for now :D I hope you'll enjoy it. My illness is better, and next I'm coming back to school, which scares me after week absence, well I hope I won't die. Anyway, read, enjoy and write reviews to let me know if the story is going well ! I'd love to hear from you again after another long lasting silence...I miss your reviews, I miss the communication with you. Sending as much love as I can, with warm optimism your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Caesar lied on his back, while Roxana leaned above him, her body supported half by his strong body, and half by her arm beside emperor's head. She was kissing him lovingly and ever so gently, while outside their bedroom already started spreading darkness.

She finally made herself to drew her lips from his, when she looked down in his crystal blue eyes, smiling at his happy features, her fingers lightly caressed his silver hair ,,We should have some sleep, to be fresh for the start of games tomorrow.''

Caesar smiled contentedly, his hand pleasantly running over her bare back under the sheets ,,I'm quite sure, we'll be fresh after our relaxing afternoon and evening.''

Roxana giggled softly at his words, nuzzling her nose with his, before kissing him affectionately again ,,You're right, but still we should already go to sleep.''

Julius gave her slow nod ,,You're right.'' Lifting his head only lightly to reach her lips in last kiss, after he broke the kiss his head buried in pillow, he uttered sleepily ,,Good night my Goddess.''

,,Good night my Caesar,'' Roxana smiled, before shifting and laying her head on his set shoulder to be as close as was possible, while his arm wrapped around her only hugged her gently closer to his body.

She closed her eyes, but as much as she was tired, she somehow couldn't fall asleep. And she knew too well the reason why. She was simply excited. Excited from being in Greece, with her beloved, and the thrill of upcoming games and seeing Irina's lover kept her awake.

Her eyes slowly opened again, she blinked, adjusting at the darkness, when she heard Julius breathing lightly, he was already asleep. He could sleep in any situation, and she admired that, because at such moments she was free to creep out of bed and stare at starry night from the balcony.

Slowly and very carefully she wrenched from his gently grip, letting him sleep, while she stood up from bed, and reached for his toga on the floor. Wrapping it around her body lazily, she narrowed, and silently walked to balcony, to look how servants from Obnoxias' palace already started enlightening the pathways all around the palace, as the dark covered entire country, only full moon shinning through the soundless night.

She smiled for herself, looking around for few moments, before she slowly turned and her eyes descended on her sleeping emperor in their large bed. Her smile get only wider, while she stepped back inside their bedroom, dropped the toga off her body and as silently as she crept out of bed, as silently she slid back beneath the light sheets, and to Caesar's set arms.

Pillowing her head by his chest she felt his arm instinctively hugging her body to him, while she closed her eyes and at the sound of his heartbeat she slowly succumbed to sweet sleep.

* * *

Morning sun spreading within the room, and Caesar was the first to wake. He loved watching his Goddess sleep, because even then she looked beautiful as ever. In other situation he would enjoy the view for longer time, but he knew, they should not delay for the beginning of games, and so he gently caressed his fingers over Roxana's jaw line, she letting out low sigh as a sign of interruption of her dream.

He tried so hard, but he couldn't help himself and descended with his lips on her chin, slowly carefully trying to wake her by light kisses, which aimed lower her beautiful neck, and by the time his soft lips met her collarbone, Roxana smiled, her eyes blinking open.

,,Good morning my love,'' he muttered to her neck, before straightening himself to look in her chocolate brown eyes, which were searching for the source of her wakening.

,,Good morning Juli,'' Roxana smiled sleepily up at her lover, before being immediately silenced by sweet kiss.

,,We have to prepare ourselves for the games,'' Caesar uttered, looking down at her, as she yet deliriously blinked her eyes few times more to really wake.

,,Hmm,'' she sighed with light nod, her eyes meeting his again.

,,Carpe diem, Roxana,'' he smiled, his hand caressing her cheek.

,,Carpe diem,'' she nodded in approval, reaching with her hand the back of his silver hair, where she'd tangled her fingers and brought him back down to kiss her once more, before they shall start dressing.

* * *

They could already hear the fanfares as they approached their high places at the stadium.

Caesar dressed in his typical colors. Bloody red, long tunica with matching toga adorned by its edges with golden patterns. His golden belt, bracelets and rings with his golden laurel wreath made his look far more royal than Obnoxias'.

Roxana by his side wore milky white stola with half long sleeves-opened by her shoulders-and light blue toga wrapped over her shoulder and waist.

Holding Julius' hand in hers, Roxana audibly swallowed. One could tell the sound of fanfares could drown that slight noise she made, but Caesar noticed, and gave to her hand a gentle squeeze, taking over her attention, she looked up at him with light inquiring smile.

,,Are you ready, my love ?'' Julius smiled down at her, waiting for her response.

She has not appeared in Greek public for such a long time, and as she approached the situation of facing the crowd of people who knew her, especially when she was about to appear with Caesar by her side, just made her slightly nervous, but she didn't want to let him know.

,,Of course I am, my dearest,'' she smiled, ignoring butterflies within her stomach as they were taking step after step up to their seats.

And as they reached the top, the crowd cheered excitedly.

That made her smile wider, the feeling of being beloved by her people finally eased her.

They stopped to be greeted by the crowd, which was now drowning the sound of fanfares. They could hear excited yells and screams of Greek people and visitors, who were about to watch their representatives during the games.

,,Ave, Caesar !''

,,Caesar !''

,,Irina ! Irina !''

,,Roxana !''

,,Princess Roxana !''

,,Obnoxias !''

They stepped slowly down around the four seats meant for Roxana, Caesar, Obnoxias and Irina, during listening to all greetings, straightly walking forward to greet the crowd and all representatives, as it is proper for royalty.

Standing by the edge of balcony, Caesar was lifting his hand in greeting of The Emperor. Irina was waving, just as excitedly as Roxana with wide smile on her face, while Obnoxias briefly tried to imitate Caesar, who gave him inquiring look, so Greek king rather stopped, and only nodded at the crowd.

And as fanfares begun again, the sound echoed through the Olympia, while the representatives of each domain started making their way around the stadium, while arbitrals of the games on the opposite side of royalty introduced themselves as well.

First people who walked around the stadium were people of Greece. Roxana waved smilingly, hearing the cheers all around filling the air.

When Rome representatives came out from the gate, being led by Brutus himself on chariot with black horses, they could hear whistles, which was mark of highly rude attitude towards the men of Rome-or only Brutus himself-from the crowd.

Roxana giggled slightly for herself, seeing Caesar's cold expression at whistling on his son. After all Brutus deserved it after what he nearly had done to him, Caesar let him bathe in the negative response of the people.

Next Germans and right after them people of Hispania, they slowly walked around the stadium, slowly starting to make a row beside Greeks in front of the Emperor, king and princesses.

Then Egyptians, who received a loud ovation too, and as the last ones a very small group of three people –The Gauls.

As they walked around and closer around the seats of royalty, Roxana had the chance to look over the three, and she smiled when she spotted the only young man, holding the representative flag with Gaul symbol on it.

Roxana softly leaned to Irina on her left side and uttered just for young princess to hear it ,,You were right…he _**is**_ beautiful.'' She smiled knavishly at Irina, when young princess nodded in approval, before they greeted them as well.

But Lovesix wasn't the only one who captured Roxana's attention. She slowly examined the small blonde Gaul beside him too. He looked strong as well, and his look was just unusual for her sight, so different from those muscular and shaved Romans or Egyptians she was used to.

Sure, Gauls weren't the only men with moustaches, but that blonde individual just smiled at her, and she wasn't mistaken, because he even waved at her in greeting. And such simple thing enlightened interest within her mind.

As all representatives rowed in front of them and fanfares climaxed their notes, Brutus held his hand up, loudly shouting ,,Ave, papa !''

Caesar did not changed his stony expression, tapping at his chest, and uttering ,,Ave, me !''

Roxana smiled at his self imperial reflection.

They waited until the starter of games lit the flame, announcing the beginning, and servants unrevealed each name of each domain above their own stands.

Roxana turned to Caesar, smiling at him when he turned to her, and taking her hand he walked with her, Irina and Obnoxias few steps up, to sit on their seats. Caesar in the middle, on the highest step, Roxana on his left side one step below his level. Irina sat on Roxana's left side, one step lower from her level, and Obnoxias on the other side, two steps below Caesar's level.

All sitting soundly, waiting for the very first discipline to start, as Egyptian walked to the middle of stadium, taking from game servant prepared javelin.

Roxana had the slightest moment to look over him, and over his muscles as he warmed his arm by slight stretching. Somebody from the crowd yelled something, being immediately shushed by the majority of watchers.

Only then Egyptian ran forward and with much strength of his arm he threw the javelin as far as he was able, Roxana watching him with growing grin.

Something was about the games. She didn't allow herself to stray from Caesar, but nobody could take from her the privilege to look over other _materials,_ especially when they were half naked in front of her very eyes.

The javelin pierced the grass on the opposite part of stadium, and Egyptian raised his muscular arms in proud triumph of his throw.

,,That was nice,'' Roxana uttered into Caesar's direction, crossing her arms on her chest, when he looked at her with light smile. ,,I can't disprove the strength of Cleopatra's athletes…'' she added, turning her head back as fanfares announced another representative of next domain.

Greek athlete prepared himself, before running and throwing, letting out low shout of the effort he put in it, and the javelin landed just several feet further than Egyptian's throw.

Roxana giggled loud, just as Obnoxias cheered.

She looked slowly at Caesar, who gave her surprised look, when she uttered ,,But it seems, Greece is still better than Egypt.'' Julius very well knew, on what her innuendo was aimed. At his relationship with Cleopatra, whom she hated, but accepted her as long as she didn't have to meet her face to face.

,,Brutus is next, we'll see, if Rome is _any better_ ,'' Caesar answered, and Roxana nodded, offering a soothing smile to her beloved, before watching the stand of Rome, waiting for Brutus to appear.

But when he wasn't coming, Roxana sighed and waved at the servant who gave her full chalice of red wine, so she could swallow her nervousness with delicious nectar.

At the sound of fanfares, feature appeared in the shadow of stand.

,,There he goes,'' Roxana uttered, taking another gulp of wine, before almost choking at it, when Brutus jumped forward on the light, giving to all present the view on his overdone muscular body.

Irina jumped on her feet from the seat, her mouth opened in disbelief.

He lifted his hand in gesture of admiration towards her, as if he was any hero. He growled and roared like an animal while he started mowing, making audience laugh almost mockingly. Roxana gave to Caesar shocked look, which he shared with her, before his brows furrowed at his son.

Roxana stood up, and caressed Irina's shoulder, breathing out, while shaking with her head ,,That is not him.''

,,How do you mean that ?'' Irina whimpered, never looking at her, but trailing Brutus with her eyes from head to toe as he walked to the middle of stadium. His muscles were abominable and almost disgusting.

,,Well I already saw him half naked, and he never looked like that, I'm sure it's _cheat_ ,'' Roxana nodded, finishing her wine, before turning back to Irina. ,,I need to swallow down my shock, tell me when he's about to throw,'' she slowly left behind the seats to prepared banquet and one divan, she didn't sat down, but took a plate, and started putting on it each kind of fruit, of which the table was full.

,,He shall throw,'' Irina suddenly announced, and Roxana turned with half full plate in her hand, to look, she stood behind her seat, watching how Brutus already, literally ran for it.

But at the moment he was about to throw, his body suddenly lifted into air, as he pierced one of his apparently false muscles on his legs, and flew through the air, high above the stadium.

,,I expected they're false and I thought, that they won't make him any stronger…but I absolutely didn't expect _this_ ,'' Roxana laughed amused, spotting by corner of her eyes Julius' glare at his flying son, she felt sorry for the emperor, but she couldn't help herself and laugh with audience, representatives and Irina herself.

They watched how Brutus flew through tribunes and above the stadium, and when he looked like he shall finally throw, his body changed direction and forced him to fly straight at the royal gallery, aiming at Caesar himself.

Obnoxias rather ran during Brutus' warning scream, just as Irina shifted herself to the side, but Roxana stood on Caesar's left, and just as him, she didn't moved an inch of her body.

,,Look out, Dad !'' Brutus yelled, when he dropped the javelin and at the last moment, before he might hit The Great Emperor, Caesar ducked to the side to Roxana, who watched flying body land just at the table with fruit, crushing it at two pieces, forcing all food to fall to the floor.

Roxana looked at Caesar and caressed his cheek lightly with her palm, to sooth him at least somehow, when emperor looked behind himself at Brutus, who tried to pick up himself from the ground and his hard landing.

,,Hi Roxy,'' he uttered smiling awkwardly, she only smirked, taking one cherry from her plate, eating it. ,,Hi, Dad,'' he nodded, yearning the glare of Caesar's before Brutus slowly walked to stairs to leave.

Roxana sighed loudly, looking at Caesar, and offering him soothing smile and plate with fruit, he eagerly took one bunch of grapes, and started eating, to distract himself from being upset about his son.

Roxana smiled and slowly sat back on her seat to watch upcoming discipline, throwing of disc.

Before the discipline might start, Roxana leaned to Irina and whispered ,,Gauls are playing now ?''

,,Mhmm,'' Irina nodded slowly, watching German walking towards the spot from where he shall throw.

,,Good,'' Roxana nodded, looking over the German, half naked, she smirked, leaning close to Irina again and adding ,,How do you like other men's looks, so far ?''

Irina turned her head to Roxana with slightly surprised expression.

,,I didn't look at their figure at all,'' young princess shook with her head.

Roxana chuckled quietly ,,That's a shame. Look at this German…he has nice chest and hair on the right places…''

,,I don't like hairy men,'' Irina stated softly, and Roxana smirked a little bit louder.

,,Well, I think you should get used to it, if you want your Gaul to win…he won't shave as Romans do. And besides…if the hair is truly on the _right places_ -'' Roxana winked ,,-it give its own sort of pleasure too, my dear. Think about it, and look over other men too.''

Roxana smiled knavishly, while leaning back into her seat, eating another cherry, when she watched the German throw the disc pretty far.

He proudly tapped at his chest, and showing off his muscles he went with head up, straight back to his stand.

Fanfare announced the next representative, and from Gaul's stand shinned sudden light, it made both of princesses watch the upcoming Gaul with far greater concern than before.

It was the one, who waved at Roxana, she didn't know why, but she smiled as she stopped eating for the while and watched him.

He took the disc and pretended it was too heavy for him, before he laughed hardly, and walked to the spot where German was not two minutes ago.

,,Alright,'' Irina uttered, catching over Roxana's attention, but briefly. ,,Since you like to look over the others, than what do you think about this one ?'' young princess crossed her hands on her chest.

Roxana laughed softly, never straying from walking Gaul with her eyes, she muttered ,,Cute those wings on his helmet. I'll tell you further opinion, after he'll throw.'' She had already some opinion, but was too busy to tell Irina, since she wanted to focus on him better.

Irina smiled, when the blonde Gaul looked straight at her and Roxana, he made a gesture in greet and salute at once, before he smiled, and looked forward where he shall throw.

Roxana shifted on her seat to better see, biting her lip, when Gaul was trying to find technique how to throw, before he, completely lazily moved his hand with the disc behind his back and around his left side, throwing the disc with quite strength all over the stadium.

Roxana's mouth fell open as she watched the disc-as the rest of the audience-fly very swiftly across the entire stadium, until it hit straight at the right arm of statue on top of one walkway, high above the tribunes full of watchers.

Roxana's parted lips formed a wide grin of great surprise, she looked at same shocked Irina, Roxana nodded ,,And how strong these Gauls are…aren't they ?''

,,Lovely,'' Irina nodded smiling wide, with happiness of bigger hope for Lovesix to win.

Roxana looked at the Gaul who walked away, she breathed out ,,Impressive.''

Caesar heard her and looked at her, how her eyes were glued to the Gaul, and how she ate contentedly another of her cherries, before next discipline had its turn.

Quite fat Hispanian walked to place from where he shall throw, while people of Hispania stormed on tribunes, to encourage him while he took from game servant the ball.

,,And this one ?'' Irina smirked again, looking at Roxana, who contentedly ate, only few strawberries on her plate left.

Roxana laughed hardly, shaking with her head ,, _Not_ this one…'' But after looking how he stretched out his arm, she quickly added ,,Though he might be really strong…he doesn't look that attractive to me.'' The sound of cheering audience perfectly drowned their little conversation, so Roxana would not worry of Caesar hearing her.

Irina giggled softly with light approving nod of her aunt's proclaim, while they watched how Hispanian threw the ball and nearly hit the game servant with it on the opposite side of stadium.

He cheered loudly, huffing at his triumph, but not for long as fanfares announced another representative, which was the third of our Gauls.

He was also full-fledged, but he did not make any mark of being scared of his following output, as he was passing by the Hispanian.

He took the ball and with ease he languidly threw it from hand to hand, like he was playing with it as if it was light as feather. Roxana shifted in her chair better, putting down her strawberry to not choke on it, if this Gaul might surprise her, and she didn't have to wait for too long.

He looked at the statue far in front of him, the very statue which was now lacking one arm. Roxana with Caesar, Obnoxias and Irina too looked at the statue as well.

Roxana smiled with parted lips as she looked back at Gaul ,,Oh-no he shall-''

She didn't even manage to finish her sentence when he squinted and with such graciousness he threw the ball so lazily, it flew swiftly, cutting through the air until it hit the second arm of statue.

,,By Jupiter,'' Roxana exhaled shocked, landing hard with her back against her seat as the performance of the obviously strong Gaul completely grounded her.

Irina put palm on her chest, breathing out ,,That was…''

,,Impressive,'' Roxana nodded absentmindedly, looking how Gaul smiled for himself. She had to swallow thickly, to clear her throat from surprise she added with expert smile ,, _Easily…_ ''

She looked at Caesar, who gave her just the same shocked look, she giggled ,,You never told me, Gauls were _such_ strong.''

But Caesar only grinned and nodded ,,That only makes my conquers even far valuable, doesn't it ?''

Roxana smiled at him, biting her lip, she watched how Julius winked at her, when nobody was looking at him, she exhaled, feeling her mouth dry form sudden lust for him. Always when he talked about his strength, or his conquers, it made her crave him greatly.

She contentedly ate the rest of her fruit on plate, before fanfares and arbitrals made their final verdict, and called the winners of today's disciplines to the podium.

The strongest Gaul stood on top of three stairs, the blonde Gaul just the step below and Greek athlete on the third step, each receiving one olive branch as symbol of their triumph.

Fanfares sounded and all stood clapping at the great Gauls, while Roxana looked at the statue, she giggled, smiling at Irina, while clapping ,,I think, she is pretty _armless_ now.''

Her joke made young princess laugh hardly, before their attention overtook the characteristic voice of nobody else, but spoiled brat.

Brutus moved himself straight towards the podium of winners, loudly yelling for everybody to hear him ,,Objection ! Complaint ! Protest !'' He pointed viciously at Gauls, while he stopped just in front of them. ,,They're cheating !'' he yelled, and Roxana rolled her eyes towards heaven, growling irritably.

Looking at Caesar and leaning closer to him, he lowered his head slightly to hear her ,,As if he wasn't.''

,,Just wait,'' Julius nodded, watching and waiting patiently for his son's vindication of his protest.

Brutus rudely continued in pointing at winners and nearly screaming from fury ,,These Gauls have taken a magic potion to be invincible !''

Roxana gaped at him, how could he be so spoiled to say such thing.

The blonde Gaul scoffed loudly, answering with no shame ,,And you took nothing ?''

Roxana giggled softly with Irina together, when they both remembered how he flew awkwardly across the stadium and landed even more awkwardly at the table with fruit.

,,That's different, I lost,'' Brutus defended himself lowly, while looking at arbitrals, who scooted together to consult the hard complaint.

After a moment or two, arbitrals narrowed and announced ,,We'll use the beetlyser test !''

Roxana bit her lip and slowly sat down as emperor, king and young princess, all waiting for what comes.

Caesar turned himself on his seat, leaning to Roxana and asking ,,Since you know the games better than I, explain what does that mean ?''

,,Well,'' Roxana nodded, and slowly gave Caesar her answer ,,Arbitrals will bring special beetles from Olympia, which are sort of trained. The Gauls are supposed to blow within them, and the point is, the beetles should not swell more than several inches-I'm not sure how many, since it's been long time when I watched the games last time.''

Caesar nodded expertly at such smart way of how to reveal cheaters, he watched how one of arbitrals brought a nice box to the Gauls. Opening it and showing three beetles, they explained to Gauls what they shall do, and performed on one himself, before giving chance to Gauls.

They both took each of beetles, and slowly started blowing.

Roxana watched carefully, her eyes widening when the blonde's beetle swelled greatly, but it was nothing in compare to the taller Gaul, before both beetles suddenly flew backwards from being literally overblown.

,,Oh-no,'' Roxana exhaled lowly, looking at Irina, when the verdict was clear. Gauls had cheated as well, even when they didn't seem to.

After another very quick discussion of arbitrals, they all announced ,,The Gallo-Romans are disqualified ! For using magic to augment their prowess.''

Roxana looked at Irina, how she disappointedly looked at Lovesix who stood by Gaul's stand. Roxy reached to young princess, caressing her arm to sooth her.

Arbitrals announced through loud whistling of the crowd ,,And so the winner of this heat is…''

They looked at the steps of winners, before turning back to audience and announcing with proud smile ,,Greece !''

Everybody burst in loud cheers, which echoed all across the stadium, and Roxana smiled at least at the winery of her own domain, she clapped.

Caesar looked at her with cold expression and she pouted at him softly. She knew he doesn't mean it, but he was so patriotic, and sort of self-centered, he wouldn't clap at winery of somebody else, than his own.

,,Couldn't you at least once admit that some of your domain is better than Romans ?'' she smiled cutely at him, blinking few times, it melted him, but he wouldn't let her know by his expression. ,,At least for me ?'' she added, already losing any hope, that he would admit it, but wide smile laced her features with sooth, when he lifted his hands and clapped slowly in approval.

* * *

In the afternoon, as Caesar had planned, was standing in his sheer white robe and toga with golden edges and golden laurel wreath on top of his head, narrowing straight as a model for a statue of his head. His expression literally suggestive to a stone, while he was partly glaring by one at Brutus, who soundly sat on the divan beside him, listening to following thunder.

 _,,A single defeat could be fatal,''_ Caesar spoke yet calmly, Roxana could hear from her distant place, as she stood on balcony, looking down on the grounds of Obnoxias' palace, but listening very carefully to what Caesar might say. She knew her place, and wanted to give him space to preach his own son.

 _,,Your performance is a disgrace !''_ Caesar pressed harder, but that time he looked at Brutus and completely lost his temper at the sight of him. _,,Listen, if you don't win, you won't just lose your wedding, but your status too,''_ he said firmly with low voice, before bursting out. _,,Caesar will give you the Empire's most barbaric little province ! You'll never set sandal in Rome again, by Jupiter ! And by Caesar myself ! Ave !''_

Roxana shook her head with silent giggle. Julius' monologue gave her shiver, as he yelled and screamed at his son with that velvet voice of his. She could never tell how it could arouse her, but it did, especially, when Brutus muttered something for himself, and Caesar yelled out of control.

 _,,What did you say ?!''_

 _,,Me ? Nothing,''_ Brutus lowly defended himself with nervous chuckle. After while admitting he spoke he added _,,Oh yes, I was thinking out loud. I'll give dad a gift !''_

 _,,Be gone !''_ Caesar stormed, moving himself closer to balcony, letting the sculptor now work without model as it wasn't needed anymore. _,,Your helmet !''_ Caesar yet shouted at Brutus, who was apparently leaving, until he rushed out of the hall, and Julius walked himself to balcony, to waiting Roxana.

She turned at him, smiling up wide, her hands ran up his chest, fondling his muscles when she praised ,,You've done it. You scared him out. I'm proud of you, my love, of how you spoke to him.''

Caesar didn't even smiled at her, even though her eyes soothed him slightly, when he growled through his teeth, never noticing her palms kept sensually caressing him ,,But I'm not proud of _him_ ! How he could be my son ? He's a disgrace by his face, by his manners, and now even by his athletic behavior !''

,,Shh-love,'' Roxana smiled, cupping his cheeks to ease him and force him to look at her. ,,Don't let him upset you so much. If he won't win, then you'll do, what you said. You're right, he doesn't deserve any tribute…''

,,He doesn't deserve anything from Caesar anymore ! He's…he's…'' Caesar was harshly trying to find the right words, while bursting out again in Roxana's gentle grip, his crystal orbs ticking absentmindedly somewhere around her, never meeting her eyes.

,,Shh-shh-shh,'' Roxana whispered soothingly, her thumb on his lips finally caught his attention, he saw how she smiled at him, and it just made his heart melt, and raise for her at once. ,,I know, you're upset now, but don't let him ruin our day. Please, let me make you feel better,'' she smiled, her chocolate brown eyes shinning for him, when his furrowed brows slightly eased its tension.

,,I just can't stop thinking about him, and about the moment he flew around my head !'' he nearly shouted again, and Roxana bit her lip, tiptoeing, silencing Caesar effectively with passionate kiss.

She exhaled hotly against his parted lips after seeing his face soften under her sensuality _,,You know, what your raised voice does to me, don't you…''_

At that moment his crystals turned lustful, he breathed out the breath he was holding in his chest, while scooting slightly down to her, his body betraying himself at her ministrations, when her palms slid down his chest, and her plump rosy lips were inches from his.

 _,,I should yell at him more often then, my love,''_ Julius growled under his breath, but no more from irritation, but from crystal clear lust in his velvet voice.

Roxana grinned, when his lips brushed over her parted ones, she nodded fractionally _,,You definitely should.''_

His mouth met hers, and his tongue didn't have to beg for permission when she let him kiss her heatedly, his body pressing to hers, she could feel his small emperor growing against her stomach.

She felt the heat pound between her thighs, and she couldn't take it anymore, breathing harshly to his mouth, he nearly overheard _,,Come with me to chambers…I'll make you forget about everything.''_

She didn't have to say it twice, when he put aside the scepter on the lip of balcony railing, before he raised her with ease in his strong arms, and carried her towards their bedroom, never daring to draw his mouth an inch from hers.

They reached their bedroom in few moments, watching how the sunset dipped slowly in the azure sea, while Julius put Roxana on her feet, finally breaking their avid kiss.

She groaned lustfully, pushing sheer white toga off his shoulder, and slowly doing the same with his robe, before she took his laurel wreath and tossed it with a metal cling to the little table beside their bedding. Her palms on his chest, when he kissed her once more, before she pushed him with the full force of her arousal down on bed, never caring he was only half naked, she was content with his opened robe, so she could easily reach him.

Her eyes widening when she bit her rosy lower lip, making him growl, as she popped the button on her left shoulder.

Caesar sighed, looking at her standing there, the lack of her lips on his made him stop thinking about her at all, and think of his son once again. It was the moment of slightest inattention, and all those thoughts boiled in his mind within seconds.

,,By Jupiter, that bastard of mine can't even let me have the pleasure to watch you strip,'' he growled falling on his back.

Roxana shook her head, watching him ,,What do you say ? I thought, you already forgot about him.'' She grinned knavishly, popping the golden button on her right shoulder, letting the stola slip off her petit form, the fabric glazing down her perfect curves.

Julius sighed helplessly, he could see her, but he couldn't feel in the moment ,,How could I forget about him, when he's mocking his status, and therefore Caesar myself !''

Roxana sighed, slowly crawling on bed to him, giving him the full view he usually so appreciated, while she purred teasingly ,,Don't think about him now…you've got better things to do…''

She smiled as she crawled up, and slightly parted his thighs for herself, moving in between them and then lowering her body down to press against him, he groaned now from need.

,,Right,'' he nodded swiftly, while Roxana started suffusing his both thighs with feather-light, slow kisses, the fleeting contact made him shiver to her personal delight.

She could see he wanted her, not only by expression of his face, but from the hardness which was throbbing inches from her lips.

,,I don't know so far, which province should fit him as the most barbaric one, but I will find one,'' he uttered, his eyes closing, when Roxana brushed her lips down his length.

Softly stopping at his words, she muttered to his hot skin ,,You'll think about it later, dear.''

Her lips nipped at his member from his very head to his very tip, inch by inch feeling him growing even harder under her mouth, before she clasped her lips by his glans, and sucked lightly, he panted for breath. He always did, when she did that. It made her feel naughty. Delightfully naughty.

She trailed her tongue down his throbbing length, before descending on his testes, she flicked her tongue over each swell, before sucking briefly.

,,I think –I think-'' Julius panted heavily, growling mid sentence ,,-it should …should b-be Gaul.''

 _He is joking, right ?_

She thought, narrowing her head to see his eyes closed, they fluttered at the lack of contact of her lips, she quickly passed the fact he mentioned Gaul, and slowly crawled on top of him.

,,I said don't think about it _now_ …let me make you forget, at least for a moment, love,'' she reached his face, lightly caressing his cheek with her fingers, while she straddled his waist, and slowly grounded her lap on top of him, making him pant harder, his breath grew heavier, and his lips parted, when his eyes fluttered once more.

,,Y-you don't…think –that Gaul is ah-appropriate ?'' Julius muttered, when her lips were already brushing his since she was about to kiss him, but this was the last drop to her chalice, which get overfilled.

Roxana narrowed swiftly up, looking at him in disbelief, before she hurriedly crawled off him, back on her feet, looking for her stola.

,,W-wait, where are you going ?'' Caesar woke up from his delirium, he narrowed on his elbows, watching her get dressed, her fingers angrily popping buttons back on her shoulders, she didn't even looked at him, and never uttered a single word.

Roxana walked forward to the door of their bedroom, when his voice forced her to turn to him ,,Wait ! Speak to me !''

She gave him furious look, he yet never seen from her so far, when she suddenly burst ,,Unless you are ready to not be distracted by your bastard of a son, and your selfish thoughts, try to realize, I am here too ! You didn't even noticed I was doing something !''

,,Sure I did, Roxana !'' Caesar called for her, when she wanted to turn again.

,,No you didn't ! Your penis probably, but YOU didn't ! And I can't stand it, to spend time with your self-centered thoughts, when you should pay at least the slightest attention to me ! I'm going out, and _you_ don't follow me, I don't wish to see you this evening !'' she pointed firmly her index finger at him, upsetting him highly by her ministrations and by her talk, when she turned her back to him and moved to the door.

,,Immediately come back ! Caesar says you to come back !'' he shouted, but Roxana only painfully turned to him, standing in doors, she glared with tears of anger shinning violently in her chocolate brown orbs.

 _,,I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE !''_ Roxana screamed at the top of her lungs, before her lips trembled in effort to not start crying from irritation on her place. Julius looked at her, knowing he pushed too far, and low over her borders, when she whispered, he barely heard-but he _heard ,,And I am not your_ _ **wife**_ _…''_

Painful tears of fury rolled down her cheeks, violently burning her skin, when she left the room and slammed the tall door behind herself as loud as she could, leaving him lie on bed, half naked, half aroused and completely paralyzed.

He never saw her so angry. Especially about _Him_.

* * *

Roxana was walking through the halls, ignoring everything around her, until she reached the hall with Zeus-throne in the middle, she saw, that sculptor was gone already, and that Caesar's face was done. She would have punched the face, if it wouldn't hurt her fist badly. Instead she walked to balcony, looking across the grounds as they were wide, she started pacing from side to side on balcony, her thoughts flying furiously within her mind, and she could not stop them.

,,Selfish, arrogant, imperial, idiotic, careless-'' she fisted her hands and her eyes descended on the vase which was in one corner of the balcony railing, she grabbed it, lifting it high above her head wanting to crash it to the ground when she changed her mind at the last moment, and stopped, looking at the vase.

She shook her head violently, putting the vase back.

,,No, I'm not going to behave like –like Cleopatra ! Ha ! He would have let her to distract him so easily, if he was with her,'' she mocked now for herself crossing her hands on her chest. She knew too well, she was speaking with empty air, but she get used to it after so many afternoons spent in her own company, and nobody else's. ,,That Egyptian slut would suck the soul out of him, and he wouldn't be able of a single thought, but with me, he has time to think through what province he shall give to his brat, to punish him !'' she was growling out loud as she kept pacing, her voice full of mock, her hands lifting furiously in air after every second word or so.

,,He wasn't even able to mention that foul bath, but games are –of course- more important for his self imperial reflection ! To be great Romans ! All conquering ! To not disgrace his name –OH JUPITER I need to break something !'' her pacing intensified by each her increased word, her hands fisting and blood within her veins rushed so fast, boiling with anger.

,,If he was even able to punish him properly, and not just pass it by a simple scold or threats of low province ! He should beat him, or-or-'' she stumbled at the moment when her eyes strayed to a figure in the middle of the grounds.

She swallowed thickly, very quickly trying to calm her breathing, and her beating heart, if the feature down there might hear her silly self-talk, but her face softened way more, after she found out, who was passing by.

Her chocolate orbs widened, when the blonde Gaul walked all the way straight through the grounds, and towards the stadium, kicking in everything he met, he looked just as upset as she was.

It captured all of her so far common senses, that she quickly decided to distract herself, and mainly walk away from the place she was standing on, because she absolutely didn't want to see Caesar tonight, by no circumstances. Not until he realize his mistake, and not until she at least calm herself down, to be able to forgive him at all.

She ran herself to the grounds down under the balcony, and made her way behind Gaul, even when he was far in front of her, probably by stadium already.

Roxana quietly ran to the gate of stadium, hiding herself be one pillar, to see the blonde Gaul, all alone, in the middle of stadium, kicking in the sand, and swearing for himself.

The fact soothed her, she wasn't the only one, who spoke with herself.

,,Never let me work !'' blonde growled kicking another wave of sand into air. ,,Always need to illustrate my words, when he doesn't even know what he's doing, but noo-he thinks he's the _smart_ one !'' and another great kick with his last words. ,,Instead of trying to help me, he ruins it ! Instead of letting Lovesix train, he hits him ! Mainly he didn't want to be strong anymore ! Mister Obelix !'' blonde was growling all over the stadium, but when he wanted to kick the sand again, Roxana couldn't stay quiet.

,,A quarrel between you and your friend ?'' she smiled walking forward to him, while blonde nearly stumbled to ground as he kicked the empty air. His slight stumble made Roxana giggle ever so slightly, she covered her mouth with her fingers.

,,I-I-was, I mean I-…yes, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here, I know…I just needed to leave,'' Gaul sweetly stuttered as he watched her walking to him, until she stopped just in front of him.

,,I won't tell anybody. I'm here secretly too,'' Roxana nodded slowly, offering a gentle smile of hers to the Gaul.

He smiled, slowly bowing before narrowing again ,,Asterix.''

,,Roxana,'' she nodded with smile. ,,Nice to meet proud representative of the Gaul,'' Roxana smiled wider, meaning every her word.

,,Yes. So _you_ are the Roxana, everyone is speaking of,'' Asterix smiled, eyeing her slowly, although carefully.

,,I hope pleasantly ?'' she giggled biting her lip.

,,Of course. The great princess of Greece, who had been saved by Caesar himself, the legend is quite common here,'' Asterix nodded, slowly walking to the grass to not stand in the sand, just as Roxana followed him.

,,Nice to hear that at least at home they think of me in good way,'' she sighed, hugging her right shoulder with her left arm.

,,Who dares not to ?'' Asterix swiftly looked at her, facing her completely since she was the same tall as him, maybe just slightly smaller.

Roxana sighed loudly again, straying with her eyes ,,In Rome they think I'm Caesar's hetaera, and nothing else. There they doesn't take me as princess.''

Asterix nodded slowly, trying to absorb what she just said ,,I don't much understand to the word you said, but it doesn't sound like something pleasant.''

Roxana giggled at his un-knowledge of Greek or Roman expression, she nodded ,,Well that means a concubine, in other words…''

,,Sexual slave,'' Asterix slowly nodded with inquiring voice, and Roxana approved with another sigh. ,,How can they think that, since you look so Godly ? In Greece, anyone who spoke about you-anyone whom I've heard-was admiring your beauty and kindness, talking about you as of Afrodité,'' Asterix smiled at brunette, nearly making her blush.

,,Well, in Rome they don't know me that well as here,'' she nodded her poor approval with disappointment in her voice.

,,And Caesar does not step up for you ?'' blonde asked carefully, his brow cracking inquiringly up.

,,He does…sometimes…and sometimes he has moments when he behaves like…'' when she thought of what he had done before couple of minutes her face grew irritated again and her fists squeezed, while she turned her head to the gate of stadium.

,,Like ?'' Asterix asked again, watching where did she look, like if she was searching her words out of stadium.

Roxana looked back at him and breathed out ,,It doesn't matter.''

,,Oh-no, it does matter if he upset you like this,'' Asterix nodded towards her, looking at her, how blood boiled in her veins. ,,You should not keep it all within you, if he really did upset you then release it. Be kind and ease your mind,'' he offered her a serious look, while she turned around if anyone could see her or hear her.

Only when she looked back at the blonde Gaul she breathed angrily out ,,Like a complete idiot.''

,,Good one,'' Asterix nodded smiling. ,,Better ?'' he chuckled, when she softly eased with low exhale.

,,Slightly. I would feel better if I could shatter something into pieces,'' she shook with her head to get rid of such thoughts.

,,That is no problem, do please yourself, if you wish to break something, do it,'' Asterix spread his arms wide. ,,That's how we solve our problems in Gaul. Punch a few Romans, break a few things, throw some trees or menhirs,'' Asterix explained with sparkle in his blue eyes, it made Roxana giggle.

,,I was quite impressed by your strength today though, nice work,'' she pointed at the armless statue up above the now-empty tribunes.

,,Ah-yes, you've heard, our magic potion makes wonders, and intensifies our strength…'' blonde nodded explaining the situation.

,,I don't think it was any bad to drink it, but unfortunately games doesn't allow such help. But I wish Gaul to win as well as my niece. She truly loves Lovesix,'' Roxana smiled foxily at Asterix, who grinned.

,,She told you about him,'' he nodded in realization, when Roxana smiled approving again.

,,She did, and I've read all of his poems. They're just wonderful, I wish for them to be together,'' Roxana sighed dreamily at the thought.

,,Well I was trying to train Lovesix this afternoon in box to be prepared for tomorrow, but my friend Obelix had ruined it by hitting him,'' Asterix held his arms up to the sky with helplessly irritated, but ever so adorable expression.

,,I see, so that is why you've run away, in here,'' she giggled loudly, his upset face softening.

,,Yes, just like you ran from Caesar, if I'm not mistaken, by your glare before,'' Asterix cracked his brow again in another question.

,,Yes I did. This was the worse argument between us so far, and I needed to go away, or I would punch _him_ in the face for how selfish he can be sometimes,'' Roxana whimpered at the realization of what she just said, and thought whole time since she left.

,,But you love him, don't you ?'' Asterix smiled softly at her, and she melted at the thought.

,,Yes I do,'' she nodded simply, admitting freely.

,,Then instead of punching him, punch something else for now,'' Asterix pulled from his belt a little flask, opened it and offered.

Roxana looked at the flask and then in Gaul's eyes ,,Is that the magic potion ?''

When Asterix only smiled wider, she breathed out her crave to try it.

Reaching for it, she offered a thankful smile, before she took a gulp, suddenly her entire body felt warm wave of the potion, her body enlightened with flash of warm light, her short hair flew around her face heavenly and her full chest bounced greatly on its place.

,,By Jupiter,'' she exhaled with a light laugher, as it tingled her even somewhere, where it shouldn't at the moment.

She gave the flask back to Asterix.

,,You wanted to break something, then do so,'' he noted, watching what she might do, when she grinned.

,,I know exactly what I may destroy, but…I need your help,'' she smiled at him, and when he eagerly nodded, she leaned to his ear, and whispered something just for him.

,,Alright,'' Asterix nodded with ease, taking the flask again, and after he drank, his body lifted in the air with the same flash, the wings on his helmet literally waved couple of times, and when he landed, he immediately ran away in the speed of lightning itself.

Roxana only watched him disappear, and she didn't manage to count till ten and he was back again, holding in his arms the very statue of Caesar's face from the hall of palace. He stopped in front of Roxana, winking at her, before he ran with it forward in the middle of stadium and put it on one small stand. He lifted a ball from earlier of this day, and running back to her he nodded.

,,Your majesty,'' Asterix smiled, giving her the ball, she thought it shall be heavy, but she gripped it with ease, surprised by the strength of the potion, she grinned, now playfully throwing it from hand to hand, just like Obelix did before.

She was about to stretch her hand, but Asterix stopped her ,,No-no… _feel_ in it. You're stronger now, than you think. With emotion, gently…''

Roxana nodded understanding.

She looked at the statue far in the distance and squinted through her grin, muttering ,,Love your imperial reflection. I'll show you one !''

And throwing the ball easily as never, it flew swiftly all across the stadium, meeting the statue of Caesar's head in the highest speed, trashing it to countless pieces. Roxana yelped in delight and surprise at once, jumping up and clapping excitedly with her hands.

,,Dear Jupiter, that was exciting,'' she moaned at the wonderful feel of hurting Caesar's ego, but not hurting himself.

,,Go on !'' Asterix grinned wide, and looked around, walking to the side of stadium, to the tall statue just by the wall, which wasn't attached to it at all, he showed with his hand at it, when Roxana walked to him.

,,Nooo,'' she breathed, shaking with her head.

,,Why not ?'' Asterix chuckled, crossing his hands on his chest, while watching her and supporting his body against the wall.

Roxana's lips parted, when she eyed the tall statue, heavy on the first sight, when she asked softly ,,Can I even lift it ?''

,,Please, don't underrate the potion our druid makes with love in his heart,'' Asterix said seriously, putting his palm on the spot above his heart, before chuckling loud as Roxana giggled back.

,,Alright then,'' she smiled nodding and reaching to the feet of statue, slowly but surely surprising herself as she lifted in up with ease.

,,See,'' Asterix approved with grin.

Roxana nodded smiling and walking back to the middle of stadium, stopping by sand and with loud intake of breath she lifted the statue yet high above her head before she with full force crushed it against the ground, that only slight pieces of feet reminded in her hands as the rest of it shattered all around her, lifting the sand in a big cloud around her body.

She yelped excitedly again as she dropped the feet and wiped off her body the rest of sand, looking around to find Asterix just beside her.

,,What else I can do ?'' she grinned asking, and rubbing her both palms together in delight, while biting her lip daringly.

,,As you saw me, you can run pretty fast,'' blonde Gaul nodded with smile, pleasantly surprised of her newly find courage.

Suddenly she gritted her teeth and swallowed loudly.

,,What ?'' Asterix chuckled, confused of her reaction.

,,I was never fond of running much,'' Roxana admitted almost shyly, looking at her feet, realizing she was bare foot all the time.

Asterix nodded, now understanding, before he grinned and stepped closer to her ,,But you did play tag when you were younger, right ?''

Surprising her with such question, Roxana slowly nodded, looking up at him again ,,Well, yes I did.''

He nodded, never hesitating and taping childishly at her shoulder ,,Tag.''

And without giving her a single chance to stop him or refuse he ran as fast as he could, as fast as the potion allowed him, he started making circles around the stadium.

Taking it as a great dare, she twice transferred her weight from one leg to other.

,,Oh-wait,'' Roxana grinned for herself, taking a breath and with right foot forward she ran, suddenly feeling that wave of cool air hitting her body delightfully, as she almost flew through the air, ignoring the sand making clouds around her body, she tried to focus on everything in front of her, especially on running Gaul.

They were circling the stadium fastly, with no mark of losing breath or strength, making the sand clouds even bigger, Roxana could swear her feet were warmer as she started to catch up the gap between herself and blonde, as he suddenly strayed to the side and ran to entrance of tribunes, running through them.

Roxana had to stop, nearly stumbling to ground before she steadied herself, and turned to look where he was, so she could follow him. The moment she spotted him somewhere high on tribunes, waiting and tapping daringly with his foot, she bit her smiling at him from the distance and ran towards him up to tribunes, making her way through the aisles. Until she caught him and tapped at his shoulder.

,,Tag,'' she grinned way more, and before he could reach for her and tag her back she giggled loud running again. Never looking back.

They were running around the whole stadium, over tribunes and royal's seats, then tribunes and back to the stadium, Roxana bravely escaping him each time he was about to catch her.

The moment potion's effects faded she felt her feet slowing and felt how heavy it felt to run fast, until she nearly stopped completely but that time Asterix caught her and with her loud squeak of surprise they both tumbled to the ground, with the force of Gaul's body rolling over each other of inertia, until they stopped in the middle of sand clouds.

The sand started slowly settling around them, covering their bodies, as Asterix was leaning just above her, both laughing and breathing hard, Roxana's cheeks glowed in shade of scarlet, but not as if from shame or anger as usual.

Her chest heaved and she closed her eyes at the delightful press of weigh from Gaul atop her.

Blinking few times to see him again, smiling down at her, the silence between them so overwhelming just as the contact of their bodies, until he did something shocking.

Asterix leaned down and captured her lips in a long, and ever so passionate kiss, his tongue tangling with hers, she let out low moan from satisfaction of the fervency he put in it.

It was simply wonderful, and so bad at the same time, but she couldn't resist herself, her left arm hugged him around his back and clutched him down at her. She only deepened their kiss, repaying his passion with her own ministrations of her lips and tongue, feeling his teeth suddenly nibbling at her full bottom lip, she moaned to his mouth, surprised of herself, and of how loud he made her moan.

Feeling his hand fondled her side, her eyes fluttered heavily at the sensuality of his caress. His beard wonderfully tickled her, as he kissed her again, she whimpered, making him groan at her response, before she harshly pushed at his chest, forcing him on his back and rolling instantly over him, her body now pressing atop his. Kissing him back, she moaned when his both arms wrapped around her slim waist and caressed her back.

Only when she broke the kiss and gasped, she realized what she was doing and when he was about to lift his head to kiss her again she breathed out ,,I-I should go.''

Roxana narrowed quickly just as Asterix, who nodded swiftly in response ,,I am sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that. You love Caesar and you belong to him.''

At that moment she quickly realized what he said, and refused his proclamation by another kiss, this time _she_ kissed _him_ passionately, shocking him, that the wings on top of his helmet fluttered excitedly on their own accord, but he very easily gave in, his palm landing on her hip, as they sat in settling sand in the middle of stadium.

She broke the kiss and gasped ,,You have nothing to be sorry about. Now we're even.''

,,I…thought you are loyal to him,'' Asterix stuttered out, when she wasn't seeming to stand up and go, just sat there gazing at him with light smile on her face.

,,I am…I am loyal to him as probably to the only man in my life,'' she admitted slowly, swallowing the taste of Gaul on her lips. Her heart was beating like race and heat was filling her cheeks.

Asterix gave her confused and smilingly surprised look at once as he leaned back on his elbow, partly lying on his back and looking up at her ,,So he wasn't your first ?''

,,No,'' she shook her head laughingly, sweeping the hair off her face. Nodding slowly, she took a slow breath, licking her lips before looking at her hands fondled in her lap ,,I have had several men when I was young, and I don't have any problems talking about my sexual life. It was _tremendous_ and _passionate_ , and I felt heavenly, to _not belong_ to anybody…and I love Caesar, I do, but sometimes I…I miss that old life of mine. They might call me hetaera in Rome for a reason.''

,,I believe that is not the right expression. You were enjoying your life, and you did it, because it was pleasing you. There is no shame about it…'' Asterix soothed her with single, true and very warm smile. ,,But if you miss it, then what forces you to not stray from Caesar ?'' he asked, listening carefully for any answer.

,,I don't know…because I love him ?'' Roxana looked in blonde's blue eyes, making him swallow. ,,Because I think, that if I won't stray, he will marry me, even though he does it himself _with Cleopatra_ ,'' she shrugged, painfully swallowing the picture of Egyptian Queen of the Queens.

,,Pardon me, but that makes no sense,'' Asterix slowly narrowed to sitting position to better look at Roxana by his side, as she bit her lip, he could see those sparkling tears in her eyes, as she exhaled heavily through her beautiful nose.

,,I am willing of compromise, since he claims me as his and only his. It flatters me more, than if he stayed loyal to me,'' Roxana spoke like she was convincing herself of the truth of her own explanation. She had to push the thought of Cleopatra back into deepest corner of her mind, since she hated talking about her, thinking of her, hearing of her, what more seeing her in person.

She was willing with Caesar, to let him have his relationship with her, as long as she didn't have to meet her so often. And of course she knew too well, Caesar used the relationship only for his imperial improvement, and it was just sex, while with Roxana herself it was love. She knew too well, more sure after Caesar's talk before they had left in Greece.

,,And besides, Julius is…a passionate lover,'' she finally smiled with dreamily closing eyes, she bit her lip. ,,I can't complain about his output he performs to me each time we're together, making up for me the fact he is the _only one_ ,'' her eyes opened, when she nodded blissfully at the thought.

But when she remembered how he behaved just before she left him this very evening, she wasn't so sure of her words so suddenly.

,,Well, that's pleasant to know, you have wide tastes which Caesar is able to fulfill…but…are you happy like this ?'' Asterix all of a sudden asked, tearing her from deepest thoughts.

,,Of course I am. I know _his heart_ belongs to _me_ , and that is the best conquer of all,'' Roxana offered a nod.

,,Well yes, that surely is. But are you happy to have him-as you said-the _only one_ …while you are one of many ?'' Asterix uttered very carefully to not hurt her, or offend her.

This proclamation made her consider it, which she refused for a long time until now.

She looked at Gaul who already expected some burst of anger, or loud yells and accuses of how dares he to speak like this, but he got surprised, when Roxana answered very lowly.

,,I'm not quite sure…'' her voice merely a whisper. She scooted her knees to her chest and dug her chin to her dress, while she exhaled ,,But who knows, what would he do if I had a secret lover, since he insist that I belong to him and to nobody else.''

,,I understand,'' Asterix nodded slowly, before Roxana sighed loudly.

On the other hand, how could she be so sure she belongs to him, since he doesn't want to marry her…even if he's afraid…just as she said this very evening, she is not his wife, and that was giving to all people of Rome reason to call her his concubine.

,,I am sorry I brought up this situation and conversation. I didn't want to make you feel melancholic,'' Asterix reached with his hand to her arm, caressing it, making her narrow back.

,,It is alright…I feel better when I can release my thoughts, and at least I'm not talking with empty air,'' Roxana finally smiled again, making Asterix smile too.

,,I see,'' Asterix chuckled softly, watching her smile with such admiration, his eyes captured by her beauty.

She bit her lip watching him back, before she uttered slowly ,,I know it's inappropriate, but…can-can I ?'' Roxana pointed at his beard, he noticed and he smiled wide.

Nodding to her delight ,,Of course.''

Roxana slowly shifted on her knees and scooted closer to him, while her fingers ran gently over his beautiful moustache _she admired_.

,,Romans doesn't want to have it, and all of them insist on shaving, and…I was used to Greece men, who were letting their beard or moustache grow, just like yours, and…it's been so long,'' she smiled, when she caressed his face lightly with her fingertips.

,,Of seeing one ?'' Asterix chuckled softly, his moustache tickling her fingers, Roxana smiled.

,,Of feeling one…tasting one,'' she murmured softly, she observed him with much delight, she couldn't help it, leaning in, closing the small gap between their bodies and their lips, she had to kiss him again, to feel him and taste before she might forget about it again.

Asterix smiled to her lips, feeling them part for him, he eagerly kissed her deeper, making her moan again from the overwhelming feel. It was wonderful. It was passionate. It was _tremendous_. And it made her body tremble and melt under the sensation.

,,You are so beautiful,'' Gaul exhaled against her mouth, making her whimper softly at his statement. ,,You deserve to be cherished,'' Asterix looked in her soft brown eyes, she melted at his words, cupping his cheek, she crushed her lips back on his. But when she started lying down with him atop her, he muttered to her lips ,,Are you sure of what you're doing ?''

Roxana nodded slowly ,,I won't allow myself to bring it any further, but at least…to kiss…'' Her eyes pleading and her voice so full of desperate hope.

Asterix smiled, nodding and leaning down. She was so beautiful, and royal, which gave him the pleasure itself, he kissed her. Just as he said, he had the chance to cherish at least, if she craved it.

It was sensation, she didn't felt for ages, and she felt how her body betrays her, after her ruined arousal earlier this evening. It was like watering of a garden after long drought. She couldn't think straight, but focus on Gaul's lips and fantastic tongue and far more wonderful moustache which teased her in all the right ways.

To her delight he trailed his lips with his moustache off her mouth and down her neck, teasing her, she whimpered loud, not able to deny herself anymore. It was too wonderful after so long, and too satisfying after her ruined evening.

After couples of minutes, when they kept kissing each other, Roxana gasped finally, she cupped Asterix's cheeks and smiled up at him, while licking her numb lips ,,Thank you.''

,,Don't thank me, please,'' he smiled down at her, before he helped her to sit up. ,,I thank you for such beautiful variegation of the games,'' he smiled at her, while slowly standing up and helping her up too.

Roxana nodded caressing his cheek and taking his arm so he could escort her to the gate from stadium.

,,I thank you then for a wonderful evening,'' she smiled insisting and pressing her index finger on his lips when he was about to protest. She smiled at him, and kissed him yet softly on lips, his wings on his helmet fluttered excitedly again, she noticed and it made her just giggle ,,For a good luck in games.''

,,If you ever felt, like you don't belong…please let me know, Roxana,'' he smiled at her warmly, she eagerly nodded, before walking slowly backwards, away from him.

,,I will keep an eye on you tomorrow, Asterix,'' she winked, before she finally turned to him with her back, never regretting following him this evening to the stadium, while she repeated their kisses over and over in her mind, all the way to the palace.

* * *

She nearly danced across the corridors and great hall, smiling wide for herself unless she faced the door of her and Caesar's bedroom.

She swallowed thickly the lump in her throat, and breathed out thickly, taking courage before she opened the door.

Roxana spotted Caesar pacing on the balcony until her arrival interrupted him, he froze spotting her, how she closed the door turned to him with her back, she leaned against the door and pressed her forehead at the wooden surface.

,,Roxana !'' Julius called for her, his voice full of regret, worries and affection as he hurried to her, his hands suddenly landing on her arms, to slowly turn her to him, so he could face her.

She didn't said a single word looking up in his eyes.

,,Oh- I was so worried, where have you been, what were you thinking and what you were about to do. I was so afraid, yes I was. And I was mistaken, and I regret, that I had put my selfish thoughts on the first place, that I yelled at you…I'm sorry about how did I made you feel, so sorry,'' his words floating out of his chest so quickly and worriedly, he didn't take a single breath between the sentences, and his eyes filled with pain, when she looked in his crystals. He never moved his hands over her arms, just holding her to not give her chance to run away in the middle of his apology, when he finally breathed out, his lips forming a painfully sad expression ,,Could you forgive me ?''

Roxana examined him carefully, but the pain in his eyes which was clear was melting her under its intensity. He was truly thinking about his mistake, he was able to admit it and he even apologized and asked for forgiveness.

,,Please,'' he begged softly falling to his knees and hugging her waist, burying his face to her stomach, never daring to open his eyes, she felt how tears escaped his eyes and soaked to her dress, while he repeated his question ,,Could you forgive me, Roxana ? Could you-''

,,-Shh,'' she finally cooed, melted to the last muscle of her body, when he looked up to see in her face, she nearly let out a whimper after seeing his tears. He never cried, and now he cried and regretted his previous behavior.

She cupped his cheeks, cooing again and bringing him back on his feet ,,Shh-shh…''

,,I didn't want to yell, and didn't want to make you sad. Roxana you are the only sun in my life, shinning so bright, please you have to forgive me. I don't know what would I have been without you. I need you, more than anything. You mean for me more than any conquer, you are the purpose of my living since I fell in love with you. And I didn't want to hurt you, please, you have to believe me,'' Caesar kept speaking with harsh but ever so soft voice, his palms fisting her dress desperately, when she still remained silent.

,,Please you have to believe me,'' Julius repeated, while he closed his eyes and let his forehead rest against hers.

The great Emperor was apologizing, begging and urging as never in his life before, and that impressed her far more than any of his conquers or flatters at her person he proclaimed during those five years.

,,I believe you, Juli, I do,'' she finally whispered, feeling how his mind eased with his body, his fists loosening ist grip on her dress, while he breathed out his tension and relief. ,,And I forgive you my love…'' she smiled, looking up at him, when he faced her again.

His smile shinned so bright on his face, after her words, he hugged her to his chest, kissing the top of her head.

,,Please don't leave me again,'' he muttered to her hair, before looking in her eyes again, as she slowly nodded and cupped his cheeks bringing him down to her lips to kiss him softly.

,,I won't,'' she nodded, smiling, before she let him hug her, while they walked to their bed.

,,I promise I will never make you feel that way again. You were right, you are not my slave, and I don't want you to think of that, please,'' he spoke lowly still, she nodded to sooth him. ,,And about not being my wife-''

,,-Shh…you've said enough for tonight. I forgave you, and I will never leave you. Now give your mind a little rest, you've been thinking for whole time I was gone, and you don't have to worry anymore. Come, let's go to bed,'' Roxana smiled as she effectively silenced him and calmed down his ticking thoughts.

She slowly slipped off her dress and moved on bed, watching Caesar strip as well, calling for servants to kill the light in oil lamps across the room, before he moved himself beneath the sheets to his Goddess.

He scooted so close to her, she smiled when he gently pressed her to his chest and hugged her petit form. When servants left them in the darkness, door closed, only moon shining through the opened balcony, Caesar descended with his lips on Roxana's neck and whispered to her skin ,,I love you more than anything, Roxie.''

,,I know that, Juli. I love you the same way,'' she smiled, when he kissed up her neck, and sweetly continued over her jaw line, until he'd found her mouth in loving withal so desperate kiss.

,,It gave my heart an ache when you left,'' he admitted, kissing her again, she smiling to his lips. ,,I wish to make for you everything up. To cherish you, to make you forget how I behaved, and never remember on that again,'' he kept whispering between his kisses which lowered from her mouth down her neck again and slowly over her chest to her delight, she was happy for his words and the meaning of them, but when he started rolling over her, she pushed him back beside her.

,,No-no-no, let's sleep,'' she nodded, leaning in his chest.

,,You are still upset, aren't you ?'' Caesar muttered inquiringly to her unusual refuse.

,,No I am not upset anymore, I am just tired and I want to sleep,'' she lied softly to keep him calm. She maybe forgave him, but she yet didn't want to allow him to conquer her back so quickly. If he truly loved her, he'll patiently wait.

He nodded, breathing out his relief when she pillowed her head by his chest, he only hugged her closer to his chest to make her feel warm and comfortable, before feeling her breathe easily as she started succumbing to sweet sleep.


	5. Deserve It

_A.N.: Merry Christmas to all of you my lovely Dolls ! Let your holidays be merry and bright, and all your Christmases be white ! Here is a gift from me, and plenty more where that came from, the rest of information you'll find in_ _ **Communication Underline**_ _, so please check it, to not miss a single chapter to fics_ _ **I updated**_ _;-)_ _ **Merry Christmas**_ _ **!**_ _Your cuddled-in-fluffy-Christmas-sheets ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

It wasn't morning sun, which would force her eyes to blink, what woke the Goddess up. No, Roxana woke up with grin upon her features from sweet light kisses as they started covering her neck, and trailed lower to her chest. Soft lips only affectionately meeting her skin in light, almost ticklish kisses.

She felt the hot breath against her chest, slowly circling each her ample swell, before descending on her rosy peaks, one at the time, always drawing around her halo sweet patterns with gentle tongue.

That time she already couldn't pretend sleep anymore, since she sighed from the contact, and her lids fluttered.

But when kisses aimed southern, she quickly opened her eyes, and cupped Julius' cheek to bring him back up from the middle of her flat tummy, so she could kiss him.

After breaking such sweet loving kiss, Julius smiled down at her and only lightly with his fingertips caressed her cheek, looking in her chocolate orbs he muttered ,,Why did you stop Caesar mid work ?''

,,Because I was already up, dearest,'' Roxana giggled, nuzzling her nose with his affectionately.

,,That is only better, then,'' Caesar smiled, his brows waving seductively at her, as he was about to bring his mouth back to her breasts, but Roxana quickly brought him back to her lips.

,,Also I don't wish to be late for breakfast, so we could prepare for the games today,'' she murmured to Julius' lips, before he drew slightly away and examined her face.

,,You are still upset at me,'' he stated sadly, she could swear the tone of his voice was almost tearful again.

,,Sure I am not, I said I forgave you,'' she grinned, caressing his cheek with her palm, to sooth him lovingly.

,,Then let me pamper you with some gentle love,'' he almost pleaded, his eyes so warm with the desperate desire to please her, just to show her, how much he loves her, and how much he still regrets the events of last evening.

,,My Caesar, if you want to make love to me, you must first deserve it properly,'' Roxana whispered to his mouth, kissing him lovingly again, before she sat up, stretched her arms with soft groan of hers, feeling arm circling around her waist, and palm on her tummy which drew her back into sheets with her light giggle in response.

,,How shall I deserve it then ?'' Julius now seriously asked, his palm running over her stomach, just to pet her, to make her feel really wanted.

,,Think hard, and maybe you'll think of something, which could show me, that you deserve me,'' Roxana foxily winked at him, before narrowing back on bed, looking over paralyzed Caesar, lying on his left side just beside her, looking up at her, she caressed his exposed side with her palm, before she crawled off bed, giving him the full view of her glorious figure and far better view of her curves, which were so inviting, when she turned to him with her front, waiting for servant to bring her fresh dress.

,,You look so _desirable_ ,'' Julius wouldn't give up, sighing with lust and need, making her giggle loud, as servant was helping her with her dress.

,,Flattery is not exactly the way, you could show me, if you deserve me, no matter how sweet it sounds, Gaius,'' she bit her lip, making him sigh again as he helplessly buried his face and body into soft mattress and pillows, letting out a painful moan of discomfort of the situation.

Roxana giggled again, thanking to serving maid, before she crawled back slightly to bed, caressed Julius' exposed, bare, tanned back only lightly with her fingers, toying with him as long as he grunted to pillows, before she bobbed her head closer to his ear and whispered ,,I love you Juli, but I need to know, you love me too, and you respect me. And I want you to show me your affection in other ways than sex...''

Caesar brought his head up so he could look in her shining eyes, only then he smiled and nodded softly ,,I wish you could help me with this task a little bit. I feel so confused, even when I can hear what you're saying, and what you want.''

,,You're the Great Emperor, surely you'll come up with some idea, sooner or later, I'm sure,'' Roxana caressed his cheek lovingly, before she stood up and as Caesar brought himself to dress as well, she started putting on her jewelry.

* * *

As they all were seated once again at the highest tribunes for royalty, and the games were about to start with box first, Roxana could see how Caesar was deep in his thoughts, when she looked at him time after time.

Somehow it made her grin, that she actually forced him to think, and she wondered if it wasn't too cruel from her, to toy with him in such way. But as she could see he really tried hard to figure it out, she knew it won't take too long.

,,Auntie,'' Irina's voice suddenly tore her from thinking, she quickly turned her head to young princess, smiling at her inquiringly. ,,I…I need to talk to you,'' Irina nearly whispered, and Roxana knew, it must be important, judging by princess' serious and half desperate expression. Way more, when Irina added ,, _Alone_.''

Roxana nodded and slowly stood up, putting on the seat her bloody red toga, and before the first round may begin, she stepped behind the seats to prepared banquet and two soft divans, feeling Julius' crystal eyes piercing her as long as she was in his vision. He managed to admire her figure once again, sighing for himself, even when Roxana heard him.

She was dressed in completely same colors as He was.

She had dark violet stola, long to her very sandals, with just one long sleeve, half-opened, freely hanging over her left arm. Her neck was adorned with golden necklace which had rounded edges in the front. And her shining golden belt, and her bracelets were perfectly matching the golden patterned edges of her toga, she had left on her seat.

In reverse Caesar had dark violet _toga_ with golden patterns, wrapped around his bloody red, long tunica.

Roxana knew, that Julius had sighed for her, when she slightly for his eyes swung with her backside to tease him softly on her way.

Grinning she waited till Irina joined her, as the elder princess already filled her plate with fruit and sat on one divan, waiting.

Irina hurriedly sat beside her, turning to see if her father was looking at her, and when she was sure, he was too interested in sudden conversation with Emperor, she swiftly turned her head back to Roxana, who waited in anticipation.

,,Well…what do you need to tell me, that you look like you murdered somebody,'' Roxana giggled silently, watching Irina lean to her ear, listening when young girl started whispering harshly.

 _,,Lovesix visited me last night…''_

Roxana's eyes widened, she looked young girl into her sparkling eyes.

 _,,And ? Don't stop there !''_ Roxana harshly whispered back, waiting for Irina to talk again.

 _,,He called for me from below my balcony at night…and he started reciting his wonderful words to me, it made me feel like hundreds of butterflies flew through my stomach !''_

 _,,Yes…''_

 _,,And then his friend showed up in the bushes behind him. He appeared to be his guard, and he bragged about being strong so I said, I will try his strength and I…''_ Irina looked behind her again, as her father was looking somewhere across the stadium. Only then she looked back at Roxana, who couldn't believe her ears. _,,I jumped from my balcony, and the strong man caught me, and he promised to guide us so me and Lovesix could walk across my gardens and talk.''_

 _,,Dearest Erós,''_ Roxana sighed with wide smile, she caressed princess' cheek in appreciation of her actions. _,,Well…and ? Did your dream come true ?''_

 _,,We kissed…we kissed for so long…until Brutus came and ruined it,''_ Irina's dreamy smile turned to expression of despite.

,,What ?!'' Roxana nearly yelped taking over attention of both men sitting in seats. Julius and Obnoxias looking at them in surprise, and Roxana just smiled, shaking with her head. ,,No need to fear Kalos kagathos. We were just discussing the games,'' she winked at them, making them confusedly look at each other before they slowly turned their attention back to the stadium.

 _,,Sorry,''_ Roxana hurriedly whispered to half frightened princess, caressing her cheek again _,,How do you mean, Brutus came and ruined it ?''_

 _,,Well he didn't know, I wasn't in my chambers. It was when Obelix-that was that guardian-climbed into my bedroom, and made for us rope from my bed sheets. Brutus arrived on his horse and me and Lovesix just manage to hide behind the bushes. Then Brutus started presenting his so called "poem" which was ridiculously embarrassing and terrible,''_ Irina put her palm on her forehead at the memory, shaking slightly with her head, before continuing. _,,And when Obelix threw the rope over the balcony railing, Brutus thought it was me…''_

 _,,Dear Gods ! What happened next ?''_ Roxana was too much interested in Irina's storytelling, she didn't bother about the plate of fruit she fixed for herself, that she put it aside to not be distracted by it.

 _,,Well Brutus started climbing up, but Obelix fortunately noticed, and let the rope slid over the railing so Brutus fell back on his horse which straight away ran with him out of the garden,''_ Irina giggled silently, making Roxana breathe in relief.

 _,,Well and then ? What about you and Lovesix then ?''_

 _,,Well, we kissed last time, before Obelix helped me back in my chambers, and then they left into the night,''_ Irina smiled narrowing after ending her storytelling.

Roxana's brows furrowed and she shook her head, leaning close to princess again and whispering _,,So you say, there was nothing more but kisses ?''_

Irina shook with her head, still smiling.

 _,,Gods, why didn't you bring him up to your chambers then to fulfill your dream ?''_ Roxana didn't understand young princess. _,,Don't you remember how you told me, how you imagined him kissing your neck, and your tummy, and your legs, and-''_

 _,,-And not once…''_ Irina sighed helplessly closing her eyes at the imagination.

 _,,Then why didn't you-''_

 _,,-But what could I do, since there was Obelix with him. Auntie I am not as bold as you…I wanted…so much…but I gave him kiss for the good luck in games, before he left,''_ Irina smiled at the slight comfort of her heart, nodding at Roxana.

Elder princess smiled widely, nodding in understanding, she caressed Irina's cheek one last time, sighing ,,You are far mature than I thought. Oh come here my darling.'' Roxana spread her arms for Irina, who immediately hugged her aunt tightly back.

Suddenly the loud buzzing atmosphere of the stadium pierced sound of fanfares, announcing start of the very first discipline : box.

,,Let's go watch, if the kiss was any effective,'' Roxana winked at Irina, who smiled wide and nodded, standing up and walking back to her seat.

Roxana picked up her plate and moved herself to her seat as well. She had to hold slightly up her long stola, to not step on it on her way up those few short stairs, until she sat comfortably on her seat and wrapped her toga slightly around her shoulder and waist, already watching the games.

From the stand of Rome walked a giant feature, with lot of muscles, and he was growling and roaring like an animal until he stopped in the middle of the circle, where the fight shall happen.

Roxana examined him with her expert eyes, and she looked at Caesar ,,Well, maybe your son will make you proud after all…it looks like he just picked his best fighter.''

,,I'm not quite sure, if that will make me happy,'' Julius unusually responded with sudden frown, looking at the beast in the middle of stadium.

Roxana's lips parted slightly in shock of his answer, but she quickly shut her mouth to not let her joy be so obvious. Maybe he finally found the way…but she needed to be sure, if he meant what he said.

Brunette smiled for herself, playing with her short-cut hair, before picking up one grape and contentedly chewing it, watching how the girl who carried the tables with "Rome vs. Egypt" announcement just winked at the direction of her cousin, and sent him a flying kiss.

Roxana quickly looked at Obnoxias who responded quite shyly, and she grinned for herself even more, looking back at the girl, before she might disappear.

,,Isn't it Esmeralda ?'' Roxana smiled at the girl and by the corner of her eye spotted how Obnoxias twitched.

,,Wh-whem-what ? Who ?'' he asked, looking at his cousin nervously.

,,Esmeralda…I remember she used to be my personal maid, when I was visiting Olympia far more often than _now_ ,'' Roxana inconspicuously mentioned, never straying with her eyes from the girl.

,,Oh yes. She is still working in my palace,'' Obnoxias approved slowly, trying to distract his cousin from other possible questions.

Roxana grinned for herself, she yet wanted to ask if Esmeralda is still his secret lover, but judging by his embarrassed face when she asked about Esmeralda, it was still truth and she didn't want to toy with Obnoxias too.

So she leaned back in her seat and while eating another grape from her plate, she watched how Egyptian athlete walked inside the circle, prepared to fight.

All Egyptians on the tribunes cheered for their champion, waiting for the fight as well, all anticipated.

The beast roared, before muscular Egyptian jumped at him with his first punch at the giant's firm chest. Beast roared again, now almost out of control when Egyptian hit his pectorals again, waving wildly with his arms, fists clutched together, giant moved the full length of his arm, but he missed the small man in front of him. He swished his other arm, but missed again and it only drove him crazy.

Roaring over and over, it looked like the Roman wasn't even a human, when he suddenly grabbed at Egyptian's calf, when he wanted to kick the giant, and with almost no effort Roman lifted him in the air and with full body force he smacked him to the ground. And again on his other side. And again.

Roxana partly looked away, since violence wasn't her favorite part of the games, especially when she didn't expect such brutal form of knocking somebody down, as the Roman kept waving with Egyptian's body above him with ease and hitting ground with him, sand floating around them.

Completely sixteen times he smacked him against the ground, until the Egyptian had enough and wasn't able to lift on his feet.

At that moment all Romans cheered loudly, including Brutus. Roxana looked slightly at Caesar who was suddenly smiling after Arbitral announced ,,Rome wins !''

,,Bravo who ?''

,,Brutus !''

They heard Romans screaming from their stand, as Brutus clapped his hands in his winery and excitedly waited for another victim of the beast as fanfares and Esmeralda announced another rival to Romans.

German pushed away his fellas, which were fighting over each other who might represent Germania in this discipline. He walked straightly towards the circle looking really ready and determined to fight the giant.

But as soon as he approached the beast, Roman punched him in the face, knocking him down right away, and for sure, to not let the German stand up again, giant jumped at him, his feet digging in the middle of German's stomach.

Jumping at him several times he fluently buried him into sand, and Roxana with opened mouth, looking away all the time to not see it, when she could perfectly hear, what Roman was doing to his victim until even he had enough.

,,Rome wins !'' Arbitral announced helplessly, and Roxana shook with her body in despite of the violence, she certainly did not except at all from Roman representative.

The beast was cheering with loud roars, lifting his arms into air winningly.

At that moment Caesar lifted his chalice of wine and smiled at Obnoxias, cheering ,,Caesar finds these games most amusing.'' He smiled widely before he drank from his chalice.

Roxana looked at Julius in disbelief, her mouth still open wide, before she let out lowly with her expelled breath ,,This is _crazy_ …you know it was highly _**over**_ the borders of the games' rules, do you ?''

,,If it was against the rules, then why Rome won ?'' Caesar uttered with furrowed brows, and Roxana spotted Obnoxias shaking with his head at her.

 _Sure, let Caesar think this is alright, when it's not. Just to save your ass before his "mightiness", oh JUPITER !_

Roxana faced angrily the stadium again, before she stood up with her plate and with her toga wrapped around her ,,Well, if it's not against the rules, then I don't want to watch the rest, I'm really sorry…''

And she slowly walked back behind the seats, Caesar looking at her quite disappointedly ,,You don't want to see Rome win above all ?''

But he received no answer from Roxana who lied on the divan, and when she saw how Julius turned in his seat to see her lying on the divan, she threw teasingly leg over leg and ate another grape, closing her eyes.

She was so inviting like this, he had to turn back to not let her tempt him.

Irina quickly jumped from her seat too, rushing to Roxana, who opened her eyes for a moment, when young princess kneeled beside her.

,,In other cases Arbitrals would already stop this madness. What is happening ?'' Irina nearly squealed in confusion.

Roxana swallowed another grape and uttered ,,Well, I think they might be corrupted…''

,,Oh no…now it's Gauls' turn,'' Irina covered her mouth after hearing another fanfares.

,,Oh poor Lovesix,'' Roxana swiftly narrowed to sitting position, meeting Irina's fear in her eyes. ,,Do not fear, he will be alright. You kissed him for luck,'' Roxana tried to calm young princess down by caressing her cheek, while not being so sure at all.

,,I have to see him !'' Irina jumped up and rushed towards her seat, when Roxana quickly put the plate down on the divan and rushed behind her.

She wasn't prepared to see the monster devastate dear Lovesix, but she had no other choice because she needed to see it too.

They watched how Lovesix stepped from the Gaul stand with helmet on his head for protection, when Brutus suddenly yelled at him across the buzzing crowd.

,,Hey Lovesix ! Fear not, you can come to my wedding. Be kind, return the favor and invite me to your funeral !'' Brutus laughed loudly with the rest of Romans and Roxana felt her blood boiling in her veins.

Lovesix was waving with his arms and punching empty air as he was with his back towards the monster. Probably the helmet disallowed him to see properly, which was even worse.

,,Oh no,'' Roxana breathed, quickly grabbing Irina's hand, as they anticipated watched the scenery in front of them.

Suddenly the Gaul pulled something down within his helmet and he slowly turned, looking up at the giant which screamed a roar against him, making all his hair fly even in his helmet, and at that moment Lovesix did something very unexpected.

He fainted.

Falling to the ground without receiving a single hit, and never standing up, he just literally blacked out.

Laugher filled the stadium, and Irina was about to start crying, when Roxana quickly hugged her to her protective chest, calming down from her own shock of the situation as giant kept screaming at the lying body to lift up and fight, without receiving any response.

After a while Arbitral announced ,,Rome wins by default !''

All Romans rushed to the giant in the middle, and the beast lifted Brutus up on his shoulder. Everyone on tribunes was cheering ,,Ave, Brutus !'' as he winningly waved with his arms, being proud on himself when he didn't move a single finger.

,,Shh-shh,'' Roxana cooed, petting Irina's hair as the young princess cried harshly to her chest. ,,At least he didn't receive any hits. He's not hurt…shh-shh-shh my dear…listen,'' she brought Irina's face to see in her tearful eyes, her thumbs caressing her wet cheeks, when Roxana smiled at her and whispered ,, The kiss you gave him protected him to not be harmed ! He shall win in other disciplines. _For you_.''

Irina gulped down her tears and nodded, wiping her face with her sleeve of her red stola.

,,Good, let us watch the games,'' Roxana yet cooed, petting Irina's face to calm her down, before they both slowly sat on their seats.

She yet spotted how Caesar clapped in winery, and comfortably shifted in his seat.

,,Couldn't you at least once admit the accredited winery of Romans ?'' Julius looked at Roxana, who fixed him with bitter false smile and clapped her hands dramatically thrice. No more. Then she turned back to stadium, not waiting for his response or his expression.

This was the last straw. He was so self-centered and so committed with Romans, he completely forgot she was ever upset at him. That driven her angry, and she was determined to not give him any kind of pleasure until he fixes his mind.

Yes, she was disadvantaging even herself, no doubt she so lacked the morning love making, she was yearning to have some outburst even right now, but she held her head high, never looking back at Julius. He really pushed over border.

Thinking of pleasure, she remembered on last night on the stadium, she wondered for a while, how probably servants reacted on the shattered pieces of statues on the stadium this morning. Also she remembered on the kiss Asterix gave her, and as her eyes trailed to the place where they were lying, she nearly haven't seen how Brutus cheated in another discipline.

Representatives were about to jump in the sand, and just before Lovesix, Brutus had his turn, but instead of jumping straight away, he brought for himself a long thick rod, and with it, he ran and rebounded from the ground, holding tightly on the rod, so it lifted him far up in the air.

For a moment Roxana had to laugh, as he just jammed the rod between his legs, so it must have hurt him, it made even Irina laugh, and Caesar glared softly at both laughing women. Fortunately they haven't seen him, and watched how Brutus fell headfirst in the sand.

But he fell further than any other representative, and Arbitral after few moments announced ,,Brutus wins !''

Irina looked at Roxana in disbelief, and Roxana just shrugged, as she already smelled corruption at the beginning of the games this morning. This certainly wasn't fair.

Brutus spread his arms like wings, showing up himself as the winner, while the loud whistles echoed across the entire stadium.

 _Does He not hear it ? He surely must be humiliated by now…_

Roxana thought for herself, crossing her hands on her chest, not even looking at Caesar, but she knew deep inside that he must know this isn't quite right.

But when she saw all representatives preparing for another discipline, she spotted Asterix walking from the Gaul stand right below the royal tribunes with others. She smiled for herself and stood up, walking those few stairs down to the balcony railing, she pressed herself against it to give Julius the best view of her backside, and to better see on the walking blonde Gaul.

Roxana grinned looking appreciatively over Asterix's muscular arms and legs she smirked for herself, trailing her fingers lightly over her neck. She imagined what would have happened if she stayed last night longer with him on stadium…

 _His arms wrapping around my naked body…his strong legs entwining with mine in the sand…his beard tickling down my neck, while he kisses me to my breasts, groaning in affection…his tight body cling to mine in fiery passion…and his thick shaft making me moan all across the stadium as he claims me his…slowly, but fervently bringing me to orgasm in his arms…biting up my neck…_

Gods, she felt the heat rush within her cheeks as she shifted her weight from leg to leg while watching Asterix slightly jump up to have better position to start running the relay, she didn't even noticed Irina transported herself beside her, so when she spoke, she gave to elder princess slight lurch.

,,What are you looking at ?'' Irina grinned, leaning against the railing the same way as Roxana.

Elder princess looked smilingly at the younger one, smirking ,,Watching if Gauls will win the relay…I think the blonde one's legs are strong enough.''

Asterix yet looked upward to spot Roxana looking at him, she softly waved with her hand and blew him the slightest kiss, to Irina's surprise.

And as the servant hit the cymbal with pounder, the relay started, all of representatives running forward, including Asterix.

,,Look at those legs !'' Roxana moaned, supporting her chin with her palm, watching how Asterix put great effort in running even without magic potion, and she just couldn't keep herself from her imaginations.

His wings on his helmet slightly fluttering, and every muscle on his body tightening while he ran.

It was sight for Gods.

But when he gave the relay to Lovesix and he started running, Asterix even encouraging him with loud shouts, suddenly they saw how Brutus strayed from path, and ran through short-cut across the stadium.

Asterix noticed as well as everybody else and after his shouts even representatives stopped running and watch Brutus cheating.

,,Hey hey ! That's not allowed ! What's he doing ?!'' Asterix yelled across the stadium, trying to over-shout the crowd of people on tribunes. ,,Look at him ! He's cheating !'' he was pointing firmly with his finger at Brutus who pretended to run to the finish as first, looking at the servant who held the flag which might announce end of discipline.

Audience start yelling, whistling loud and booing at the Emperor's son, and Roxana watched the scenery with interest what might Arbitrals say. But not much to her surprise, he stood up, briefly looking behind himself.

,,Brutus wins !'' he announced, and audience booed even louder, showing their thumbs down, as servant waved the flag down, and Brutus winningly raised his arms to the air.

Roxana turned, now supporting herself against the railing with her back, she looked up high at Caesar and with ironic smile she clapped slowly at Rome's winery.

Julius frowned, when she walked slowly back up to her seat, and sat down, never looking back at him, still smiling ironically, if he might start talking with her, when Brutus stood on the highest step and held proudly olive branch high above his head to show his triumph.

But the boos kept echoing in everybody's ears, as the audience didn't agree, they even drowned the sound of fanfares.

But when Roxana thought, Caesar will leave it like this, suddenly the very blonde Gaul stepped forward and straight in front of the royalty tribunes, and started speaking.

,,Well ? Juli…'' Asterix smiled at Caesar, who widened his eyes slightly at Gaul's insolence. Roxana's eyes widened too for a moment, ticking nervously to Caesar and back to Asterix, if he might say anything about last night, just to make Caesar furious, but why would the Gaul do that, she thought reasonably and listened, as blonde continued. ,,Happy ? A fine victory ! I'm impressed by the _grandeur_ of Rome !''

Roxana squinted softly at Asterix's words, shifting on her seat she supported her chin lightly with her fingers, waiting now with interest. Also inconspicuously watching Julius by corner of her eye, and closely checking his reactions.

,,Brutus may well win, but the whole Empire will mock Rome because of his cheating,'' Asterix chuckled, waving with his hand.

Roxana grinned for herself, suppressing a giggle which was about to escape her.

 _He just said what we all know too well…_

She thought at the righteousness of Gaul's words, shifting more comfortable in her seat to see him better.

,,No one cheated !'' Brutus defended himself, but Asterix just did not stop right there.

,,Ba-ba-ba, I'm talking with Dad,'' blonde Gaul shut him with his spread arm, and motion of his hand and clasping fingers, before he turned back to Caesar. He took a breath and let out mockingly ,,Julius Caesar will be the Olympic champion in all-out farce !''

Roxana's lips parted in her wide grin, she appreciated the courage of Gaul as entire crowd started approving his words with loud cheers.

 _And how brave he is….oh dear…_

Obnoxias leaned to Julius and asked ,,Want him impaled ? Fed to the lions ? Or cut…''

Being shut by Caesar's straightened arm Obnoxias silenced immediately.

Caesar put his arm down, Roxana watched him impatiently, as he slowly stood up, lifting his head high, the light slipping in his silver hair and on his golden laurel wreath, that his shadow fell right on the bold Gaul.

Complete silence spread across the stadium, as everybody held their breath to hear what mighty Emperor might say in response.

,,Such audacity for a mere Gaul…'' Julius said calmly, his voice echoing all over, and its seriousness sent shiver run down Roxana's spine.

 _And still I love him…_

She watched him without single motion of her body.

,,You dare to defy Caesar ! Very rash of you,'' Julius continued, looking down at the Gaul, and Roxana was washed by a wave of fear for her blonde gorgeous Gaul, which might be affected by Caesar's anger. ,,Lions have devoured others for less…'' Julius started slowly stepping down the stairs, and Roxana could even hear Asterix swallowing loudly.

 _Oh no, please don't feed him to lions…be righteous ! And reasonable ! And honest with yourself ! You know that bastard was cheating, I know, you know it…deep down you know it…please, don't hurt that poor Gaul…_

Roxana started praying in her mind as she watched Caesar impatiently. Every muscle in her body tensed for what shall happen.

,,Well said, Dad ! I'd have him quartered !'' Brutus shouted, and Roxana thought she will jump over the balcony and smack him in the face herself, but Julius bravely ignored what his bastard of a son said, and continued on his own.

,,You say Rome cheated ? The spectators are disappointed ?'' Caesar waved with his hand to silent audience.

Asterix let out only slight, shy approving sound, never slipping with his eyes away from the Emperor who spoke to him.

,,Then be sure Gaul, Brutus is not Rome !'' Caesar's voice slightly increased as he lifted his arm, and Roxana's eyes twitched from Asterix back to Caesar, not believing her ears.

 _Might he finally clear up his mind ? Can it be ?_

Her lips slowly parting as she listened intently.

,,Caesar has always respected the desires of conquered peoples,'' Julius proclaimed, and tapped his chest with his right hand, lifting it high in air and looking all over tribunes adding ,,Ave !''

,,Ave, Caesar !'' everybody loud echoed in cheers.

,,Ave, Caesar,'' Roxana smiled in relief at her beloved, finally speaking right, it nearly brought tears to her eyes as she joined the crowd with her voice loud.

Caesar came to the very balcony railing and softly shushed the crowd with his arms spread wide-all the golden bracelets he had shinning with his mightiness from the sun's reflection, including his crown of a golden laurel wreath-as he continued uninterrupted, though his voice never breaking, vice versa being even slightly louder for _everybody_ to hear.

,,You want a test of valour and courage ? Without potions or corrupt judges ?'' he asked firmly and the crowd cheered loud at his words, agreeing enthusiastically. ,,You want blood, sweat and tears ?'' Caesar nearly shouted with his own excitement.

Crowd screamed their positive response towards their Emperor, and Roxana smiled wide with emotion and pride.

,,Then Caesar cancels all previous contests, and decrees that the winner will be he, who wins the last event : The chariot race !'' Caesar shouted, his voice echoing in every corner of the stadium and crowd burst in the greatest cheers of entire games so far.

Every domain, every representative cheering loudly, yelling and screaming ,,Ave, Caesar !'' and happily celebrating the wisest of Emperor's decisions.

Roxana turned with wide smile upon her face to Irina who cheered as well, nodding and looking at her beloved Lovesix down between the crowd of representatives, how he smiled happily too now with both, Obelix and even Asterix who winked at Roxana who just stood up and clapped her hands.

Smiling back down at him, she watched Caesar turn around and walk slowly back upstairs, she smiled at him, and nodded appreciatively at him, as he took her hand, and kissed the back of her palm, before they slowly left the stadium.

* * *

They were already dressed in their daily robes. Both in completely white dresses, adorned only with golden patterns. Roxana stood on the balcony, being embraced by Caesar's strong arms, he kept smiling down at her for already couple of moments.

She smiled, letting out breath with lightly closed eyes, before she opened them to find his crystal blue ones, shinning with happiness. He was speechless ever since they walked to balcony, but she knew he was thinking about her and only about her.

,,I love you Juli,'' she sighed, caressing his chest through his long white tunica. ,,And I'm really proud on you. You acted fair.''

,,I didn't do it for Rome,'' he uttered slowly, his smile slightly fading. ,,And I didn't do it, for people to not mock me…''

,,You did it for me ?'' Roxana bit her lip, still smiling up at him, her hands gently caressing his chest, when Caesar shook with his head.

,,I did it for Irina…and for the sake of Olympic games,'' he let out lowly, swallowing thickly down his nervousness of how might Roxana respond. ,,When I've seen how the crowd is disappointed and how Irina is broken…I couldn't leave it just like that, _knowing_ that bastard of mine won because of cheating.''

Roxana nearly whimpered with emotion. This was more than she expected, and it melted her through and through, she caressed Julius' cheeks.

,,So proud of you, my love,'' she let out, her voice betraying her and breaking into whimper, as the small tears of joy which filled her eyes just rolled down her cheeks.

Caesar looked in her chocolate orbs filled with tears and he muttered sadly ,,I've also seen you, clapping, mocking me, and it _hurt so much_ , I thought you would never forgive me, if I let Brutus go unheeded just like that…I don't know, what shall I do, to deserve you, but I will probably never know. _Maybe I don't deserve you_. So at least I hope…if the Gaul wins…Irina and you will be happy. And to see you happy by my side is the greatest winery for Caesar himself. _I love you Roxana_.''

He sighed at the end of his monologue, and Roxana stood speechless now, looking at the great Emperor in disbelief of his words, astonished and touched by every word and the great meaning behind them.

She didn't know how to respond, but she was clear in her mind already. She was clear in her mind at the moment he spoke in front of his conquered peoples.

Smiling up at him, Roxana sniffed softly, and with her palms still on his cheeks she brought him down and kissed him deeply, lovingly, with emotion and passion at once, to show him, how she felt about his proclamation. In front of the crowd. And in front of her.

 _,,You conquered me back, oh Caesar,''_ Roxana whispered to his parted lips with hot breath.

His crystal blue eyes shinned with happiness, he nearly cried too, when she kissed him again, to shush any possible response of his.

Her hands wandered from his cheeks over his muscular front, he softly groaned to her mouth, still holding carefully her sides, hugging her close to him, while kissing her eagerly back.

She broke the kiss to breathe, and when she saw him taking breath as he wanted to speak, she put her finger on his lips ,,You deserve me more than any human on earth… _I am yours_ …and I always will be _only yours_.''

Caesar smiled down at her, savoring the feel of her thumb gently running over his lips.

,,And I'm really proud on you…'' she added nodding truly, still looking in his eyes.

 _,,I wouldn't be what I am without you, Roxie,''_ he let out quietly, nodding, afraid of his voice betraying him too now.

Roxana smiled, touched, her heart beating like race, and butterflies filling her stomach, as his body clung to hers. Her desires were crying ever since this morning, and she couldn't help herself, when Caesar leaned down and kissed her again.

His tongue dancing with hers, causing heat surge between her thighs. She hungrily kissed him back, before the lack of air forced them to break their connection, though only fractionally.

But before Caesar might kiss her again, she hurriedly breathed to his mouth avidly _,,I'd love to show you, how proud I am of you somewhere else…somewhere more comfortable…what do you say ?''_

Julius grinned now, whispering teasingly back _,,What place do you have on mind ?''_

 _,,Our chambers…''_ Roxana smiled, her lips brushing over his parted ones.

 _,,And are you sure, that I deserve you enough ?''_ Caesar asked slowly, clutching her body tighter to his, with his own desire, their foreheads brushing together sensually, but he still wanted to be completely sure.

 _,,Let me tell you, when we're there,''_ Roxana smiled knavishly, and Caesar nodded, narrowing.

,,Let's go then, love. To not be late for dinner with Obnoxias and Irina,'' Julius smiled, taking her hand caringly, and leading her out of balcony, he scooted her back to his body, gently hugging her to his side on their way across the hall of palace.

But as they were passing by another balcony, they heard some voices whispering carefully.

 _,,There's "hideous agony", "death alone on the couch",…''_

 _,,Yes, yes, I know ! Now help me. We'll put it there…''_

Roxana looked at Caesar with suspicion, and as they walked a little further, they spotted Brutus and some other man by a grand covered mirror.

,,Eh-ehm,'' Caesar announced his presence with Roxana, giving to both men great lurch, Brutus literally yelled, as they both freaked out from his _actual_ presence.

,,Papa ! Roxana ! How are you ?'' Brutus uttered nervously surprised, while the other man stood in awe of the great Emperor and his lover in front of him, letting out a low breath of amazement.

Caesar didn't want to answer the question, since it was quite obvious after today games, and Brutus was the least person he wanted to meet right now. So Julius stood silent, and Roxana only boiled with anger within her petit form, as she looked at that foul bastard.

,,Let me present. Meet Covadinpoo,'' Brutus held his hand towards the man beside him.

,,Ss,'' he slightly hissed, not able of anything else.

,,Covadinpoo-''

,,-Ss,'' man hissed again.

,,-JC, Julius Caesar, my dad. And his beloved half, Greek princess, Roxana,'' Brutus finished his sentence uninterrupted, pointing with his hand symbolically at the royal couple dressed symbolically in sheer white and golden colors just like the Greek Gods themselves.

,,Ave,'' Covadinpus lifted his shaking hand in greeting, while Caesar only clutched his beloved protectively closer to his chest.

,,Covadinpoo is a mirror cutter,'' Brutus announced, hugging the small man, smiling at Caesar, and Roxana smiled softly in greeting of the mirror cutter, but her smile faded as quickly as Brutus added ,,He has made _this gift_.''

The man slightly nodded with shy smile.

Brutus tapped at his shoulder continuing ,,Covadinpoo, tell them about your gift !''

,,Ay-yes,'' Covadinpus nodded, still smiling awkwardly.

,,You made it, you're the best man to talk about it,'' Brutus smiled towards Roxana and Julius.

It seemed somehow difficult for the man to chew over the fact he was standing in presence of the great Emperor, and it was obvious by his harsh and erratic breathing, and the straying of his eyes before he finally let out ,,Ave…Ave, Ave, oh very great,'' he fell on his knees, straight in front of Caesar, kissing his feet, and Roxana's eyes softly fluttered, at the poor man who cringed below Caesar's mightiness.

,,Oh hugely terrifically immense Caesar !'' man let out, still kissing at his feet, and Julius only straightened looking at Roxana and then at Brutus, tapping his chest with his left hand nodding.

,,Ave, me !'' he uttered, when Roxana smilingly caressed Julius' torso very lightly although very teasingly with her right gentle palm, biting her lip, he noticed and his eyes softly widened at her teasing.

,,Enough !'' Brutus impatiently grabbed at Covadinpus' robes and pulled him violently up, it made Roxana only way more suspicious, but she tried to cover her expression and kept watching the two sandal-lickers.

And as Covadinpus took a breath finally, he started tremblingly explaining ,,Well, you see, Caesar, it's…it's a mirror. But not just any mirror. What is a mirror to Caesar ? Since Caesar…is beauty ?''

Julius didn't smile, he just looked slowly from Roxana to mirror cutter, and watched him continue with slightly widened eyes.

,,But not just any beauty ! Not beauty…beauty at its most beautiful ! I felt a mirror could not reflect an image more beautiful than Caesar's beauty. That's impossible since no one is more beautiful !'' the man start almost hysterically laughing at his own words.

Caesar let out low growl, looking slowly at Roxana by his side.

,,Of course, except, I presume to say, your beautiful princess, Ro-Roxana,'' he quickly added in any defense, and Roxana now smiled too at Caesar's thoughtfulness and Covadinpus' awkwardly sweet flattery.

,,But then there is no-one more beautiful, it's impossible ! Right ?'' mirror cutter looked slightly at Brutus who approved nodding.

,,Impossible !''

,,Then again, its reflection couldn't be less beautiful than Caesar's beauty, even to flatter Caesar, because _that_ would insult Caesar's beauty,'' words were floating out of man's mouth like if he was trying to fight himself alone in better flattery.

Roxana's lips parted in smile as she was slightly ironically nodding now, still in suspicion, waiting for what finally may the man spill about the mirror or if he keeps babbling empty words.

Man smiled narrowing and gesturing with his hands, slowly walking from the mirror, now like an expert ,,And that's why I decided to create a mirror that would reflect-'' he suddenly-probably without purpose-supported himself against one of the Caesar's guards, grabbing at his manhood through guard's short tunica, immediately realizing it ,,-Oops, sorry.''

The guard let out low grunt, and Roxana had to giggle softly at the thought, smiling at the guard teasingly.

,,That would reflect Caesar's beauty perfectly,'' Covadinpus continued without interruption, walking back in front of the covered mirror. ,,Something simple like a….''

,,Like a mirror !'' Brutus stopped his babbling, and explained hurriedly, to let it end. ,,It's like a mirror…to look at yourself in.''

,,Shall I uncover it ?'' Covadinpus asked, holding his hands behind himself to the mirror.

But before Roxana or Caesar could answer, Brutus answered himself quite impatiently ,,Yes you shall. Uncover it.''

The man nodded and walked to the mirror, throwing the fabric off it behind, and standing beside it, bowing low with his body. Brutus suddenly also took a step aside, and looked at Roxana and his dad, smiling nervously.

,,I'm not worthy of being reflected in this mirror,'' Covadinpus let out humbly, bowing more down and slowly creeping behind the mirror in the shadows, until reaching Brutus on the other side of mirror. ,,I shall leave you with your _most Caesarly reflection_ …'' he yet uttered before he bowed his head even lower and left.

Brutus stepped closer to his father and Roxana, and uttered with light smile ,,Father, may this modest mirror bring you eternal serenity…'' He bowed lowly too, before muttering ,,Ave !''

,,Ave !'' Caesar tapped his chest again, as Brutus left completely, so there was only Him, Roxana, one guard, and _the mirror_.

,,So what do you think ?'' he looked down at Roxana, and she looked up at him, not exactly knowing what to think or what to say.

,,You're asking me ?'' she shrugged, looking over the mirror. ,,I'm afraid to say "After all it's just a mirror",'' Roxana slowly admitted, sighing, when she looked back at her beloved, her hand still settled on his chest.

,,Not _just_ a mirror,'' Caesar mocked softly, chuckling, making Roxana giggle with nod. ,,It's mirror reflecting the most beauty on earth…as said…which is not me, but _you_. _You're the fairest of them all,''_ Julius caressed her jawline lightly with his fingers, admiring her beauty for the moment.

Roxana smiled up at him, touched by her lover's words again, she let out sigh full of emotion, as the Great Caesar had put himself on the second place while he put his beloved Roxana on the very first place, probably for the very first time.

Caesar looked over the mirror again, sighing too now ,,But before I let you have a look, after all you need a _tester_. And I shall be your _personal one_ , if you wish ?''

He looked at her, their eyes meeting, and Roxana's lips slowly parted in shock and amazement.

,,You would be my personal tester ?'' she let out in near disbelief, caressing Julius' chest, when he nodded.

,,Gladly,'' he smiled, and looked at the mirror again. He slightly narrowed, and slowly started leaning to see in the mirror, his reflection.

But as he was nearly seeing himself, Roxana hurriedly stopped him by grabbing his robe and pulling him back close to her to her side ,,No !'' She swallowed thickly, when he looked down at her in surprise, she quickly looked at the column opposite her, and she called ,,Mirror tester !''

In a moment from behind the column appeared tall, short haired man, which pointed inquiringly at himself, when Roxana nodded, biting her lip nervously.

He walked towards Caesar and Roxana, smiling at them.

Caesar tapped at his chest with his hand, before he showed to the tester to step in front of the mirror, and he did so.

Looking over himself, and adjusting his hair, he grinned wider and starting swinging with his hips with joy at his own reflection.

Roxana had to admit this tester was one of her favorites, since he was very charming and he survived all of food he ever tasted in Caesar's palace.

And as he watched over himself and started cakewalking, Roxana had to giggle softly, when his pleasant voice started even singing ,,For Diona I'm perplexed, for Eris I lose my mind, for Roxana though, I'm crying with-…''

At the moment when Roxana looked at Caesar who expertly nodded at the tester and his voice, and actual figure, Julius looked at Roxana smiling, but at the very same moment tester stuck, let out some strangled noise and caught over couple's attention.

Both looking at the tester exactly when his body fell deadly to the marble floor, and from the wounds where were sticking poisoned darts started leaking blood, spreading across the floor.

,,Oh, Jupiter !'' Roxana swiftly covered her mouth and buried her face in Caesar's chest as the shock washed over her, immediately filling her eyes with tears.

Julius instantly embraced her and called for help from servants.

,,I-hh-I-hh can't believe it…'' Roxana tried to speak through her harsh cries. ,,Can't believe, he s-still…and the te-hhhh-tester,'' she cried even harder, when Julius pressed her protectively against his chest.

,,I know, love, I know….''

,,That could have happened to you, i-if I didn't stop you !'' Roxana looked with her eyes filled with tears, up in Caesar's crystal blue ones, which were unusually sad too now. She dared to look briefly how servants were disposing the dead body from the marble floor and other two servants started washing off the blood. Roxana couldn't bare the sight, and with tightly squeezed eyes, her tears rolling over her cheeks, she whispered _,,Take me away from here…''_

Caesar nodded, and on her wish he walked with her carefully and slowly out of the hall of palace, clutching her body protectively to his all the time. He wasn't able to sooth her until they reached their chambers. He slowly walked with her in, and towards their bed.

,,Sit love, and breathe,'' Julius knelt in front of her, as Roxana sat down, nodding, trying to calm down her breathing, still sobbing for the tester.

Her forehead fell on Julius', her eyes still tightly squeezed, when she whimpered _,,I can't go on like this…I can't watch it anymore…over and over…fearing about you all the time…fearing of the brat hurting you anyhow, when his traps are more and more sophisticated…I just can't Juli…''_

,,I know, and I assure you, that this time. This time Brutus won't go unheeded,'' Caesar breathed, hugging Roxana's waist, and brushing his forehead against hers.

She narrowed looking in his eyes, crying maybe even harder ,,You said that last time ! And you passed him with light scold, and threats of low province. You need to punish him, Gaius !''

,,I will. I swear this to you. For yours and mine sake…and for every tester he killed by his precious gifts. I will flog that animalistic bastard, who dares to be my son, only denigrating my name,'' Caesar growled loud from anger, while caressing Roxana's sides ever so gently.

Roxana looked at him yet sniffing softly, but her expression softened, she asked breathlessly and almost weakly _,,Really ?''_

,,Yes. I promise to you and to Jupiter. Oh- I will flog him, until he will regret the day he was born,'' Julius growled again, watching Roxana's eyes closed gently, her hands landed softly on his shoulders, he realized. ,,Oh, I'm sorry, my love. I'm talking about him again, when I should pay attention to you, my Roxana,'' he brought her palms to his face, and started kissing her inner palms in apology.

,,No dearest, no please. Keep talking, what shall you do to him…I _want_ to hear it. I _need_ to hear it,'' Roxana let out a breathily groan, when her eyes fell open and right away met Caesar's crystal blue orbs. He could see how her chocolate brownies sparkled with unusual passion. They were literally searing into his soul with the intensity of her desire for him.

It was very unusual and very arousing at once.

Her fingers lightly entangled in his silver hair, when she pressed her forehead to his again and softly melted her lips on his, causing him groan to her mouth in surprise and affection.

 _,,Tell me all the terrible things you will do to him, Caesar,''_ Roxana breathed after breaking the kiss, her eyes burning with lust, when Julius grinned and narrowed himself, while taking her with him on his feet, as he still held carefully her sides.

His hands wandering over her back, when he let her hold on his muscular shoulders tightly, his fingers copying curves of her sides and up until he slowly, teasingly popped each button on each her shoulder, speaking to her lips _,,Very well then…I shall flog him first, in front of entire Rome to let them see what bastard of a son I have.''_

,,Yes,'' Roxana gulped thickly down her desire, feeling Caesar's fingers brushing the fabric down of her petit form. Her eyes closed and her head tipped back, as her hand pushed down Julius' toga first.

He leaned to her neck and started lavishing it with feather light kisses, as she worked on the fabric of his tunica, to tug it down of his muscular body, he kept speaking ,,I will humiliate him in front of entire empire by flogging him _personally_.''

,,Uh-yes,'' Roxana moaned, as she finally got rid of robes and felt his naked body touching hers, she let out loud whimper at the sensation.

,,Then I shall put him for thirty days, and thirty nights into the deepest dungeon in my palace, to leave him with his own _sick_ thoughts and ideas,'' Caesar muttered to her neck, while started descending with her on the bed, shifting to its centre, and lying atop her he kissed his way to her mouth, his hand caressing her side and the other her thigh sensually.

Roxana whimpered now way louder at the delicious feel of firm muscular body pressing atop hers, the weight of Caesar's body always made her yearn him even more, when he kept kissing over her silken skin, and his hands caressed her wonderfully, she couldn't suppress a moan, that escaped her at his words ,,Oh, Gods, Juli…''

Feeling his throbbing arousal brushing over her dripping heat, she sobbed now with anticipation, to feel him finally, as she was driven wild by his delicious words and promises, and by his gentle caresses of his hands, which now both smoothed over her calves and knees back to her thighs, running them around his waist. And while Julius leaned above her on the soft mattress, his eyes met her chocolate orbs overfilled with lust, he breathed to her parted lips ,,And then I will send him through the galleys as the worst, filthiest slave, to make him work everything up, and to let him pray in his mind for all the Gods to forgive him.''

,,Jupiter, Juli, you can be _so._ _Wonderfully. Cruel_ ,'' Roxana breathed thickly out at the moment she felt the very tip of his member rubbing her tight slit, she cried out and arched against his firm chest, her plump breasts brushed tauntingly against his skin, making him tremble from the contact.

,,I will. I swear this to you, Roxie,'' he muttered to her parted lips, before he caught her lower lip between his teeth and sucked upon it, making Roxana moan loudly in desperate need for him.

She trailed her hands quickly and eagerly over his body, savoring the feel of his muscles on her way, before she met the spot where their bodies were _almost_ joined, and helped him to dive within her with ease and end the torture for them both.

,,Jupiter,'' Caesar groaned, his forehead touching Roxana's neck, so he could steady himself just at the time Roxana gasped, and brushed her nails over Julius' torso, adjusting herself to him, breathing lightly after couples of moments.

Her entire body shivered as she expelled another gracious breath, when Julius slowly, gently moved to meet her hips.

,,Gods,'' Roxana moaned, her head diving in their soft mattress, her nails slowly dug into Caesar's muscles on his chest, when his thrust became faster, more sharp, abrupt. She gulped, not able of any proper words, when she lifted her thighs around his waist even higher, to encourage him further, to show him her affection for his actions.

,, _Ohh-_ Roxie,'' Caesar groaned above her, his eyes searching for hers, when she opened them.

,, _Harder_ ,'' she breathed lustfully, her eyes burning with desire, when Julius brushed his lips over her parted plump ones, making her cry out in pleasure, as he eagerly thrust harder. ,,My love !'' she moaned tipping her head back in mattress, letting the great Emperor to kiss and lick and suck upon her exposed neck and chest, when she threw her arms wide above her head, completely surrendering to Caesar's pace, and his passion.

Julius smiled for himself, as he grinded his lap willingly against Roxana's, making her whimper through a moan at the top of her lungs, since his trimmed hair grazed her clit delicately, and his throbbing length rubbed the sweet spot within her harshly.

It was so delicious Roxana wasn't able to take a proper breath, when Caesar started fastening his pace, and his strokes within her made her squeal from pleasure.

 _,,Gods, yes ! Juli-ohhh-please….''_ She bit her lip at his fantastic roughness which was overwhelming her senses now. He never stopped kissing over her neck, until he brought himself to worship her plump, soft swells of her breasts with his lips, teeth and tongue so gently in contrast to his fast and hard thrusts of his cock. _,,Ohhh…oh-oh-Oh !''_ her moans echoing probably across the entire palace, but she didn't care, because the only thing she cared about was her beloved atop her, and the little of him inside her, teasing out of her a very strong and very sweet orgasm.

,,I love you, Roxana…'' he breathed against her skin, leaving goosebumps in the wake of the light touch of his lips, until they found her rosy nipple, and closed around it, sucking softly, which pushed the Greek Princess over the edge of pleasure.

Roxana's moan turning into loud cry of ecstasy, as her thighs and knees violently trembled around Julius' waist, and slid to his hips, squeezing them in between to slightly slow his moves, since a strong wave of pleasure assaulted her body and her mind, making her ears grow deaf, and her eyes to close to savor her climax.

Her breathing erratic, her chest raising hurriedly, and sweat glistened upon her torso, when Caesar growled loudly, at the feel of her tightening heat, he pulsed and swelled within her, making her cry even harder at the lingering feel of orgasm. Her audible response was his final tease, as he grunted above her, and pressed his body atop hers, to support himself, when he with half stifled growl to her breasts released his own climax deep within her.

Roxana panted for air, to calm down, wiping softly the little of sweat also off her forehead, before her both palms landed carefully on Caesar's back, to caress him, sooth him, from his own orgasm, as he lied stilled atop her, breathing harshly through.

,,My, my,'' Roxana smiled, stroking Julius' back, and watching how he hardly lifted his face to see her chocolate eyes shining with happiness.

,,Ohh-my love,'' great Emperor sighed with weak smile as he was yet delirious after their lovemaking, he narrowed slowly, causing his member to move within her, when he leaned above her, Roxana squealed softly in response.

,,Julius…'' she smiled up at him, cupping both his cheeks and bringing him down to kiss him lovingly. _,,You do deserve me…you certainly do,''_ she whispered to his mouth, making him smile to their kiss. When they broke their connection, she looked up at him and her thumb glazed his cheek affectionately ,,I love you, my Emperor.''

Caesar kissed her inner palm, receiving warm smile, as he nodded ,,And I love the fairest Goddess of them all, my Roxie.'' He leaned down with his words and kissed her lovingly back, swallowing her slight moan of relish.

* * *

Bright night was spreading above the Olympia as another day was by the end.

Roxana lied with Caesar in their chambers, in their large bed, as the Emperor was already soundly sleeping after another sweet lovemaking with his Venus. But as Roxana tried to fall asleep, and was properly tired after their passionate outbursts this afternoon, she somehow couldn't fall asleep.

She was gently pressed against Julius' bare chest, her leg thrown around his, she felt comfortable and safe when his arm was hugging her to him, and his heartbeat was so peaceful.

But she couldn't fall asleep.

Suddenly a shouted whisper pierced her ears.

 _,,Roxana ?''_

She thought, she's dreaming already, but the voice echoed again, this time she could recognize it was coming from balcony. From _outside_.

 _,,Princes Roxana…Roxana…''_

After the third calling she finally opened her eyes to see Caesar contentedly sleeping, not interrupted at least, his chest raising and falling with his gracious breaths.

 _,,Roxana ! Please tell me, you are there…''_

Voice was becoming _desperate_ , which made Roxana curious, she sat up in bed, immediately gritting her teeth, as Caesar's arm slid off her hip, causing the motion of his body, so he could grip her gently still even when she was sitting.

Roxana took one pillow from behind her, and at the sound of the voice from outside, she carefully slid out of bed, positioning the pillow instead of her body. As soon as she was free to move, she reached for her robes, and hurriedly put them on.

Fully dressed, she rushed to balcony, gasping immediately, as the moon enlightened the feature, to which the voice belonged.

,,Thank Toutatis ! I already thought, I'm below the wrong balcony…I found this one the most… _royal_ ,'' Asterix smiled up at the petit Goddess, high in heavens above him.

,,Asterix, what are you doing here ?'' Roxana harshly whispered, looking briefly behind herself to see, Caesar was sleeping still, with no mark of waking up any soon.

,,I needed to see you _again_ ,'' blonde Gaul let out eagerly, looking up at her, how the moon glow slipped through her short brown hair. ,,Come with me for a walk, please,'' he smiled at her, his wings on his helmet fluttered softly.

Roxana bit her lip, looking behind herself once again at still sleeping Julius.

She turned to see blonde Gaul waiting for her answer, only after a soft smile spread across her features, she nodded ,,Alright, wait for me, right there-''

,,-No, jump ! I will catch you,'' Asterix encouraged, lifting his arms in the air, to assure her.

,,Asterix,'' Roxana blushed, not knowing if she might believe his strength, but after all, he is the Gaul with a magic potion, she tried on her own last night.

,,Please believe me Princess..'' Asterix begged with his eyes, and arms spread just for her.

After the slightest hesitation, Roxana crawled over the edge of balcony, holding on it tightly, as she looked down at the Gaul, the hot breeze lifted her stola from her calves and knees to Asterix's delighted sight.

She took last bits of her courage.

 _Since Irina was able to do this, I shall too…_

Roxana took a breath, and jumped forward, suppressing the urge to yell at such foolishness she had done, regretting it until…until strong arms caught her, and that shiny smile of blonde beard soothed her worries.

,,I told you, I will catch you,'' Asterix smiled amused, when Roxana grinned back at him, nodding in believe.

,,I won't doubt you Asterix,'' she smiled, caressing his cheek lightly, before he put her on her feet. ,,But how shall I get up again ?''

,,I will help you climb up. Now let's walk please…I couldn't stop thinking about you, and last night at the stadium. And I realized I wouldn't fall asleep, if I wouldn't see you again,'' Gaul explained seriously, while he took her palm in his, and gently led her out of the palace gardens with him.

,,That is very nice of you, but I think I had the same trouble,'' Roxana nodded, admitting, holding firmly at his muscular arm.

,,Your kiss really brought us luck,'' Gaul chuckled as they transported to desolated place just behind the gardens, where the small training ground was.

,,I saw. Especially when you received two kisses, meant for luck…'' Asterix looked at Roxana with confusion, until she grinned ,,…well Lovesix received one such kiss from Irina last night too.''

,,Oh, I see. He really loves her, and I'm only happy, that princess loves him back. They would be wonderful pair, truly,'' Asterix nodded smiling, and sitting slowly on the bench beside one pillar, Roxana sitting right next to him, to see the Greek sea, and stars with blue moon swimming in it.

,,I'm sure they will since Lovesix has another chance to win the entire games tomorrow…and just because of you,'' Roxana looked now at Asterix with deep thanks from the bottom of her heart, because his action caused Caesar to be righteous.

,,I couldn't stay quiet, even if it cost me my life,'' Gaul nodded, breathing out, he was able to do anything for the Lovesix's love's sake.

,,You didn't impressed only Caesar, but me too. You see…when I told you yesterday we had fight with the great Emperor, well…I forgave him, but I needed to be sure he loves me and respects me as he used to. And when he reacted so fair this afternoon after you encouraged him boldly…he persuaded me…and I thank you,'' Roxana smiled at blonde, who nodded, smiling back in understanding.

,,I'm glad I did you a favor then…so now you are happy again ?'' he cracked inquiringly, curiously his brow, looking how Venus strayed with her eyes back to the sea willed with blue light and stars.

,,I think so…'' she nodded, forcing a light smile, which very quickly faded again, as she watched the water surface, thinking deeply now.

,,I wish I could kiss you again,'' Gaul suddenly breathed out his desire, watching her carefully, when brunette looked at him surprised.

She smiled softly caressing his cheek, but to her surprise he continued.

,,I wasn't thinking of anything else since this afternoon, but of your beautiful eyes, and so beautiful, full lips,'' Asterix fixed his eyes on her lips, trying to stop talking, but he couldn't when she was so close to him.

,,I also thought of you today, when I watched you during the relay,'' Roxana bit her lip softly, feeling heat building up within her from the way how he watched her lips moving. He carefully leaned closer to her, their lips only few inches apart, when she breathed as her eyes fluttered close ,,But I don't dare to bring it any further than last night…''

Asterix sighed lightly, narrowing before she could kiss him and intoxicate him again with her scent, her taste, and her voice too.

Her eyes swiftly open to see blonde Gaul looking into sea with disappointment ,,I suppose you'll stay loyal to the great Emperor. Since he proved his love to you…he will probably marry you soon.'' Asterix did not look at her, until she smirked, taking over his attention again.

,,I hardly think so. That is probably, really the only thing he could never give me. Marriage,'' Roxana sighed, swallowing bitter reality. ,,As I could never give him any children…that is probably even the reason why. He expected… _we both_ , since I am so young, that I could give him better descendant than Brutus is, but-'' she stuck, as if the air in her lungs protested to come out at the thought.

,,But…?'' Asterix asked, caressing lightly Roxana's arm to sooth her thoughts and force her to look in his blue eyes.

,,But I can't,'' brunette whimpered, fighting back tears which were at the edge of slipping down her cheeks every moment.

Asterix wrapped his arms immediately around her body, protectively hugging her to sooth her since she softly sobbed in his black shirt. He stroked her back through her silken robe, asking very carefully ,,Is there a reason _why_ ?''

,,Un-unfortunately,'' Roxana nodded, narrowing and wiping her tears off her face, trying to calm down, so that she could be able to speak. When her voice came out at least as a whisper and not a whimper, she talked ,,When I was very young, my father Vicias found out about the loss of my virginity with one of his younger consules and he was so upset about it, he'd fed the consule to lions and then beaten me up as if I was one of his poor dogs. I could take it, if he didn't give me a hard stroke into my stomach… After several days in bed with fever, when I wasn't able to eat properly, and I felt so weak, all the doctors cured my body from the outside, but after thorough examinations they proclaimed me as unable _to_ _bear children_ …and ever since I never… _never_ ,'' Roxana silenced, closing her eyes, when Asterix clutched her back to his chest, cooing soothingly to her hair.

,,That is cruel, when parents affects their children's fate, even if not for purpose. Your father had no right to take from you this advantage,'' Asterix surprised Roxana again, as he spoke like he was one of the great politicians, not comparable to the idiots, Caesar kept meeting with.

,,But he did, and no power on earth could change it…it's been so long. Already 17 years since the accident, and I never became expecting…not once,'' brunette sniffed, feeling less sad, when she found understanding and sympathy within the blonde strong Gaul. She was able to talk about it normally for the very first time.

At that moment Asterix looked at the surface of water deep under them, his blue eyes widening, when he get an idea, but he kept it for himself so far.

He looked back at brunette beside him, nodding in compassion ,,I understand, when I imagine how much you would love to be a mother, and how lovely mother you could actually be.''

,,It doesn't matter. I have my true love, and his heart, and as long as we both breathe, it will be enough for me,'' Roxana smiled for herself, nodding in assurance of her words.

,,Really ?'' Gaul asked disappointedly again, when he hung his head slightly down. ,,I'm sure his love and his heart is yours, no doubt. But as long as Cleopatra will _breathe_ , you probably will be sharing his body too,'' he swallowed lightly, straying with his eyes, not knowing if he didn't said too much, leaving Roxana speechless.

She took a breath, and hardly swallowed ,,Well, I guess you are right.''

His eyes went wide, when she admitted her jealousy aloud. It was obvious in her face expression and her voice, when she thought of the Egypt slut, which kept for already third year occupying Caesar's mind with her revealing robes, and much younger, golden-brown body, and her raven hair, and her slim eyes, as if she was some insidious cat.

,,I didn't want to be rude. It was inappropriate,'' Asterix apologized to calm his brunette Venus down from her building anger.

,,But you _are right_. I just didn't want to think about it this way, because I know it's truth, and I'm trying to ignore it. Maybe _her_ is the reason why he will never marry me,'' Roxana silenced, in deep realization, narrowing herself.

,,That is not truth. You said Caesar loves you, and he persuaded you about it. She is just third wheel for his chariot,'' Asterix tried to console her suddenly, since he didn't like her upset voice, and the way how her eyes ticked from place to place, as thoughts were certainly flying across her mind.

,,And what am I then ?'' Roxana asked softly, slowly looking at Asterix, and her fingers touching his chest through his black shirt, he smiled.

,,You are the second part of his heart, I'm sure,'' blonde Gaul nodded confidently, smiling at princess and pulling the little of her short hair behind her ear, since she finally smiled back at him too.

,,That was rather sweet from you,'' Roxana put her head gently on his shoulder, making him smile wider, as they both looked up at the starry sky, with the majestic moon in the middle. She took a breath and muttered ,,You said, if I felt like I don't belong, I shall tell you.''

Asterix stiffened, waiting for her to continue.

,,I do feel like that right now,'' Greek princess narrowed, looking in blonde's blue eyes, as his smile went serious.

,,Why is that ?'' he asked carefully.

,,Because when I am with you, I feel so free and happy at once, like I didn't belong to anyone for a brief while, before I might get back to Caesar, who claims me his,'' Roxana smiled, lifting her palm up to Gaul's cheek, caressing him in affection.

Asterix smiled wide again, nodding ,,That pleases me to hear it. You can stay with me a little bit longer, if you wish to feel free.'' He leaned softly closer to the Venus, and carefully, very slowly brushed his lips with his long beard against Roxana's rosy, plump, parted lips.

She closed her eyes dreamily, holding his cheek to keep him close, as she melted her lips in kiss against Gaul's, a soft moan escaping her to his mouth, when she felt his tongue only lightly teasing his way past her lips.

His beard tickled her teasingly, when his tongue moved hungrily in time with hers, she moaned a bit louder this time, his hand caressed Asterix's cheek to his delight, he groaned now too, his arms around her body clutching her even closer, withal still carefully.

When brunette Goddess finally broke the kiss just slightly to take a breath, never drawing away from his lips, she whispered _,,Though I'm afraid of how it might affect the source of my freedom, if I stayed any longer…I'm too afraid Asterix, because I don't know, what would happen, if we let us go too far.''_

,,I think I understand,'' blonde nodded, nosing with her cherishingly, before looking in her sparkling eyes filled with small tears of joy.

,,I love Caesar, and I belong to him…'' Roxana nodded her final decision, thinking she decided right, and she did the right thing when she stopped herself.

,,Are you sure of it ?'' Asterix smiled at her for the last time, his hands stroked her back again.

,,Certain,'' Venus smiled, nodding to convince herself about her own words and thoughts.

,,Then let me at least walk you back to your chambers,'' Asterix stood up and offered his arm for brunette princess, who eagerly smiled and took his hand, walking with him back to the gardens of palace, until they slowly reached her balcony.

Blonde Gaul reached to his belt, pulling up his flask with magic potion, and drinking a bit of it, Roxana watched him still amazed, how his body lifted into air, and his wings atop his helmet now literally waved, before he lowered back to his feet. Putting his flask back to his belt he smiled at her amusement.

,,Crawl on my back,'' Asterix supported his body against the pillar of balcony, showing to Roxana what she shall do.

Goddess nodded, understanding, she held tightly Asterix's shoulders, and wrapped her legs around his waist, and when he was sure, she is holding tight enough, he started climbing up the pillar to reach the balcony itself.

,,You are really strong,'' Roxana whispered softly from behind him to his ear, it sent shiver run down his spine, and his wings on his helmet to softly flutter, she noticed, giggling in response.

When they reached the edge of railing of the balcony, and Asterix helped Roxana crawl over it to walk inside her chambers, she caressed his cheek last time.

,,Thank you for wonderful walk,'' she uttered softly with light smile of happiness on her features, as Asterix shinned happily too.

,,You are welcome. See you tomorrow on the chariot race,'' blonde added, and when he was about to start crawling back down, Roxana widened her eyes.

,,You're right, I nearly forgot,'' she stopped him, lowering her lips to his so fast, he didn't have the chance to realize she was about to kiss him, but when her sweet mouth parted for him to kiss him deeper, his eyes closed and his wings on his helmet fluttered for the last time that evening.

Roxana narrowed, watching dazedly looking Asterix, only lazily holding the railing of balcony to not fall backwards, when brunette whispered to his lips _,,For good luck, and probable meeting tomorrow again.''_

Asterix's eyes widened again, he abruptly nodded in agreement, and smile tugged at his corners.

 _,,Good night, my sweet Gaul,''_ Roxana yet whispered, before she stepped backwards, watching him crawl slowly down, with dreamily expression due her kiss for luck.

 _,,Good night…beautiful Roxana,''_ Asterix muttered for himself when he was bravely climbing down the pillar, smile lacing his face all the time.

Venus walked back to her tightly sleeping Leopard, as he was hugging the pillow close to his body, his chest revealed to her hungry gaze. She pulled down he robes into a heap on the floor, and crawled slowly back under the sheets to her lover, carefully discarding the pillow of _her place_ so close beside Ceasar, lying down and immediately leaning in Julius' warm chest as she had been cuddled close that instant by his arm.

 _,,Good night my love,''_ she whispered against his warm skin now too, pressing small affectionate kiss on his left pectoral, closing her eyes contentedly and finally succumbing to dreamful sleep.


End file.
